


I'm Telling My Daddy On You

by Micky_bay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, daddybek, kitten!yuri, mentions of drug abuse, sugardaddy!Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: “Hey, didn’t you see me asshole?” a thick accent coated each word and you finally got a good look at this jerk. He was gorgeous and clearly spoiled. He had blond hair that went past his shoulders and piercing green eyes that at this moment looked ready to tear you apart. “Do you know how expensive this was?” he stood up and you also realised he was taller than you but much lankier than you so if it turned physical you could probably take him. But his piercings and rings told you otherwise.“Look, I have my insurance here so let's just make some calls and get this over with.”“Oh no,” he stuck a thin finger in your face. “I’m telling my Daddy. And you are going to explain it to him when he gets here.”





	1. Chapter 1

You checked your clock. If it was right, then you were about to be an hour and a half late for work. You checked your phone and it was the same time. ‘Fuck’ you think to yourself. This highway was not moving. Point, blank, period. You look at your gps and stry to visualize a way out of this nightmare.  
20 minutes pass before a spot opens next to you and you manage to get off of the parking lot of a freeway and onto a side street. ‘Maybe I can make up some time cutting through these streets.’

  
You text your seat buddy and beg her to cover your ass as you take a turn on to an almost empty street. Cutting through the warehouse district took you out of the way, but without traffic it gave you almost 35 minutes back. With less police around you were more than a little heavy on the gas and clearing intersections well past legal speed. You finally decide to get back onto city streets and all the time you saved up slipped away from you.

  
Some shitty faced asshat cut in front of you and slammed on their brakes causing you to rearend them. “MOTHER FUCKING, PIECE OF SHIT ASS FUCKING AGHAAAAAHHAH!!!!”  
You pull out your phone and call your boss and tell her you were in an accident. She lets you take the day off as long as you bring in proof of the accident the next day you were back in the office. Finally you grab your insurance and get out of the car to go meet this asshole.

  
“Hey, didn’t you see me asshole?” a thick accent coated each word and you finally got a good look at this jerk. He was gorgeous and clearly spoiled. He had blond hair that went past his shoulders and piercing green eyes that at this moment looked ready to tear you apart. “Do you know how expensive this was?” he stood up and you also realised he was taller than you but much lankier than you so if it turned physical you could probably take him. But his piercings and rings told you otherwise.

  
“Look, I have my insurance here so let's just make some calls and get this over with.”

  
“Oh no,” he stuck a thin finger in your face. “I’m telling my Daddy. And you are going to explain it to him when he gets here.”

  
Great, he was calling his dad. He was a spoiled brat. You asses the damage and snap a few pics for your boss and insurance while he argued with someone on the phone. He soon hung up with a smug look on his face.

  
“What?”

  
He climbed on to the roof of his car and lounged smiling as he looked you over. “What kind of a job do you do anyway?”

  
“Why does it matter?”

  
“Well if my Daddy thinks you have to pay for this you have to make money somehow. So what do you do?”

  
“I work in finance.”

  
“Good.” There was more silence as we both waited. You could feel the kid’s eyes on you it made your skin prickle. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered you one you decline politely and his smile turned you red. “Hey, don't worry. Daddy is nice.”

  
You were starting to feel like his “Daddy” was not what you originally thought.

  
Soon the almost unbearable silence was broken by the hum of a motor. It grew louder until a Harley Davidson pulled around the corner. The engine stopped and blondie all but bounced into the new arrival’s arms. There was definitely an intimacy between the two and the color drained from your face.

  
The helmet was removed and dark hair fell out and, fuck this guy was hot too. While blondie had a lethal playfulness about him, this guy was just lethal. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’

  
He made his way over and inspected both cars and you. You feel his dark eyes took in more of you than you care to admit. He extends his hand towards you and the sudden movement causes you to flinch. “It’s ok.” His accent was thick as well but his presence was calming. “My name is Otabek and you have obviously met Yuri. I told him not to go driving by himself.”

  
“But it wasn't my fault!”

  
“You cut me off then slammed on your breaks!”

  
Just as the two of you were about to go at it Otabek makes a sound that sounded like an order and you both stop. But not without Yuri sticking his tongue out at you. Punk.  
“From the looks of it,” Otabek finally said after further inspection, “you are both at fault.” Now you were both yelling at him. “Let me finish. I know how my Yura drives and sometimes I am amazed he comes home alive at all. But you my friend were going well above the speed limit.”

  
You stood there gaping like a fish. “How did you-?”

  
“The impact left skidmarks. The length shows how long it took to slow down. If you had been going the speed limit they would be much shorter.” Both you and Yuri exchange looks. He smiles between the two of you. "Now Yuri I can deal with you on my own. But for you, here is my card. I will personally see that you get a new car.”

  
Who was this dark angel who stood in front of you? His hand brushed yours as he slipped the card between your fingers. “Now I’ve called a car for you to take you wherever you need to go. Your new car should arrive in a few days along with your things.”

  
“Wait!” you tried to shake yourself from the spell you were under. “You're taking care of me?”

  
“Of course. It’s what Daddies do.” He winked at you and turned and walked back to his bike. “Come Yura.”

As they walk off you hear Yuri say something in Russian. “Папа, я хочу, чтобы он был игрушкой.” they both smiled at you one more time.

  
“Я знаю Котенка”

 

*****  
TRANSLATIONS

“Папа, я хочу, чтобы он был игрушкой.” - “Daddy, I want it as a toy.”

“Я знаю Котенка”- “I know Kitten.”


	2. CHAPTER TWO: A PREPOSITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought about it. Yuri was right. You hadn’t had a vacation in over a year and you can't really remember the last time you had a good night out. Plus, how harmful is a dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link to see what they are wearing.
> 
> P.S. please don't kill me I used Google translate.

You screamed for the third time that morning and stared up at your ceiling. You were now working from home because one of the companies that your company shared a building with was being investigated by the authorities and the whole building is shut down until further notice. Your boss however still wanted to you to meet her insane and borderline abusive deadlines. Your neighbor banged on the wall to tell you to shut up. “You wanna do this report Kyle?!” you hear a soft ‘No’. “That’s what I fucking thought.”

You look back at the spreadsheets and pay stubs in front of you and try to piece together gains and losses from the past 12 months for some fuck-all business that you didn't care about. Deciding It’s break time, you go get yourself something to drink. From your kitchen window you could see your car. You thought back to two months ago when you got it.  _ ‘Otabek.’  _ you thought. In all honesty you found yourself thinking about him more than you should, but after you got the car he promised you heard nothing from the man.  _ ‘Yuri.’  _ sometimes you still saw his eyes haunting you in your reflection. You even caught yourself saying his name aloud as if it would magically make him appear.

You get pulled out of your thoughts by banging at your door.  When you opened your door, Otabek and Yuri were standing expectantly. You weren’t expecting it to actually work. Otabek was in a black tailored  [ suit ](https://www.polyvore.com/otayuri/set?id=224471105) with his hair gelled and looked like he was on his way to a meeting while Yuri had his long hair swept up into a bun, dark sunglasses, wine colored lipstick and from what you could see, an all black outfit under a leather jacket with a very expensive looking bag to match.

“Oh good.” Otabek’s voice still gave you the chills. “I wasn’t sure if this was the right place.”

“You letting us in or what?” and Yuri was still the same. Although how much could change in two months?

“What are you both doing here?”

Yuri cut you a look. “You know damn well we wouldn't be caught dead in a run down building like this. We’re here for you, dumbass.”

“What he means is do you mind if we come inside.” he smiled and you stepped aside. Yuri was quick to make himself at home but Otabek stood respectfully to the side. “We wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I heard about what happened at your job.”

“Th-thanks.” why were you stammering? “We’re all working from home for now but I don't know if we’ll be able to keep it going for much longer.”

He nodded quietly. Yuri scoffed. You looked over to where he was and you saw his feet up and all over your spreadsheets. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“What?” he feigned innocently. “It's not like you like your job anyway.”

“Юра. Ноги со стола.” you look at Otabek and feel the energy between the two of them. Yuri slowly moves his feet and sits up properly. 

“Now, not to be rude but what are you really here for?” As much you liked looking at them, you had work that needed to be done.

“Forgive us.” Otabek stepped towards you and out of reflex you stepped back. “We came to invite you to dinner. Yura wanted to help you get ready. That is, if you agreed to come with us.”

“And what’s the catch?” You didn’t want to fall into a trap. Otabek smirked before answering.

“We should be leaving town in the next few days and we wanted to have you as company for the remainder of our trip.”

“Besides,” Yuri interrupted, “You look like you could use a break, and a makeover, and a good time in general.”

“Юрий прекратил это.” there was an edge to his voice this time.

“Я ошибаюсь?” his green eyes widened with whatever he was saying.

“Anyway,” Otabek turned his attention back to you. “What do you say?”

You thought about it. Yuri was right. You hadn’t had a vacation in over a year and you can't really remember the last time you had a good night out. Plus, how harmful is a dinner? “Fine, I guess. What should I wear?”

“Leave that to me.” Yuri stood up and removed his glasses. “But first you need to shower. And use this,” he pulls a bottle out of his bag that looked like it could cost a month’s rent. “If I have to spend the evening with you I don't want to be choking on whatever crap it is you wear normally.”

Otabek laughed a little and went to kiss Yuri goodbye. “So I’ll leave you both too it. Yurochka play nice.”

“I’m always nice.” you scoff and roll your eyes. Yuri turns and cuts you a look. “Didn’t I tell you to get in the shower?”

The soap Yuri gave you had a spicy citrus scent and the bubbles it created felt luxurious. Too bad Yuri was an ass otherwise you would have asked him where he got it. You took your time enjoying it because who knew when you’d be this lucky again. Just as you lost yourself in the feeling, your bathroom door slammed open. “I hope you're being thorough.”

Even though you knew he couldn’t see you to still tried to cover yourself. “The door has a lock for a reason you know!!” 

“Pfft, not anymore.” there was rummaging  before something was shoved through the curtain. “Use this for your hair. I need it to be manageable before I can do anything with it.”

You tried to calm yourself. “Can you please get the fuck out of my bathroom?”

“Wash your hair before I get in there and wash it for you.” god this kid liked to push buttons.

“GET. OUT.” He left but not without mumbling about something in his native language. 

You deliberately took your time to finish and towel off. When you got back into the living room you saw that Yuri had rather roughly reorganized everything. He eyed you as you looked around almost daring you to say something. “Can you ask before you start destroying my stuff?”

“Whatever. I did you a favor. Sit down.” He points to one of the two dining chairs he had in front of him. 

“I don't know if I trust you.”

“Let’s keep it that way. Makes things interesting.” realizing you were at an impasse, you took a seat.

It was quiet as Yuri parted, dried, and began straightening your hair. He grumbled here and there about the hair care regimen you should be be doing and you reminded him that not everyone has hundreds of thousands of dollars sitting around. “That’s why you should get a Daddy like mine.” you tensed at the term and felt Yuri lean down to whisper to you. “He buys me anything I want. I’m sure he’d do the same for you.”

You tried to ignore the goosebumps that rose up on your arms. “I never took you as the sharing type.”

“I’m very generous when I want to be.” 

After hair came clothing. Yuri had you all but strip down as he raided your closet. “You dress like shit.”

“You've told me.” you sat off to the corner watching him. 

Unsatisfied, he snapped his fingers at you. “Up.”

“No! Why?”

“I said up.” You held eye contact as he came over to you and touched your neck. His eyes dropped to where his fingertips rested and you knew he could see your pulse rushing. “Don't worry.” he tapped a finger against your chin. “I'm not going to hurt you, yet.” Yuri’s voice dipped as he leaned closer. “О, но что я хочу сделать с тобой, моя маленькая мышь.”

You had to admit Yuri scared you. It was something in his eyes and the way he watched you. What upset you is that you could tell he knew. The smile that graced his face made you nervous. 

“Now get up and hold your arms out to the side. Da?” you nodded before you even knew what you were doing. His hands pressed against you and you tried to will your body to not give anything away. “Вам нравится, когда я так трогаю вас?”

You struggle to breath. "You know I don't know what you're saying.”

“That makes it even better.” he was too close. Too warm. “I was saying that we seem to be about the same size. My clothes might be a little tight for you though. Not that anyone would mind.” he turned and sauntered off.

You dropped your arms and followed him. “Um, I would mind.” he pulled out a travel bag that was full of 98% see through clothing. “I see you're a strong supporter of the Free the Nipple campaign.”

“Shut up and put this on. We’re running out of time.”

“Running out of time for what?”

Yuri’s eyes sparkled. “We have to go meet Daddy.”

He squeezes you into several outfits before you both compromise on  [ one ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=224458365) . Yuri convinced you to put on some make up. “At least cover your acne.”

“Not all of us have the skin of a porcelain doll.”

“You're only jealous because I'm beautiful.” he went into your room to get ready by himself. He had left his phone on the table and it began going off. At first it was just a text message or two then it turned into a phone call. Then two phone calls.

“Um, Yuri?”

“Da?”

“Your phone.”

“Дерьмо. I think it’s Otabek. Answer it for me.”

You do as instructed and are greeted by very quick words in another language. “Sorry. Yuri is getting ready.”

“I’m so sorry. This is Otabek. Just checking on you guys.” the phone is snatched from you.

“We’re on our way. Twenty more minutes. See you soon.” while he finished the call you look at what he had on. Yuri’s  [ outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/otayuri/set?id=224456269) left little to the imagination. His hair was down and even in the shitty lighting of your apartment it looked like spun gold. He finished up his call and started packing his things. “Daddy says he has a table for us and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Once everything was zipped and in your car Yuri commandeered the wheel and you both were off. You forgot that Yuri didn’t know how to drive like a normal person. “Cars like this were made for speed.”

“Yeah but I’m going to be the one stuck with the ticket so slow down.”

“капризный ребенок.”

“I’m going to need you to stop that.” he repeated the words and laughed as he took a corner way too fast. 

You say a prayer of thanks to a long forgotten deity as you pull up to the venue in one piece. The place was nice. Yuri tossed your keys to a waiting valet and you began to notice the stares as you made your way inside. Yuri basked in the attention but you were feeling uncomfortable. You were lead to the booth Otabek had reserved. Yuri greeted him with an enthusiastic kiss and you sat across from them awkwardly as you waited for them to finish.

“You both look lovely.” Otabek said once they pulled apart. 

“It's amazing what a little bit of soap can do.” You joked trying to hide the red in your cheeks.

“Did I do a good job?” Yuri was curled up under him like a puppy. Otabek said something that made Yuri’s eyes widen and smile in my direction. I make a face back at him.

“So did you both have fun?”

You shrugged and took a sip of the wine the waiter brought. “We didn't kill each other. But I will admit we got very close.”

“Yura?”

“Not my fault someone doesn't know how to listen.”

You go to say something else but catch the look in Otabek’s eyes. He turns to say something to Yuri. “Он слушает больше, чем вы.” Yuri's face was unreadable as Otabek laughed. He was gorgeous when he laughed. The low lighting made him seem larger than life and the wine you were all but gulping did well to calm you down. He and Yuri nuzzle back and forth and you sat back and third wheeled like a pro. Yuri noticed and made a face at you. 

“Why are you sitting so far away?”

You changed the subject. “You know if you keep making faces like that your face will get stuck like that.”

Otabek tried to hide the fact he choked on his drink and patted the open cushion in his free side. “Come. There is plenty of space.” you protest a bit more but he insists. “How can we get to know you from all the way over there?” 

It might have been the alcohol or the realization that prolonged eye contact with Otabek lead to mind control but you scooted closer. As soon as you were within arms reach, a strong hand snaked around your waist and pulled you flush against him. “There. Safe next to Papa.” now you were wishing you had let Yuri put more blush on you.

Eventually you warned up to the feeling of Otabek's hand on your back and even managed to disregard Yuri’s heels in your lap. After dinner a tipsy Yuri squeezed himself between the two of you announced that you were going to be joining them for a sleepover. 

“I don't think so.”

Yuri slung his arms around your neck. “Why not? Aren't we fun?”

“You are,” you tried to peel him off of you. “But I have work and I don't want to impose.”

“It's not imposing if it's an invitation.” Otabek had leaned over to help you get free of the blond. “Besides, Yura could use some company.”

In thinking it over you realized that Yuri really isn't that bad once you got past his attitude. And there was definitely a private side to Otabek you were curious to see. 

“What's the worst the old hag could do?” Yuri pouted. “Fire you? It'd be an improvement if you ask me.”

“I didn't but yet here we are.” his mouth opened in shock at your comeback. “And how did you know my boss was a woman?” 

“Yes Yura,” Otabek was surprised as well. “How do you know?”

Yuri blushed at being caught. “You mentioned it once or twice.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “No I haven’t. Yuri, have you been spying on me?” he started turning red and fumbling for words.

“No, I was bored and wanted something to do.”

“So you stalked me?” you were more entertained than upset. Yuri sat in Otabek’s lap red as a strawberry.

Yuri got a slight pinch on his side. Was he being tickled? “Tell him you're sorry.”

Otabek stopped and Yuri tried to catch his breath. “Sorry.” 

“For what?” you kinda liked having the upper hand with him.

“For stalking you.”

“Yura.” Otabek’s voice was stern this time. “Say it like you mean it.” 

He gives his lover a look and slides over to where you are. Yuri deposits himself into your lap and pulls you into a very inappropriate kiss. It lasts for longer than even you could have imagined before he pulls back and looks at you. He was so close you could see the eyeliner and mascara starting to smudge around his eyes making them look darker. “Прости.(Prosti)”

“Calling me a prostitute does not count as an apology.” you coughed trying to ignore the feeling in your lap.

“Prosti is Russian for ‘I’m sorry’.” Otabek corrected.

Yuri pressed his face into the crook of your neck and you could feel his lips meet skin. “How about you come home with us and I show you how sorry I really am.”

**_TRANSLATIONS_ **

Юра, ноги со стола. - Yura, legs off the table.

Юрий прекратил это. - Yuri stop it.

Я ошибаюсь? - Am I wrong?

О, но что я хочу сделать с тобой, моя маленькая мышь. - Oh but what I want to do to you my little mouse.

Вам нравится, когда я так трогаю вас? - Do you like it when I touch you like this?

Дерьмо. - Shit. 

капризный ребенок. - Crybaby

Он слушает больше, чем вы. - He listens more than you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2? Really? Anyway, I stopped here for a reason. Should reader-chan be male or female? Or both? Idk. Help!!
> 
> again I am available here: https://history-has-been-made.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Leave notes there or here.


	3. Krolik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a boy!! I decided to write this portion as a boy.

You pulled up to the house Otabek and Yuri were staying in. If you had doubted his wealth before you couldn't now. Your thoughts are disrupted by your passenger door opening and a hand being offered to you. “Come inside Krolik. Мен кішкентай қоянның ауырып кетуін қаламаймын.”

“You do that too, huh?” you pulled his jacket closer around you and took his hand. He smiled down at you before locking the car and leading you inside. Otabek didn’t seem to be one for many words. He was mostly silent as he drove the three of you home. Yuri had been placed in the backseat by himself, “To avoid any accidents” Otabek explained. As he parked, Otabek told Yuri to go and get ready and he took your hand and led you inside.

The two of you sat in an office like room that seemed very official. Very Otabek. “Would you like anything to drink?”

You nodded and he poured a dark liquid into a glass and handed it to you. After pouring another glass for himself he took a seat in an armchair across from you. “So what kind of work do you do Otabek?”

“I run several major law firms throughout the world.” he said removing his tie.

“So you’re a lawyer?”

“Not exactly. I am just lucky enough to own some.” he stood up and went through a doorway you hadn’t noticed before, to put the tie away. “Yuri and I are here because I came to close on the sale of another one in the city.” he called from the next room. Your mouth went dry when he returned and began working on the buttons of his shirt. “What about you?”

“What about me what?” you stumbled trying to regain yourself.

He chuckled. “What did you do for work Krolik?”

“I was an accountant.”

“Ah, so you like numbers?”

“Yes.” you finished of the last of your drink and set the glass down.

Otabek watches your every move then walks over to his desk. “Maybe you can help me with this.” he pulled out a file and opened it to reveal some totals.

You made your way over and began looking through the available information. You were almost unaware of the hands trailing down your arms. “I hope you don't mind but I want to hang my jacket up.” he takes it off of you and you could feel the heat in your cheeks as he pulled away.

You tried to focus on the numbers in front of you. “What is this account for? Just so I can know what I’m dealing with.”

He eased himself into the leather chair next to you. “The supposed revenue of the company I just took over.”

You flipped through the file and tried to make sense of what you were given. “Something seems off but I'm not sure what.” you didn’t realize how close he was.

Otabek got out of his chair and pulled you against him. “have you ever been with a man before Krolik?”

You tried to keep your eyes on his but you caught yourself glancing at his lips. They looked inviting. “The numbers don't add up.”

His hands tighten around your waist. “Do I make you nervous Krolik?” How was he doing this? How was he invading your thoughts and exposing you? You said nothing so he smiled and moved a stray hair out of your face. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

You nodded and he wasted no time closing the space between you. You could taste the alcohol he had just been drinking and now you wanted to taste more. You backed into the desk and you could feel Otabek tugging at the front of your shirt. He told you to lift your arms and in one swift motion he had it up and over your head. He began to kiss down your neck and torso and it felt divine. You suddenly remembered something.

“What about Yuri?” you managed between not very well stifled moans.

Otabek kissed you again and began carrying you somewhere. “Don’t worry Krolik. He’ll be joining us soon. Now go sit on the bed.”

You turned around and saw a large bed. You made quick work of your shoes and pants and did as instructed. He came over and kissed you again. “Now Krolik, this is very important. Both Yuri and I plan to pleasure you tonight. Are you ok with that?” his eyes were serious.

You looked up at him and nodded. “I want it Otabek.” he smiled. “I want all of it.” he kissed you again.

“Good boy.” he pulled away from you and you suddenly felt cold without him. He went to another door and brought Yuri in and sat him next to you. Yuri had removed his dress and sat with only his corset and underwear on. His eyes were dark as he looked you over. “Kiss him Krolik.”

You leaned over and Yuri readily accepted your mouth on his. Your hands worked their way into each other’s hair. “You two play nice. Daddy has to go get something.”

After he left Yuri turned to you. “Go to the center.” you slid into position and he climbed on top of you. “I’ve been wanting to do this since the day we met.” he peppered your neck and chest with kisses and he reached behind you digging his nails into your skin. Yuri’s mouth was warm and he was being so gentle you were starting to feel fuzzy.

“Is this good for you Krolik?” you whimper in need as he begins to suck on your collar bone. You knew that the way he was working you over was going to leave some type of evidence and that made you want more.

You scratched at him impatiently. “So that's how you want to play?” a free hand stroked up and down your side and teased at the edge of your underwear. His fingers danced over your hard cock.

“Yuri please.” now you really needed him to touch you.

“Please what?” he cooed rubbing circles into your hip. Now was not the time for games.

“Do something Yuri. Anything.” you could feel yourself starting to throb and from the way he pressed against you Yuri was in the same position.

“What's the hurry? We’ve got all night.” Otabek had entered the room and made his way back over to the two of you. Nothing was said as he kissed Yuri and palmed him for a moment through his underwear. When they pulled apart Yuri was flushed and panting. “Both of you. Underwear. Off.”

You wanted to feel embarrassed by how hard you were from just a little touching but when you saw how Yuri stood at attention you realized you weren't the only one getting worked up. “Yura. I believe it's time for dessert.”

Yuri positioned himself at the edge of the bed and pulled you closer to him with your legs on either side of him. Otabek leaned over and gave you a rough kiss. “Just relax and breathe.” you watched as he positioned himself behind Yuri. “Daddy is going to take good care of the both of you.”

You look to Yuri who seemed to be displaying himself for Otabek. He removed something and it caused Yuri to hiss and buck back at him. “Continue Yura.”

He dipped his head and his hair tickled your inner thighs as he began to put his mouth everywhere but where you wanted it to be.

“Yuri please!” if he didn't do something soon you were not above doing it yourself.

“Don't ask me. Ask Daddy.”

Fuck. You were desperate to feel something on your cock other than this teasing. “Daddy?”

“Daddy who?”

“Daddy Otabek?”

“Yes Krolik?”

“I want Yuri to eat me.”

“Каковы шансы? Кролик хочет съесть кошку. Are you hungry Yuri?”

“I’m starving, Daddy.” Yuri managed between moans. Whatever Otabek was doing to him had him nearly delirious.

“What loving Daddy lets his baby starve?” he moved Yuri's hair out of his face and tied it up for him. “Why don't you have a snack?” Yuri's lips close around you and he began sucking. “Now don't stop until I tell you.”

It felt so good to be getting it for once. You moaned and arched your back as his tongue slid over your head. His arms wrapped around your thighs and he held you in place as he got rougher. “Are you close Krolik?”

“Yes.” you were so close tears were forming in your eyes.

“Yes what?” whatever he does causes Yuri to moan against you.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good Krolik. Now I want you to relax and cum for us.”

As if on cue Yuri began focusing on just your tip. Your hands flew to his hair undoing the bun Otabek had made. You wouldn't call yourself vocal but this was different. With every sound you made Yuri made one in response. In an instant your vision went white and your muscles seized. You could feel yourself babbling incoherently as Yuri continued ravaging you through the orgasm.

“That's enough Yura.” he finally releases you and Otabek pulls him into a kiss. “You did well Yura, and Krolik, you taste so good I’ll have to try it myself soon.”

He leaned over you and gave you a kiss as well. His hand dropped between your legs and you could still feel yourself pulsing against him. A finger slipped into you and before you could make any noise Otabek kissed you again. The kiss deepens as a second and eventually third finger gets pushed into you. “You're so wet Krolik. And so warm.”

As he stretched you open he muttered things to both you and Yuri and peppered you neck and chest with hickies of his own. Finally he pulled his fingers out. You moan in protest at the sudden emptiness. “Папа, я могу пойти в нее сейчас?” Yuri sounded desperate.

“Do you want something in you Krolik?”

His fingers were gliding up and down your inner thigh and you tried to focus. “Yes daddy.”

“Do you want Yuri in you?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Вперед Котенок.”

“Спасибо.” Yuri took his position over you and began to line himself up with your entrance. Before pushing in a condom was rolled down his shaft and it looked to be the first time that evening his dick was getting any attention. Once deemed ready, Yuri slowly he pushed his way in and let out a satisfied moan. “Little Krolik you feel so good around me.”

“Do you want something in you too Yura?” Otabek had gotten up and moved behind him. Yuri says something but a hand hits flesh. “So Krolik can understand too.”

“Yes daddy. Please fill me.” Yuri moaned and rutted against you causing you to buck back.

“Good boy. Now hold still for Daddy.”

Yuri buries his face in your chest and curses. When Otabek begins to push his way into him, Yuri whimpers and grips on to you. Once all the way in, Otabek leaned forward and brought all three of you into a sloppy kiss. Mid kiss he snapped his hips up and moved the both of you at the same time.

“Yuri. Why don't you show our guest how good you are at taking daddy's cock?” the Yuri that looked into your eyes was a different Yuri than the one you recognized. His pupils were dilated and the rose of his cheeks made him look mad.

The give in the bed signaled that Otabek had moved back giving Yuri the signal to begin. He was slow at first as he pulled out of you and pushed back onto Otabek but as he picked up speed you both increased in volume. You could hear the low hum of affirmations from Otabek and soft “thank you daddy’s” as Yuri began to reach his peak.

Yuri also showered you with small praises and kissed up and down your chest. “Beautiful Krolik you're so good for me.” he managed out between moans.

You felt yourself getting closer to the edge as Yuri started to go faster hinting that he was in the same position. A thumb was pressed to the tip of your cock and it rubbed circles into you as Yuri rammed into your prostate and pushed you into your second orgasm. Yuri pulled out and you watched as he took of his condom and let Otabek fuck him until he came all over himself and you.

After a few more thrusts the two men hovering over you stopped moving. Otabek extracted himself from Yuri and with a moan, Yuri laid down next to you and pulled you into a kiss. Euphorically you kissed him back. Strong hands eased you out of the position you were in. Another set of lips were soon on your skin and you turned your attention to them as well.

“Are you satisfied Krolik?”

“Yes daddy. Thank you.”

He hums and leans over you to kiss Yuri. “And you Kitty?”

“Always daddy.”

TRANSLATIONS

Мен кішкентай қоянның ауырып кетуін қаламаймын. (Kazakh) - I don't want the little bunny getting sick.

Каковы шансы? Кролик хочет съесть кошку. (Russian) - What are the chances? The rabbit wants to get eaten by the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always Kudos and Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Krolik means Bunny.


	4. THE NEXT MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets one on one time with Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #can'tstopwontstop. What is this? Another chapter? Thank you to everyone who is leaving comments and kudos. They mean the world!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The next morning you woke up and briefly forgot where you were. As you rolled to the side you saw a face almost completely covered by blond hair.  _ ‘Yuri.’ _ You smiled and moved a small tangle of hair out of his mouth. When you finally moved to get up you found out that Yuri likes to sleep wrapped around people.

After untangling yourself you looked around. Otabek wasn't there but the door to his office was open. Two robes were set out and you assumed they were for you and Yuri so you took one and carefully (mostly because of the pain in your hips) made your way over and peeked through. Otabek was at his desk going through files with a steely look on his face.

“You don't have to lurk in my doorway.” he said without looking up. “Come here.” Sheepishly you enter and he opens his arms for you to go sit with him. “Did you sleep well Krolik?” you nodded as you leaned into him. He pressed a kiss to your neck. “I’m glad.”

This was nice. Sitting with him like this. You glance at his screen and look at the time. “Shit! I’m late!” you jumped up and started looking for your phone.

“What happened Krolik?”

“I’m late!” you found your clothes neatly folded on the table. You began checking pockets but to no avail. “My boss makes us call or text her as a way to clock in.”

“Your phone is over by the wall charging.” you grab it and go to dial your login for work but you see an email from your boss.

It was a mass email and nothing good comes from a mass email. Shaking slightly you open it. You scan it and start to laugh, then cry, then laugh again. Otabek comes and takes the phone from you.

_ “To all employees of Desiderata Finance, _

_ With a heavy heart I am writing you to let you know that DF is no more. Our corporate headquarters in Belgium have decided to shut our branch office down. Each of you will receive full salaries plus what would have been holiday bonuses in one final check that should go out by the end of the week. _

_ Attached are open job opportunities and I will be more than happy to write letters of recommendations for any who are interested. Thank you for all of your hard work and good luck on wherever the future takes you. _

_ With much gratitude, _

_ Lucy Helmin _

_ CEO of Desiderata Finance _

_ (xxx)xxx-xxxx” _

He read the email aloud and you were starting to freak out. You were now jobless and you were not prepared. Otabek held you until you calmed down. “You know you aren't out of a job Krolik.” he said rubbing circles in on your back. “Look at it as being released from a burdensome commitment. Now you can find something more enjoyable.” he smoothed your hair back and kissed your forehead. “Would you like daddy to kiss you and make it better?”

You laugh at his joke and let him wipe your tears way. “There we go Krolik.”

“What does that mean anyway?”

“It means bunny.” Yuri plopped down onto the couch next to you and pointed out that you had taken his spot.

You begin your customary bickering until Otabek pulls you both onto his lap. “Daddy's lap is big enough for the both of you.” he kisses the two of you and decide to give up the fight for now. “Now for you Krolik, I happen to know someone in need of a personal accountant. The only real question is if you are willing to travel for work?”

“What? I-how?”

“Do you want to travel for work?” Yuri grumbled as he tried to pull out a knot in his hair.

“I guess.”

Otabek maneuvers you off of his lap and goes and grabs a file off of his desk. When he hands it to you, you see it was the file from last night. “You mentioned that the numbers were off. After breakfast show me where and we’ll see what we can do about getting you a new job.”

~~

You knew you were right. You searched the company and looked at multiple reviews left by patrons and legal records for their lawyers. Around lunch time Otabek came to see your results. “They lied about several things in this report.”

“Show me.” he leaned against the table next to you and folded his arms

“First problem is the approval ratings. They told you they have an average 4.5/5 star rating but they really have a ⅗ star rate from the community.” he pulled out a notebook and began to write. “Next is the win/lose ratio. According to them they win about 85% of cases and that is true in small court. In any other type of law like corporate they have a 23% success rate and those numbers are coming from the courts themselves.”

He nodded and made some more notes then looked up at you smiling. He opens his arms for you to come and sit with him. You accept his offer and he pulls you onto his lap and gives you a kiss. “It’s a shame that none of my analysts are as smart as my Krolik.”

You hum in satisfaction. Though you would probably never admit it out loud, you had a praise kink and hearing a job well done from Otabek had you feeling mushy inside. “So what are you going to do about the company?”

He nuzzled into your neck and hummed in thought. “I have to do something.” he mumbled dipping down to nip at your collar bone. “I can’t have people crossing me like this and getting away with it.”

“Mmm. That wouldn’t be good.” he tugged at you until you were straddling him.

“First,” he said between kisses. “I’m going to fire all of my accountants and replace them with someone better.” his hand slid under your shirt and he pulled it off of you.

“Sounds reasonable. What next?”

He gets up and turns so you’re the one on the table now.  “Then I am going to pay a visit to this company and let them know what I think about them pulling this trick on me.” He leaves a trail of kisses from your neck down to your navel then looks back up at you. “Where is Yuri?”

“He’s probably consuming the soul of a small child to maintain his youthful appearance.” You said it so casually that Otabek burst into a full body laugh.

“Қасіретін айтатын қоян. Бұны ұнатамын..”

“Your Russian sounds different from Yuri’s.”

“It should. Seeing as it is Kazakh.” You blush in your embarrassment and Otabek reaches back up to kiss you. “But back to what we were doing.”

Otabek starts to palm at you and you feel yourself growing hard at the touch. “Do you want Daddy in you?”

It didn’t take much for him to rile you up and you could see in his face that he knew it. “What if Yuri catches us?”

“We’ll ask him to join.” He leans you back and makes quick work of stripping you and bending you over the table. “Now lets see how well you can take me.”

Strong hands kneaded into your ass and pulled at flesh exposing your hole. You gasp as something cold drips onto it. “You always this prepared?” he says nothing in answer to you and something warm pushes its way inside of you. Your back arches and you shudder. 

“Safety is always important.” a second finger finds its way into you and you can feel yourself starting to get hard. It blew your mind how he knew exactly how to touch you. You feel something brush your prostate and you pushed back onto him. “You like that Krolik?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Do you think you’re ready for Daddy to take you?” you nod as he adds another finger and presses himself against you. He felt big. Clothing shifted behind you and soon you could feel his tip pressing against you. “Just relax.” extra lube is added as he pushed his way into you. You let out a long moan. Yuri made it look so easy last night.

Otabek was still as you adjusted to his grth in you but you could feel his hands dancing around your much more than exposed dick. He pulled you into a standing position and you leaned back for a kiss. “Tell Daddy how you want it Krolik.”

Much to your surprise you were really starting to like this ‘daddy’ thing. “I want you to fuck me Daddy.” he pulled out and slammed back into you. You screamed and he held you in place.

“Like that Krolik?”

“Yes Daddy.” He repeated the the action and hit your prostate again.Otabek folds your arms behind your back and continues. 

Each entry makes you moan louder and louder for him. The pressure between your legs was becoming unbearable and you begged him to touch you there. “Daddy please, touch me.”

“Touch you where Krolik?” Otabek slowed his pace and deceptively gentle kisses were placed on the back of your neck.

“Touch my dick Daddy, please.”

“Well since you asked so politely.” he pulls out of you and just as you go to tell him that that is the exact opposite of what you wanted, he turns you to face him and then he pushes right back in as deep as he could go. Without missing a beat he goes back to the slow pace he had a moment ago. His hand closed around your swollen member and he gives it a tug. “You look just about ready to pop.”

He begins to pick up speed and his strokes moved in unison with his hips. You place a hand over his and he moves it off. “Don’t touch yourself. Let Daddy do it for you.”

Instead your hands wound into his hair as he brought you to orgasm. You clenching around him caused Otabek to cum soon after. He peppered you with kisses and praises as he cleaned you up. “Can this count towards payment for your services.”

You smiled as he put your shirt back on you. “Consider it a deposit.”

**_TRANSLATIONS_ **

Қасіретін айтатын қоян. Бұны ұнатамын.- A bunny that tells jokes. I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suposed to be a one shot. What have I done?


	5. CHAPTER 5: PLAY DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daddy is away his babies will play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, back again!! Sorry this is so late, school and work and adulting in general is very hard. Thanks to all the lovely people who have been reading and leaving kudos and comments. It means so much.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me later.

At lunch Otabek told you and Yuri that he was going to be out late. 

“Well what are we supposed to do?” you were beginning to think that yelling was the default setting for Yuri.

“Spend time with each other.” Otabek offered. “Krolik, I’m sure you have some things you want to get from your apartment.”

You shrugged. “Just a few. Yuri doesn't have to come with me if he doesn't want too.”

“If I go can I drive?” 

“Hell no.” you were not in the mood for near death experiences. 

Yuri cleared his plate and ran out of the room. “I’m going and I’m driving.”

You’re left looking at Otabek. He smiled and checked his watch. “You'll be fine.” he kissed the top of your head and went after his little blond devil.

~~~

“Hurry up asshole!!” Yuri yelled laying on the horn. “You're the one that wanted to go.”

You took a deep breath and got in. 

“Finally.”

“Fuck you.”

Yuri knew the way to your house a little too well but you decided not to about it. “So what are we getting?” he asked as he parked.

“Clothes-”

“No. Leave them here.” he tried to pin you to the side of the car. “Leave them or I will burn them all.”

You looked down at him with an arched brow. Yuri was going to give you a headache. “I can't be naked all the time.”

“Why not?” he pressed up against you and ran his hand up your leg. “It’s a good look on you.”

You flicked his nose and pulled him into the building. “If we work fast enough this should only take about 2 hours.”

When the elevator doors opened you both made your way to your apartment only to bump into Kyle on his way out of his.

“Dude! You're alive!” he rushed you for a hug. You and Yuri exchange looks. “I saw those Russians in black and thought you had been kidnapped and strung up. I wanted to call the police but then I realized if it was shady shit then they would string me up and you know I already have a fear of heights,”

He doesn't let go but keeps talking. Finally Yuri forces you both apart. “We’re in the middle of something right now so if you could move.”

Kyle gasped. He must not have noticed him before. “You're the hot Russian chick.”

You go to correct him but Yuri stops you. “Yes. I am the hot Russian chick and right now you are in my way.”

Kyle’s eyes went wide. “Dude… what did you do?”

“Nothing he can explain right now. I suggest you run along and if you tell anyone I’ll make you into borscht. Da?”

He backed away slowly. “Dude, if you need anything, bang on the wall 4 times.” he scurried back into his room and slowly closed the door.

“What the hell was that?” Yuri huffed as you let yourselves in.

“It’s just Kyle.” you shrugged as you start looking for something to put things in. “We moved in around the same time and I guess he’s sorta my friend.”

“He looks like hes gonna miss you.”

You looked over and see Yuri going through your cabinets. “I’m the only one who didn’t call the police on him during his frat boy days.” You fondly thought back to the plenty of times you should have. You were probably going to miss him too come to think of it.

You soon found a suitcase and some duffle bags in the back of your closet and laid them out on your bed. You turned around to start finding things to put in them when you heard everything hit the ground. Yuri was laying in their place posing. “What’s it feel like to finally have a 10 in your bed?”

You laughed and pushed him over to make room for at least one of the bags. “I’ll have you know I’ve made it home with quite a few attractive strangers.”

“But no one like me right?” he rolled onto his back and grabbed at a book that you had left open and flipped through it. He was looking for attention. You lean over him and give him a small kiss hoping it would satisfy him for now.

“Never anyone like you.” You both spent time laying there and you could feel Yuri’s hands ghosting over you. Trying to learn you. “You're too spoiled.” you teased as you pulled his hands out from under your shirt. He smiled up at you and pulled you down for another kiss.

“I don't think I’m spoiled enough.” You got off of him and began packing things. “You think Kyle is listening at the wall?”

You shrugged. “Probably.” you had just gotten used to it after all these years. 

Yuri fixed you with a look. “We should give him a show.” you lunged to stop him but Yuri was faster. He stood up and started jumping on the bed making lewd sounds and screaming in Russian. “да ебать меня сложнее.”

“Yuri stop!!! What does that even mean?!?”

“Сильнее!!” he pulled you after him and soon you’re jumping with him. He knocked you down and laughed in between his word. Finally he straddled you and faked an orgasm. For a few second you just looked at him mortified. His cheeks were flushed from all the laughing and jumping and his eye were bright under the black liner.

The sound of your panting was broken by a shower starting up in the building. “You broke him.” you tell Yuri as he laughed into your chest. He looked back up at you and you find your mouths on each other again. This time you rolled over and pinned Yuri under you. “Does Kitty want to play?” he tried to keep his bad boy look as you began peppering his exposed skin with kisses. He responded favorably to the attention and slipped a whimper when you lifted the hem of his shirt and kissed just above his navel. You leaned back.

“No, no, no, no. What are you doing? Why are you stopping?” 

You booped his nose again. “We came here to work not to play.”

~~~

Even though he whined and complained the entire time, Yuri helped you pack up things you deemed important. You and kyle said your goodbyes and you give him a potted plant and a list of all the places his spare keys are hidden around the building. 

Back at the house, some hired help had prepared a dinner and helped you move most of your things to what was to be your room for now. 

“I still don't see why you won’t share a room with me.” Yuri pouted in your doorway.

“Because you will probably try to kill me in my sleep.” he faked a laugh and began wandering your room. 

He lazily rummaged through the things on your tabletops. “How long did you live there anyway?” you tell him 5 or 6 years then go back to sorting out photos and papers. “What are you looking for?”

“Nothing really. Just sorting personal papers from company ones.” For about a half hour it was quiet as you sorted through your the things from your apartment and put things here or there depending on importance. Yuri had been wandering in and out so when you noticed him again he had found a glass of wine and was once again spread out on your bed flipping through a photo album. “One. Your family looks cute.” 

You rolled your eyes and begin going through your closet. “Yeah. looking cute is one thing. Being cute is another.” he offered you a sip and you accepted. “Where did you get this anyway?” 

“An open box in the kitchen.” He hides a smile as he holds up a polaroid. “And two. Who’s he?”

Without even looking clearly at the picture, you snatched it and the album from him and toss it into an open bag. Yuri looked at you shocked. “I’m not going to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

You didn't want to tell Yuri anything about him. No one in your opinion should be cursed to know who he was if didn't have to. “It doesn’t matter.”

You go back to what you were doing and hear the bed shift. Yuri pushes his watch into your face. “Do you know what time it is?” he was trying to use a cute voice. “It's bath time and you're joining me.”

“What? No. Why?” you tried to shake him off but he went back into the same position.

“Well,” he moved some hair out of your eyes and looked up at you. 

“And here I thought you were above puppy eyes.”

“Well,” he began again more forcefully. “You look like you need a brake. And I think, no, I know a bubble bath with me is the best course of action.”

Without waiting for a response he began nipping at your neck and undoing the buttons of your shirt.

“Yuri-” you breathed as he pulled you down to his level again. 

“No words. My bedroom, now.” You make a sound of affirmation and he leads you to his room and he pushes you into a chair. “Stay Krolik.”

Your body tingled at the sound of the pet name. He disappeared into the bathroom and you could hear water start to run. From somewhere in the room he produced a second glass and the bottle of wine you assumed he had gotten his first glass from. 

Soft music began to play as he poured you a glass. “Drink it.” you took a sip. “All of it.” you held the glass to your lips again and he tipped the base of it. When you're done he poured you another glass and finally one for himself. 

Yuri returned to the bathroom and you could see the steam rising from the bathtub as he disappeared from sight. Moments later he called for you. “Krolik. Come in here please.”

A small table and chair had been set up and you were ushered towards it. “I want you to relax.” he said unbuttoning the rest of your shirt and helping you out of it. “We are going to have a good time tonight.”

Yuri’s mouth met yours as you were helped out of the rest of your clothing and into a plush robe. You sat in the chair provided and Yuri tilted your head back.

“First you need a facial.”

“Is my skin that bad to you?” “Yes.” was his short reply. Mood. Ruined. He said nothing else as he began mixing things into a little bowl. He spotted you watching him and smiled. “любопытный кролик?”

Had you ever seen him smile at you before? He readjusted your head again and placed a hot towel over your face and began pressing it down in places.

“So you're going for more of a Sweeney Todd type murder then?” 

He huffed and pinched your nose. “Can you shut up for 5 minutes? I promise I won't kill you tonight.”

“Ok. I’ll stop.” 

He lifted the towel just over your lips and kissed you. “You better.”

Yuri explained that the hot towel was to open your pores and the following facial scrub was to remove dead skin. “We can do something about your eyebrows later but from the looks of it you are going to need a miracle worker and a high pain tolerance.”

You laughed dryly at his joke as he began to slather a thick cream over your face. When he finished, Yuri put you in the bathtub. “You know, I can't remember the last time I had a bubble bath.” Yuri shushes you an tells you to close your eyes and relax.

The moment he turned his back your eyes opened again and your watched as he swept his hair into a bun and repeated the same process he did to you. When he finished he stripped and came to join you in the water. “I hope you weren’t getting too lonely in here.” he teased as he slid in across from you. “Do you feel better?”

You look him over the bubbles were covering him up to his chest and he had the same pale purple clay on his face. Yuri seemed relaxed, why couldn’t you be too? “I feel a little better.”

He pouted momentarily then slid up next to you. This close you could see the water turning him light pink in places. “How ‘bout now?”

“Much better.” Yuri really was trying to make you feel better. You go to kiss the top of his head and regret it the moment the clay gets in your mouth. You make matters worse by trying to rinse your mouth out with the bathwater. 

Yuri laughs so hard he has to grip the side of the tub to keep from going under. “Why would you do that? глупый кролик.”

“I wish I knew.” you grumble wiping your mouth with a towel. When you look back at Yuri he motions for you to get out of the tub.

“I think it’s time we scrubbed this stuff off.” he pulled the stopper and watched as the water began to reseed.. “Go warm up the shower Krolik. I’ll be in there in a minute.”

The shower looked as big as the whole bathroom in your apartment. Your old apartment. You picked at your face a little as you tested the nobs trying to find the balance of hot water that you liked. You’re startled by a hand hitting your butt. “Don’t pick at it.”

Yuri stepped in and stood under the water. That was when you realized how exposed you were. Instinctively you covered yourself. “You can’t hide from me Krolik.” he said moving your hand. “I won’t let you.”

Yuri was making you dizzy. It was either him or the steam but regardless you couldn’t look away. He scrubbed away his clay mask and soon had you under the water so he could do the same to you. “Scrubbing also removes dead skin and improves circulation. We want our skin to be as soft as possible for Daddy. Right?” you nodded and he reached up and kissed you.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn heavy. You needed him. Right then. You pull apart and look at him. “Can I?”

He bit his lip and nodded. You pressed Yuri against the wall and began kissing anything you could get your mouth on. You whispered his name between each kiss and worked your way down until you were on your knees in front of him. “I promised I would play with you later didn't I?” you got a nervous laugh in response. 

You looked at the partial arousal in front of you and felt your own twitch in anticipation. You stroked him a bit and kissed his head as it began to poke through his foreskin. He hissed and tugged on your ear. “And no teasing bullshit.”

“Then you better not take your eyes off if me. You know, to make sure I do a good job.” to emphasize your point you locked eyes with him and licked him from base to tip before taking him in your mouth. 

You bobbed back and forth slowly watching his reactions each time. You let your hands wander up and down his legs and ever so often in between them. Growing impatient, Yuri grabbed at one of your free hands and pushed it towards his opening. “I said no teasing.”

You slid a finger in and Yuri rocked forward with a sigh. “Good Krolik. Just like that.” you sunk in to your finger in down to the second knuckle and got the reaction you wanted. Yuri’s hips bucked forward and his hands wound into your hair. “Again.” 

You pressed against his prostate again and again while your mouth worked on his tip. Yuri’s legs began to shake letting you know that whatever you were doing, you were doing it right. To keep him from slipping you slung one leg over your shoulder and increased your speed. 

Yuri fisted his hands into your hair and all you could hear were mixed Russian and English words before you were yanked back and Yuri finished himself on you. You slowed down and worked him through his orgasm until he slumped against you panting.

“Вы так добры ко мне.”

You held him under the now cold water and laughed. “I don't know what that means.”

A kiss was placed to the side of your neck. “It means that I might actually like you more then I intended.” Yuri cut off the shower and you both got out and dried off. 

“You know, the feeling might be mutual.”

TRANSLATIONS:

да ебать меня сложнее ~ Yes, fuck me harder.

Сложнее ~ Harder.

любопытный кролик ~ Curious bunny.

Вы так добры ко мне ~ You are so good to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feed me kudos and comments!!


	6. CHAPTER 6: PRETTY FACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bonding over boys, booze, and blush tones)

You left the bathroom long enough to grab some underwear and sweatpants from your room. When you got back Yuri was in a robe and sitting at his vanity blow drying his hair. You never noticed how light it was. “Are you naturally this blond?” 

Yuri watched as you roughly dried your hair with a towel. “Surprisingly yes. Both my mother and my father were platinum blonde as babies.”

“Wait, how old are you?” there were laws in this country and you were now praying you didn't just break a really big one.

“Does it matter?”

“In this country yes.”

He grumbled and shut off his blow dryer then faced you. “I’m 24 and Otabek is 26. Any more dumb questions?”

You raised your hands in surrender and took a seat on the other end of his bench. He continued with his task and you entertained yourself by playing with the things of makeup on his counter.

“You should let me do your makeup.”

“Wha- no.” you got up and tried to put distance between you and the colorful powders.

“Please?” he tugged at your sweats so you couldn't back up any further. “I won't make you look stupid. I promise.”

You tried to pull yourself free and discovered Yuri had a stronger grip than you expected. “Yuri.” you tried to make it sound like a warning but Yuri’s grip didn't budge. 

“This will be the only time I swear.”

You looked down at him and tried to remain stern but fuck was he cute like this. Without all of his heavy makeup, Yuri was all pastel pink and yellow and almost the picture of innocence. Thank god you both knew better.

“Ugh, fine.” you are a weak spirit. “But this will be the only time.” you both knew this was probably a lie.

Yuri jumped up, pulled you into a kiss, and used that momentum to push you into a soft swivel chair so he could position you with your back to the mirror. “We can call this bonding time.” 

You rolled your eyes and watched him spin around grabbing things from different boxes. “It only counts as bonding if we learn something about each other.” 

Yuri kept moving but you caught glimpses of his face. He was thinking about something and he didn't seem to happy about it. He walks back over to you and pushes your chair back until you could feel the table behind you. Somethings clatter behind you and whatever was bothering Yuri disappeared as he playfully straddled you and gave you a kiss. 

“Fine. You tell me your story and I’ll tell you mine.”

“Who is going to go first?”

He leaned back and muttered to himself in Russian sounding like he was trying to find the right word. “What is the slapping game called? Toe tam tic?”

“I have no idea what that means.”

He wrinkled his nose unsure. “The one you do when you choose things.” you saw he was serious. But you had to laugh.

“Well we have several children's games that help us choose things.”

“Well it has something to do with toes.” he pouted.

You thought about it and that narrowed it down to 2 possibilities. “You are either thinking of eenie meenie miney moe, or tic tac toe. Although tic tac toe isn't really used to choose things.”

“Which one uses hands?”

“Both technically.” he flicked your nose in annoyance and you laughed. “I think the one you want is eenie meenie miney moe.”

He grumbled and asked how it is played and you have him hold out a fist and you start the game.

_ “Eenie meenie miney moe,  _

_ Catch a tiger by the toe, _

_ If it hollers let it go, _

_ Eenie meenie miney moe.  _

_ My mother said to pick the very best one and you are it.”  _

It landed on you first. “This is not the one I wanted.” 

“Which one did you want?”

“I don't know. All I can visualize for it is a potato, but that doesn't matter now. You tell your story while I prep your face.”

Try as you might you could not think of any game that had potatoes in it. Save “hot potato” but that was a bit of a reach.

“I’m listening.” he called over his shoulder. “Feel free to start while I’m still young.”

“Hardy har har. Where should I even start?”

“I don't know. Tell me about where you grew up.”

“There isn't much too it.” 

“I still want to know.”

You sighed and watched as he dug through his makeup. “Fine. Ok, umm well I grew up in the middle of the country and I had a pretty boring life. Mom, Dad, one older sister Claire we call her Apple. And one younger sister Candice who I still call Doug.”

“Why?” Yuri had moved closer and was setting out the colors he wanted to use. 

“It was based off an old tv show we watched as kids. But yeah, we’re each about 2 years and part and a regular suburban family. I was raised Catholic so mass every sunday. That is until my mom found out I was hooking up with one of the altar boys during the breaks.”

“How naughty.”

You shrugged and smilde. “At least they knew I went to confession. But my sisters and I, we went to the only k-12 school in town. We went to stupid school dances and got into stupid after school fights.” Yuri straddled you again and tilted your head back gently and began rubbing something into your skin. 

“It’s just primer. Continue.”

“I, uhh, had my first kiss at 13 with a guy and at  17 with a girl. My senior year a boy and I were caught in the science room feeling each other up.” you stopped for a moment and thought back to that time. “I was forced to come out to my parents and hey treated me like I was a plague. For the life of me, I can’t remember his real name but I called him Pun’kin and he left town to avoid the rumors.”

“What is a Pun’kin?”

“Short for pumpkin. Just a nickname I liked to call him. But yeah he skipped town and I followed soon after. By 18 I was here in the city, in that shitty apartment and a stressful accounting job I am actually glad I don't have to go to anymore. Then I did boring adult things until I rear ended a very particular blond who was driving illegally and erratically and now I’m getting colorful dust put on my face by said blond.”

You open your eyes and see Yuri looking down at you. “You’re missing portions.”

“Irrelevant portions.” 

He paused for a moment but then continues rubbing circles into your face. “Do you still talk to your sisters?”

“Candice Yes, Claire hasn’t spoken to me or returned a holiday card since I moved here.” You held his glare for a bit but eventually he bit his cheek and leaned past you for something. 

He held up a dark paste stick.“This is for contour. It defines your features.” it looked like a giant crayon but who are you to judge? He rubbed it against your cheek and temples tilting his head in concentration. 

Your hands found their way to his hips and you gave them a squeeze. “I believe it’s your turn Yuri.”

“Fuck you.” he roughly turned your neck and you laughed.

“Let’s start small.” his grip tightened around your throat like he was trying to threaten you. You stared back at him unbothered. “Either do it like you mean it or don't do it at all.” the grip relaxed and and he cursed at you again. “How about you tell me where you are from.”

“знаешь что? трахать его. Ok. fine, well umm, I was born in Moscow Russia to no father and an MIA mother. I lived with my grandfather in a Pyatietazhka or walk-up as I hear people call it here. It actually wasn’t much bigger than your apartment if at all.” Yuri picked up a sponge thing and began rhythmically hitting your face with it. It was actually kind of relaxing.

“My Grandpa raised me by himself because my grandmother died before I was born and tried his best to give me what I needed. He worked long days in a local factory so for the most part I was left to myself or to neighboring old women with too many other kids to look after.” more of a strange pasty substance was smeared on your face as he kept talking.

“One woman, she always told us to call her Lila, was a dance teacher and I don't know what type of deal she struck with my Grandpa but she began taking me to her classes in the city after school until I was about 15.”

“What kind of dance was it?” 

Yuri shrugged and produced a spoolie for your eyebrows from the clutter behind you. “Ballet mostly and some ballroom. But in secondary school I started to hand around kids that didn’t think it was cool so instead of going to dance I would run around central Moscow shaking down tourist for money.” 

“And your Grandfather said nothing?”

Yuri tossed his head back and laughed. “He didn’t even know. I was usually asleep by the time he would get home from work but as long I was at the breakfast table he was none the wiser.” He looked away towards a dark window. “But there were plenty of nights I wished he did.” whatever he was thinking didn’t last. 

“Anyway, I built a bit of a reputation for myself. Seeing as no one really knew if I was a boy or girl, I would lure men out of their cars with the mention of sex and my group would steal them and sell them to магазин.” you flinched as he pulled out a stubborn eyebrow hair. “Hold still Krolik. But yeah there isn’t much else. I had my first time in a club bathroom with a stranger and was pretty wild before and after that.”

“But what of your grandpa? And how did you meet Otabek?”

“Hey no fair! I didn't get to ask you questions.”

“I never said you couldn't.”

Yuri’s smile disappeared for real this time. “Well they both go hand in hand. In Russia we don't have retirement or that stuff. Or at least we didn't until recently.  Like most people my Grandpa worked himself to death.” his hands stopped ghosting over your face.

“We need to let the setting powder work for a minute. But one night, I think I was 17. I didn't feel like going out so for the first time in a really long time I was awake to see him come home. I heard him moving around in the kitchen so I went out and sat with him for a bit. After an hour or so I went back to bed.” there was a heaviness in the air that wasn't there before. 

“When I woke up the next morning he was still sitting there. It struck me as odd but I ignored it and took a shower. When that didn’t wake him up that was when I realized he had died during the night. The coroner said it was a blood clot but it was painless. Which was good; I mean, he died thinking I was still a good boy going to dance classes and everything.” You felt your heart break for Yuri. You listened as he told you about moving in with a cousin named Victor in St Petersburg and how old habits die hard. 

“Shortly after getting settled I met this really hot guy. For a few weeks we would just hook up at the club. Then he became a вызов приза I think here it’s called a booty call. After maybe 3 months of this I finally asked him his name.”

“You waited 3 months?”

Yuri grumbled and began dusting off the powder. “He kept trying to tell me his name but once I know your name you’re not just a face in the crowd anymore. Anyway we started dating and eventually I moved in with him.”

“And this was not Otabek?”

“No, this was Jean. He was in Russia on a dance scholarship. But we were not a good fit.” you feel a smaller brush start to slide across your eyelid. “We were beautiful together. If we went somewhere all eyes were on us for sure but we had next to nothing in common. We were both heavy drinkers and were not often found without some type of drug in our systems.”

“We yelled alot. Especially at each other. Plates usually were thrown and after we calmed down there was make up sex sometimes in the middle of the destroyed living room. But one night, I think it was my 20th or 21st birthday, we were both super high and we started fighting over something and I got picked up and thrown  at the wall.”

“Jesus fuck Yuri.”

“It was the only time he put his hands on me that way but it only takes one time. With what little focus I had, I grabbed a few things and ran out of the apartment and down the street. Jean was chasing after me but he was just ans faded as I was and I had a head start. But a motorbike pulled into the intersection I was trying to cross and I just hopped on the back of it and told the rider to take me anywhere.”

Something cold touched your lash line and you almost open your eyes before Yuri stopped you. “If you move and mess up all of my hard work I will kill you. I’m just putting lashes on you.”

“Ok, ok. Fine. But you still haven’t told me how you met Otabek.”

He thunked you on the head. “If you were listening I just did. Otabek was the one on the motorbike. We became friends and he helped me get clean. Open your eyes now.” you slowly opened and your eyelids feel heavy. “Otabek was slow with me. Our relationship grew from getting to know each other.” 

The softest of smiles graced Yuri’s face as he put the finishing touches on you. “Almost done. The we will send a pic to Daddy so he can see how pretty you are.”

You sat with your eyes closed and let Yuri do his thing. Maybe the two of them weren’t so bad. But you started to wonder where you were to fit in with them. You felt Yuri get up and spin you around to face the mirror. “Ok, now open them.”

You were stunned. Your  [ eyes ](https://pin.it/03qUkpw) looked beautiful. “You're really good at this stuff Yuri.” he drapped himself over you and had his phone out.

“Smile for Beka, da?”

The picture was snapped and sent before you even knew what was happening. Moments later his phone pinged and Otabek had responded.

_ “My beautiful Krolik even more beautiful. My dear boys, it is late. Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning. <3 Beka” _

You could feel the blood rushing to polarized places. He called you beautiful. Yuri grabbed your chin and rubbed some lipstick on you. It was  [ the color ](http://makeupbag.tumblr.com/post/92199990148/http-makeupbag-tumblr-com) he wore when he and Otabek had come to your apartment. When he finished Yuri brought you in for a kiss and ended up transferring some of the color to his own lips. “He’s right, you look beautiful.”

You flushed involuntarily and Yuri kissed you again. “So beautiful. And I have you all to myself tonight.” 

The kissing soon turned heated and Yuri was out of his robe and you realized he’d been naked the entire time. “Why do you never have clothes on?” you managed between breaths. 

“Saves me time. Pants off.” It was all that needed to be said for you to lift yourself just enough to slide the fabric off your hips and down your legs.

Yuri let himself back onto your lap and you were back to grinding against one another. “You want me to show you what I do for Daddy.” he pulled back just enough for you to see his face. 

He looked like a wet dream come true. His hair was tousled where you had been grabbing at it. His skin flushed as he panted. His eyes were blown wide taking in every part of your face. Your lipstick was smeared across his lips and down his neck.

“Should I take this stuff off first?”

Yuri kissed you. “Niet. I want to fuck you like this.” he wrapped his legs around you and let his lips brush the nape of your neck. “Take me to the bed Krolik.” he whispered. “I want to play.”

You lifted him and the moment you both hit the bed Yuri was back on top of you. He sat up and rocked against you several times causing you to grip his thighs. “Mmm Krolik, you're so hard already. I love it.” he rocks his hips slow and hard and you feel yourself shudder. 

His head fell back as he laughed. “I've got a surprise for you.” he flipped around so his back was to you and spread himself so you could see something sparkle from his entrance.

You almost choked. “You've had this in the whole time?”

He lifted himself and jiggled his ass for you. “Mhm. And just for you. Now I want you to sit and watch. Don't touch until I tell you.” 

He reached over to another side of the bed and you heard the pop top of a lube bottle. He squeezed some into his hand and began working around the plug in his hole moaning and rocking as he went. Without looking back he reached into your underwear and rubbed some on you too. You moaned his name and bit at your hand to keep from grabbing him.

“Good boy Krolik. Daddy loves it when we follow the rules.” he took your underwear the rest of the way off and grabbed something else from the corner. “And good boys always get rewards.”

He turns and faces you and you feel yourself already panting. Yuri makes quick work of sliding a condom onto you and turning around again. “I want to hear you Krolik.” he said pushing up against you. “Take my toy out for me.”

Fuck. He knew saying these things would get you going. With a shaky hand you slowly pulled it out of him and felt your cock twitch as his hole pulsed. “Enter me.” you obeyed. 

You just as carefully pushed into him and Yuri let out a satisfied moan. You paused for him to adjust and he tells you to sit back and keep your hands at your side. He clenched around you in warning and you couldn't help but buck against him.

Yuri started slow but soon bounced on you at seemingly full speed.  You called his name desperately trying to signal how close you were. Just as you were about to break he pulled off and you let out a scream of frustration. 

He leaned over you carefully avoiding your aching cock and pulled you into a deep long kiss. Ever so often he rocked his hip into you giving you just a hint of friction. 

“Touch me.” Yuri breathed into you. You scrambled to grab hold of any part of him as he carefully settled himself back onto your dick. He leaned back up and smeared more of your make up over his face. He rocked back and forth slowly as he guided your hands over his body. “Yes Krolik! Ugh, you feel so good in me.” my hand was guided down to his leaking cock and I began working him to a finish. “Good Krolik. Good boy, just like that. Make me cum for you.” He showered you with more praise and you felt him clench around you as he hit his climax. You followed almost instantly after.

Yuri collapsed on top of you and you both tried to calm back down. You both exchanged soft words and kisses until you fell asleep.

~~~~~

As Otabek pulled into the driveway he saw Yura’s light on.  _ “I thought I told them to go to bed.” _ He let himself into the house as quietly as he he could because nothing was more delicious than his little Yura’s surprised face. The house was unusually quiet if Yuri was still awake. 

Beka picked his way up to Yuri’s room and peeked through the doorway. _ “Two pairs of legs?” _ he pushed the door open and saw his kitten and krolik curled up with each other. A small smile graced his face as he set about making his boys more comfortable.

He readjusted them so they could sleep better causing little Krolik to look up at him with bleary eyes. The makeup he had had on earlier was smeared beyond all recognition but Beka still gently kissed his forehead and told him to go back to sleep. “I’ll see you in the morning, da?”

Before he finished the sentence he was already asleep again. Otabek tidies up the room a bit more and takes an unfinished glass of wine out with him. He raises it in a toast towards his sleeping lovers. “Here is to what our future may hold.”

 

_ ~~~TRANSLATIONS~~~ _

знаешь что? трахать его. - You know what? Fuck it.

Магазин - Chop shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game Yuri was thinking about was Rock paper scissors. Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments fuel this monstrosity.


	7. CHAPTER 7: NEW TOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek handed you a helmet as you entered. “I’m shipping out the bike tomorrow so I wanted one more ride on it. You will join me?”  
> It was the bike he was riding when you first met him. Up close it was a beast. You looked at him unsure and he just laughed and secured the helmet on your head. “Just hold tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!!!

(In which you find Otabek is not as stoic and distant as he presents himself to be)

The days that the three of you were supposed to be in the country quickly turned into weeks as Otabek had you going back through recent business closures he had made. Most were honest business and only one other company had the guts to try and screw Otabek over.

“Oddly enough they were connected with the first company you had me look into.” you told him over breakfast. It was just the two of you for now seeing as you both would be joining Yuri in St Petersburg in 1 more week. You found yourself actually missing the little brat.

“Really?” he sipped his coffee and looked at your work. “Well we should pay them a visit then.”

You almost spat out your toast. “What do you mean ‘we’?”

“Well I need someone who will explain your work and I’ve never been all that good at this stuff.” he let his hand drop and he grazed your thigh. “Besides, who better to explain your work than you? Right Krolik?” he began nuzzling you and the nuzzling turned to heavy kissing which was interrupted by one of your phones ringing. “Ignore it.”

“Gladly.” The ringing eventually stopped and Otabek smiled and pulled you onto his lap. Just as you were about to get really into it your old phone began to ring. You look at the caller ID and see that it’s your sister. You smile at Otabek apologetically and he nods letting you answer.

“I knew you’d still have this phone nearby you hoarding fuck.”

“Candice you ass what do you want?”

“I haven't seen you in what a year and this is how you treat me?”

You sigh and chuckle. This was your little sister alright. “Ok Doug. What's up?”

“Nothing much. I'm just in town and I wanted to see my favorite older brother.” she sounded like she was out somewhere busy.

“Nice try kid. I’m your only older brother. But what did you have in mind?”

“Well.” she drew it out meaning she was up to something. “I heard your company went belly up and I want to see you in person to make sure you're ok.”

“You should go.” Otabek whispered into your ear. “Let her see how well Daddy is taking care of you.”

You giggle and try to pull back from him. “Helloooo? You still there?”

Otabek was now nipping at your neck making it hard to concentrate. “Yeah. I’m here. When did you want to meet up?”

“How about tomorrow night. There's a cool new restaurant I wanna try.”

_ ‘More like wanna stick me with the bill.’ _ “Ok Doug. I’ll see if my new boss will give me the night off and you can text me the address. K?”

“Later nerd. Love you.”

You repeat the sentiment back and hang up. “I’m sorry about her.”

“Don't be Krolik.” he kisses your cheek and moves you so he can clear the table. “She sounds like my little sister.”

You follow him into the kitchen and help with the washing up. “You have a little sister?”

“Yes. And two older brothers.” you peek a look at his face and you see the same soft, loving look he gets when talking about Yuri.

You felt a pit in your stomach as you realize you didn't really know much about Otabek.

“Бұл не?”

It sounded like a question so you went with it. “Tell me about them.” He gave you some side eye as he stacked the plates. “You don't have to if you don't want to I wa-”

“No it's alright.  I was just trying to think of how to describe them.” Otabek pinned you against the counter and playfully kissed you. “Why don't you tell me about Candice first?”

Sneaky bastard. “Well, as you heard she's a whiny brat who practically got away with murder when we were kids.”

“But you love her.”

“Of course. I’d fight God them self over her if could sometimes. She's studying education because she wants to be a teacher abroad. I keep telling her that her party habits will get her kicked out of any country they send her too.”

“She sounds fun.”

“Doug is a good kid who has her sights set on the world. I just hope she doesn’t end up getting hurt. You know?” the playful tone in your voice had left and now you were just looking focusing on a faint scar under his eye. Absentmindedly you ran your thumb across it.

Otabek took your hand and kissed it. “Таусты жылжытуға деген сүйіспеншілік - бұл сирек кездесетін нәрсе.” You look at each other and you having gotten used to not understanding what comes out of his mouth half the time, just smile blankly. He kisses the top of your head and pushes you towards your room. “Get dressed. We need to get you some new suits. Daddy wants you looking your best for our meetings. And your sister.”

~~~

You spent the day with Otabek in a local suit shop getting fitted for several high quality suits. “I think that [ sweaters](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232655930) look good on you.” he tells you as you model the latest combination the tailor had put you in. You liked the colors but you weren't completely sold on how they were put together. But then again Yuri did make it very clear you had no sense of fashion to begin with.

Next were 3 piece suits and you were not prepared. It made you feel funny. You looked at yourself in the mirror making faces and Otabek came and adjusted your collar. “What's wrong? Does it not fit?”

You looked it over again. “I didn't even wear one of these to prom. I think the only time I see these things is at weddings and funerals.”

Something that sounded like a sigh escaped him and he kissed your temple. “Some of my best memories have happened in suits like these.” his voice was deep and grounding and you looked in the mirror again. You find yourself watching him and you notice an unusual looking smile on his face.

“What?”

“I found the problem. You need a suit in color not just black.”

No surprise he was right. The colors made the difference. You settled on [ two dark](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232654565) colored suits and one red set that you picked out yourself.  _ ‘Yuri would be proud.’ _ Otabek distracted you when it came time to pay so you didn't get to see the full price of everything and that was probably best. “I want to spoil my little bunny. Is that so wrong? Hmm?” he teased pressing quick kisses to your face as your things were bagged up.

You walked arm in arm back to the car and on the way home he told you were going to dinner and he wanted you to be ready in 2 hours. You remembered Yuri telling you to take your time.

_ “Nights out with Daddy require special attention to detail.” _ he told you once so you took the time to make sure your clothes looked nice and even dared with some lightly tinted chapstick.

When it was time to go you heard Otabek call you from down the hall telling you to meet him in the garage. One more mirror check and you headed down.

Otabek handed you a helmet as you entered. “I’m shipping out the bike tomorrow so I wanted one more ride on it. You will join me?”

It was the bike he was riding when you first met him. Up close it was a beast. You looked at him unsure and he just laughed and secured the helmet on your head. “Just hold tight.”

~~~

“That. Was. Amazing.” you panted as he helped you off the bike. “Holy shit.”

“I’m glad you had fun.” he smoothed back some of your hair that got messed up by the helmet. Your cheeks were already red from the adrenaline but the soft look on his face forced you to go at least 2 shades darker. “Let’s go in.”

The restaurant was not all that different from the one the three of you had gone to several weeks ago. There was the same upscale look and crowd that left you feeling very nervous and very out of place. Once some drinks were in your system you settled down a bit. “So you never told me about your siblings.”

“You’re right.” He smiled and raised a brow. “But I should tell you some background on my family first.” As your meals were served he told you about how he is the youngest of 3 boys and the 3 rd of 4 children. “My father and grandfather built a business empire in Kazakhstan during its formative decades and my siblings and I now own parts of the company. My oldest brother Mahir took over oil and recourse exports that we deal in. He and my little sister are the party ones. Very social, love meeting new people. There is a six year difference between him and I so we never did much together but he bought me my first motorbike.”

You crane your neck to look at the pictures he had on his phone. It was a selfie and they looked near identical and Otabek was actually smiling. “Next is Azim.” He pulled up another man who had a sourer look on his face. “He takes care of our medical research and pharmaceutical sales. He’s not shy but he’s not all that friendly either. Not going to lie but we pick on him the most.”

A smile graced his lips as he told about the time he and his sister changed all his calendars and clocks and convinced him he had overslept and was late for school. “Papa made us go get him and apologize but between you and me I don’t think he’s over it yet. Lastly is my little  Көбелек. ” The photo was changed to a young woman that looked to be around Candice’s age. “She was just named the head of our agricultural and consumer based sectors. Sweets are her favorite and she owns a small shop in Paris. She and Yuri get on the most and it is a nightmare for anyone involved.”

We spend the evening swapping stories about siblings and parents until dessert came and went. As you got onto the bike Otabek fixed your helmet and pulled you in for a kiss. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m not taking you home yet.”

_ ‘Baby you could take me anywhere and I wouldn’t mind.’  _ “Ok. Where are we going?”

“Trust me.”

This ride was just as thrilling as the first as Otabek pulled around corners and took joy in revving the motor at stops and you aren't too proud to admit squealing in delight each time.

Otabek took you to a lookout point where you could see the lights of the city below. “It's beautiful up here Otabek.”

“I’m glad you like it. There were some things I wanted to talk with you about.” For some reason you were suddenly full of dread. Unaware, he held your hand and led you to a nearby table and bench.

Before saying anything Otabek just watched your face. “I always found it interesting, the faces you make.” you were definitely not expecting that. “Yuri tells you exactly what he’s thinking and feeling but you don't.”

“You know I was always taught, ‘If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything’.” it earned you a smirk.

“Always so eloquent.” his smile faltered and he turned towards you still with your hands in his. “(Y/N). You are about to take a big step in your future. I want to make sure you are comfortable with your choice.”

Otabek rarely called you by your actual name. There was no room to hide when he did that. Your lip quivered as you thought about everything you were about to do. “I mean the only thing keeping me here is my little sister. My older sister and parents haven't spoken to me in years. Plus part of living and growing is feeling uncomfortable.”

“I’m not only talking about the move. This. You, me, and Yuri. It's clearly not a normal relationship.”

Relationship. You had seen relationships like this on tv but you never imagined being in one. The weeks you’ve spent with them both together and individually were without fail some of the most interesting you’ve ever had but could you handle it as a real full relationship?

You didn't notice you were shaking until Otabek brought your hands up and kissed each of them. “I want you to feel safe and loved when you're with us (Y/N). But the choice is yours.”

You needed a minute. You parted from Otabek and went to go look out at the city. Could this really be something on the long run? Otabek was straightforward with his communication which was already more than you could say for your last few boyfriends. Yuri kept you on your feet and in his own way too tried to make sure you felt easy with them. You also weren’t childish enough to think that the sex played no part in this decision and it had been so long since you were treated as more than just a quick fuck.

You felt your heart rate speeding up. You think you wanted this. You wanted them and who’s to say it won’t last? Holy shit! Is this what love felt like? You hoped so cus whatever this feeling was it was great. You were pumped. You went back to Otabek buzzing.

“Krolik? Are you alright? You’re all red.” He cupped your face in his hands and looked at you worried. “I know it was a lot of information but I wanted to make sure.”

You laughed and brought him in for a kiss. “I am sure. I want to try this and I think we can make this work. I want us to make this work.”

A smile broke across Otabek’s face and he held you against him. “Құдайға шүкір. I don't know what I would tell Yuri if you decide you wanted to stay.”

Your lips met again and you stayed that way for some time. When you pulled apart Otabek lead you back to the bike saying it was time to go home. “But don't worry. Tonight is far from over.”

~~~

As soon as the garage door shut, helmets were discarded and your legs were around Otabek’s waist. “Tonight,” he had whispered on the way home, “It's just going to be you and me. You have Daddy’s full attention.”

You feel yourself touchdown on something soft but are soon distracted by Otabek as his hands ghosted over your body as he began to undress you. You tried to help him out of his clothes as well but he pushed you back. “No Krolik. Let Daddy take care of you tonight.”

He worked your shirt over your head and kissed you from mouth to just above your waistband. “What do you want me to do to you my darling?” he asked kissing your hips in turn.

“Anything Daddy.” you could feel yourself straining against your pants and underwear.

You feel a puff of his breath as he undoes the button and zip. It was just enough friction to make you shudder. “Since you're such a good boy you deserve some toys. Wait right here.”

He did the one thing you hated which was leaving you aching for him, but he quickly returned with a small box. “I’m sure Yuri won't mind if we open it early.” it was a prostate massager. He finally pulled off the rest of your clothing and had you get on all fours for him. “You open the box and I open you. How does that sound?”

It sounded divine. You manage out a small ‘yes Daddy’ and soon you felt him apply a lubricant and begin working you open.

His fingers felt good moving in you. “Please Daddy, more.”

He pinched you and you heard him chuckle. “Little Krolik is being greedy tonight.” an extra finger was added and Otabek purposely pressed against your prostate making you moan out loud. “That's right, make your pretty sounds for Daddy. You like it there don't you?”

You nodded and moaned as he pushed against you again. “Now open the box and give the toy to Daddy.” You do as instructed and swallow at the sight. It was U shaped with a portion that had one end that would press against your prostate and the other end that would sit just behind your sack.

Once it was lubed up and pushed into place Otabek took the remote form you and gave you a test buzz. The sensation made you buck involuntarily and you whimpered as he gathered you in his arms. “Shh. Daddy has you. Let’s take it slow, da? If it’s too much let me know.” He sat and pulled you into his lap and tuned the vibrator onto its lowest setting. You had used toys in the past but this one had you seeing stars. Otabek nipped at your skin here and there and you felt his hands moving everywhere except your cock.

You knew you couldn’t touch yourself. It was one of Daddy’s rules and bad things happen when you break the rules. “Daddy please,” you struggled out. “I want to cum for you. Make me cum for you.” You rocked against him and you can feel how hard he was. Strong hands held you as the vibration was increased. You arched away from him almost shouting.

“You want to cum for me Krolik?”

“Yes Daddy please, I’m so close.”

“How do you want to do it? With me in you or with your toy in you?” You couldn't think. Every move you made forced the device to rub against already over stimulated areas. “You have to choose Krolik. Daddy can't satisfy you if I don't know what you want.”

“You!” you almost screamed out. “I want to cum with you in me.”

Otabek seemed to like that idea. He tossed you back onto the bed and spread your legs. The toy shut off and you caught your breath as it was worked out of you. Somewhere a condom wrapper was opened and more lube was applied to your pulsing entrance. 

Even with all the stretching done earlier it was a tight fit. Otabek groaned in pleasure as he pushed in further. 

‘Yes’ you thought. ‘I love when Daddy feels good too.’

“Use me Daddy.” 

Otabek quickly found a pace that steadily brought you both to your climaxes. You came first but you had told Otabek before not to stop until he came too so you clenched around him to help. 

Finally you both collapsed into the sheets. He pulled you against him and you tried to push him off saying you were sticky. “It is the glue of love.”

“That joke is so bad I want to vomit.”

With a quick shower for the both of you, you were soon back in bed wrapped around each other.  Nothing was said as you looked into eachother's eyes.

“Көп рақмет сізге.” you stumbled out probably with terrible pronunciation. It didn't matter though. Otabek squished you in a hug and kissed any part of you his lips landed on.

~~~~

TRANSLATIONS

Көп рақмет сізге - Thank you so much. 

Құдайға шүкір.- Thank God.

Бұл не?- What?

Таусты жылжытуға деген сүйіспеншілік - бұл сирек кездесетін нәрсе.- Love that can move mountains is a rarity. 

Көбелек- Butterfly 


	8. CHAPTER 8: DOUG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know we have a fire pit and you hid it cus Yuri was trying to burn my clothes but we need it now. I need it right now… please.” You spoke in one breath and hoped that he wouldn’t ask you any questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolik (Reader) gets a backstory, someone gets wrekt and little sisters are a menace.
> 
> *****PLEASE READ+++++
> 
> Thank you for all the comments that encouraged me to keep working on this! Honestly this is a very long chapter with a bit of domestic violence and a panic attack. If anyone is sensitive to these things I don't mind if you skip the chapter (I wrote the PA based off of my experiences. Everyone experiences panic and anxiety differently) feel free to message me on tumblr if you want the chapter without it.

  When you opened your eyes again Otabek was next to you tapping away on his laptop. When he noticed you were awake he ruffled your hair as you pulled the covers over your head. “Good morning.” You grumbled a response and he laughed as he tried to dig you out. “You can’t hide Krolik. We have a busy day today.”

      You pulled the covers tighter around yourself and did your best impression of an answering machine. “Hey sorry I missed your call but I can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave your message and I’ll get back to you when I can. _BEEP._ ” You never thought Otabek was the type to stoop to tickling but he had been surprising you the last few days.

When you finally called mercy, he laid out the schedule for the day. “First I must say as your boss I can give you the evening off if today's meeting goes well, and as your lover I plan to throw a fit because I am being left alone tonight.” what a baby.

You press a kiss to his temple and sit up next to him. “I’ll tell you how it goes.” you offer. “Or you can drop me off and pick me up so you can meet her. Doug doesn't bite. Anymore. I think.”

Your eyes fall to the timeline he had prepared. “Up first is our meeting with that rouge company you mentioned at 12:30 then you have dinner with your sister at 8:00. I put the reservations under my name and I put a card down so you both can order whatever you want. Daddy's treat.”

Otabek really was too good to you. You laze around a bit more before you were pushed towards your room in order to get ready for the meeting. You go through the clothes the help had left out and chose something you felt comfortable in. It took several tries and a semi-comforting text from Yuri before you settled on[ your look](https://www.polyvore.com/krolik_vs_corporate/set?id=233652445).

 **From Yuri:** _And don't worry about the report. I happen to know you give great oral..._

 **From Yuri:** _Presentations._

When it came time to leave you were handed a flash drive. “This has all the documents you showed me. We’ll have some time before the meeting for you to put them in a more concise order.”

Otabek drove into the main office of the Western Legal Association and parked. You had pulled up the files and were trying to put them together in a way that would fit whatever speech Otabek had planned. “Do you have any particular order you wanted me to put these in?”

He shrugged and fiddled with his collar before turning and fiddling with yours. “No. I will say my portion, let you take the floor, then if needed cover the conclusion.”

You try to swat him away but he catches your hands and kisses each of them. The two of you fooled around a bit before Otabek deemed it time to go inside. As you got out of the car he again fiddled with your clothes and went as far as taking your glasses and cleaning them. “I’m starting to think you might be the nervous one here.”

“Hush.” He laughed as he kissed your nose.

~~~

The conference room was similar in size to the one from your old job and you could see the wall was all windows even though the blinds were pulled. A count of the chairs told you that no more than 12 people can fit in there comfortably. You set up the powerpoint and watched as the administrators and managers filed in and greeted Otabek and until he introduced you to them as his Head Accountant, only him. The meeting began on schedule with an interpreter present just in case there was something Otabek need to say. _“With people like these, if they think you can’t understand they tend to be more arrogant and you can see who they truly are.”_ He had told you on the way over.

“I'm sure everyone is wondering why I called this meeting.” Otabek began. “But my accountant will fill in the blanks shortly. Before we get to that, I wish to know who is in charge of creating the report your company submitted when we took over.”

The 7 admins looked between each other shaking their heads. A stout man with graying hair who looked to be the general manager Samuel Davies, took his time to look between the two of you before he spoke up. “Was there a problem with the files?”

“That depends on what you think is a problem.”

“Rex Carmine.” a slightly younger man said. His name was Daniel Bard and he was head of Consumer Regulations. Your blood went cold. “He’s a guy on my team.” the man continued. “I was supposed to be the one to do a final check after the compilation but he offered to do it instead.”

“Get him.” This wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order was short but from the looks on the faces around the table some of them knew why they were in trouble. The man left the room and you noticed Otabek writing something in a small black book.

The room was silent as you waited. You could feel your pulse racing. It couldn't have been him. Was the restraining order still in effect? How were going to tell Otabek without causing a scene?

_‘Maybe you're just overreacting. What are the odds it's him?’_

When Daniel came back in you felt yourself stop breathing. It was him. You thought about the last time you saw him. There was an argument and it didn’t end peacefully. Otabek stood and shook his hand but you couldn't move. Did he recognize you? He took a seat farthest from you and the presentation continued.

“Now Mr. Carmine,”

“Please, call me Rex.” you prickled at the voice. Seems the odds were not in your favor after all. You wanted to vomit.

You're pulled out of your daze by a hand touching yours. The interpreter pointed to a folded paper on the ground next to your foot. Your name was on it in Otabek's handwriting.

“Are you alright? The color has left your face.”

You didn’t know what you could do without causing a scene. The best you could do was shake your head. You see him nod along to whatever was being discussed with the financial manager before stopping her. “The file you gave me was dated the 20th of July.”  What was he doing? “I want you to bring me the unedited information that was to have gone into that folder, printed and stamped. You have 20 minutes.”

Your head stayed down as the meeting was paused and the room emptied. He turned to the interpreter still with us. “Бізге біраз уақыт беріңізші.” She got up and excused herself as well. When the door shut, he locked it and came and knelt in front of you. “Krolik?” you shuddered and let out a breath.

He took your hand and you wanted to cry. You felt so stupid acting like this. “You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I want to make sure you’re ok.” You tried to laugh but it came out much more struggled than you anticipated.

“Carmine.” it was a whisper but it was a start. “He and I-” why was this so hard? “He’s a monster Otabek. You can’t trust him.”

Otabek didn't move. “Tell me why.”

“I dated him when I first moved here. At first it was fine but then something happened. It was like he turned into a different person.” you remembered the way he would come over to your apartment after work and throw his bag at you and demand things of you like you were his little husband.

“I was with him for about 2 years and things just got worse. He lost his job and said he was depressed and didn't mean to take his feelings out on me. But the yelling turned into drunk fighting and him telling me I was worthless and I should kill myself. That he was the only person who willingly put up with me and my stupidity.”

You were having trouble breathing. Every word still hurt like they did when Rex said them. “I believed him. I really began to think I was stupid and a burden and I was probably better off in the ground. He broke up with me when I tried to follow through with it.”

You were trembling. The last time you had eye contact with Rex you had an oxygen mask on and medical restraints. He told you that you were pathetic and left the key to your apartment on the side table.

“He said those things to you?” Otabek spoke softly so as not to make your shaking worse.

“I’m sure he doesn't recognize me because he didn't expect me to still be alive.” the sound you made in better circumstances would have counted as a laugh but it didn't help ease any tension.

“Krolik.” he brought your hand to his lips. “I for one am glad you're still here. I can tell it took a long time for you to become the dazzling young man that can run numbers as effortlessly as you do while going toe to toe with Yuri’s mouth.” he took your cheek in his hands. “Look at me (Y/N).”

You do as instructed. “You are not the terrible things he said to you. You never were and you never will be. I will make sure from now on, as long as you call me yours I will not let you feel that way.”

His next kiss was on your lips and it was so sincere you finally did cry. The words you had been trying to say to yourself for years were now being said to you by someone else.

Validation.

That's what it was. Otabek pulled out a handkerchief and dried your eyes and face. “Will you be ok or do you want to have me do the rest of the presentation?”

You thought about it. Otabek did say he didn't like talking about numbers for fear of messing them up. That last thing you wanted was for the others to think they could look down on him. “I’ll do it.”

“And of Carmine?”

“You're more important to me.”

His lips ghosted over yours one more time as he stood up. “Менің кішкентай күзетші қоян.”

He called you his something and for you that was all that mattered.

You held eachother’s hands as you waited out the few more minutes that remained as the managers tried to pull the proper papers Otabek had asked for. “So what are you going to do to them all?”

“Well they did approve false documents to be sent to me and that cannot go unpunished.”

“True.” you hummed as he went back to fidgeting with your shirt.

“But I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with something.”

A knock on the door told you time was up. Otabek reminded you to take deep breaths as the door opened and they managers filed back in. Once the papers were collected, Otabek handed them to you and you began going over them and comparing the differences. Not surprising but Rex had made his department look to be like they were doing the best when in the unedited version general public relations were second to last overall.

“(Y/N)?” Otabek asked after some time. “Are you ready?”

 _‘Just don't look at him.’_ you told yourself. _‘This is for Otabek.’_

You gave your presentation by pulling up the edited slides and highlighting the fabrications that were created. It was satisfying to see the cocky grin fade from Carmine’s face as each manager saw how he tampered with their department files.

By the end of your slides it was clear that at the very least Rex was out of a job. _‘How’s that for karma?’_

The meeting was called to an end and Otabek told the General Manager to expect a letter from him in a week. The group dispersed and after the interpreter left, Otabek told you to meet him at the car.

“Just some other things I want to take a look at.”

You packed up the last of the things you both came in with and made your way out.

“(Y/N)!”

_‘No’_

You turned around and Rex was behind you. “Hey.”

Forget fear. You were pissed that he had the audacity to come up and just say ‘hey’ after everything.

“Mr. Carmine.” you kept moving.

“C’mon babe, don't be like that.” he laughed.

_‘He laughed.’_

You stopped and turned to face him. “Your ‘babe’ died in that hospital bed. Now get away from me.”

He clenched his jaw and scratched the back of his head. Your pulse was beating so hard you were sure it could be seen through your shirt but this needed to be dealt with now. “Ok, you're right. I should not have started like that.”

 _‘More like not at all.’_ “What do you need?” direct to the point. Good.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Cut the crap Carmine.” Otabek’s briefcase was oddly heavy compared to the files you had put inside. If Rex got to close you could hit him with it and run.

“Why are you being so difficult?” there it was.

“You came to me Mr. Carmine. If there is nothing I can do for you, leave me alone.” you stressed the last three words and you saw the color darken his cheeks.

He says nothing so you turn and begin to walk away. You make it a few steps before you feel the bags fall from your hands. Rex had your arms in a grip from behind and you could feel his breath on your neck.

_‘No, no, no, no, no.’_

“Why don't you tell me how you did it, huh? How did you manage to become head accountant to possibly the most powerful man either of us has met?”

“Rex you're hurting me! Let go!”

“Not, until, you tell me.” he squeezed harder as you tried to fight him. “Did you pimp out that pretty little ass of yours?”

“Rex let go!” don't cry. God don't cry for him.

Your mind flashed back to one of those terrible nights when you were with him. You tried to block out the memory and suddenly found yourself on the ground.

“That will be enough, Mr. Carmine.”

You stayed where you were too scared to move. Everything was spinning and it just wouldn't stop.

“Consider yourself fired and under arrest Mr. Carmine. The police are on their way and I will be pressing charges.” Who was that? Did you know them? More scuffling happened but by then you had your head between your knees and you just wanted everything to stop.

_‘Stop, stop yelling at me.’_

Something touched you and you screamed. Your skin where they were holding you felt like needles. Whoever it was let go. “(Y/N) it's me.”

Who was ‘me’?

“You need to take a deep breath for me Krolik.” Krolik. Otabek calls you that. You like when he calls you that. “It's ok. He’s gone.”

Your glasses were no longer on your face and he was too close to see properly but you could finally tell it was Otabek. “He’s gone. You’re safe. Just breathe for me. Did he hurt you anywhere?”

“I want to go home.” You managed to whisper. You just wanted to wash him off of you. “Take me home.”

“Ok. We can go straight home but I need to know you’re ok. Can you stand?” He offered you his hand and helped you to your feet. “I’m going to have you lay down in the back seat while I drive, ok?”

Otabek drove as carefully as he could while you tried to calm down. Once home he opened the door for you. “Go do whatever it is you need to do. I will be in my study if you need me.”

~~~~

The shower at the hottest temperature you could handle and scrubbed until all you felt was a dull sting. Why did you think you could take him on? Once dry, you laid in bed and thought about everything.

Rex hadn’t changed. He was still the same volatile person that drove you to do the things you did. What made him think he could talk to you? Was there something about you that made it seem like you still would want him? Your eyes fell on to the photo album you had found Yuri flipping through on multiple occasions. You had put it together while you were still with Carmine and it was all happy memories. But then again that’s why it was only half full.

The pictures were of simple things. One was of you trying to cook something and failing spectacularly. Another was of him mid video game wearing things you had thrown on him to try and get his attention. You smiled at the memories.

The last picture was of one where you had gone a Ferris wheel ride at a fair and at the very top he kissed you while you took the pic. You took it out of its casing and held it. The Rex you saw there was long gone replaced, it seemed permanently, by the one you saw today.

You stared at the photo for a bit longer until you realized that you should probably go and thank Otabek for helping you. You made your way down to his study and found him looking over papers. When he noticed you he pushed them all aside and opened his arms for you. “How are you feeling?”

You lean into him not really wanting to say anything and he was ok with that. Otabek sat on the couch and pulled you into his lap. “What are you working on?”

“Just comparing the unedited files against the ones we had first.”

You hum a small acknowledgement and look down at your joined hands. “What have you got there?”

You didn't notice but you had forgotten to put the picture back before coming to see him. Not knowing what to say you show it to him. “It was at a fair a few months before things started going south. Kinda looks like an omen now. We were at the top of the ride physically and in our relationship.”

“And the only place left to go was down?”

“Yeah.” you sigh.

Otabek looked at the picture for some time. “Do you have more of these?”

“Umm. Yeah.”

His face wasn't angry but you could see he was trying to figure something out.

“If this man hurt you so badly why do you keep his pictures around?”

 _‘Why do I do that?’_ you had never really thought about it before. “I guess it's because I want to remind myself not to let the same thing happen again.”

“Doesn't it hurt remembering that all the time? If he is your past he should stay there don't you think?”

In theory Otabek was right. The past should stay in the past and you should move on and learn from your mistakes. “Wow Otabek, when did you become so wise?” you teased leaning into him more.

“I actually remembered that from a fortune cookie Yuri gave me. But tell me honestly. You don’t know how to let go do you?”  Your smile faltered. It was scary how easy it was to read you.

“My sister did say I had a hoarding habit.” You tried to joke.

“There’s my silly Krolik.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around you chuckling. “You know what my sister did after a particularly bad break up, she printed out all the pictures she had of him and filmed herself burning them in his backyard.”

She sounded alarmingly similar to Yuri with that. “How did she get in?”

His eyes went wide for a moment before he smiled and gave you a kiss. “Бұл маңызды емес. What is important is finding a way to get him out of your life so you can be happy.”

“So the best way to get over a break up is vandalism and arson. Got it.” You tried to hide your laugh as Otabek pretended to be disappointed.

“What I mean is, put you first. Leave yourself a reminder if you want but don’t make it take up your life.”

Otabek was right. You kissed his cheek and told him you needed to go get something. Back in your room you began gathering things that had belonged to Rex or reminded you of your time together. Within a few minutes you were back downstairs and leading Otabek out to the back yard.

“Krolik?”

“I know we have a[ fire pit](https://www.hayneedle.com/product/red-ember-eden-copper-wood-burning-fire-pit-with-table.cfm?source=pla&kwid=FirePits%20iprefer&tid=WTL264-1&adtype=pla&kw=&lsft=adtype:pla&gclid=CjwKCAiAt8TUBRAKEiwAOI9pAEd8trsWTW2_lHXIp8XiQKLDMAWLN45p62u3bHYORXxnH69sO46KJBoCBT4QAvD_BwE) and you hid it cus Yuri was trying to burn my clothes but we need it now. I need it right now… please.” You spoke in one breath and hoped that he wouldn’t ask you any questions.

“I’m trusting you on this.” He left you for a minute and came back rolling one portion of the pit and soon followed with the other. Without looking you tossed everything into the basin and doused them with lighter fluid. When you held out your hand Otabek handed you a lighter. That’s when you noticed how bad you were shaking.

“Help me.” You managed to whisper. He took your hand and together you lit the pile and watched it burn.

~~~

“I am proud of you Krolik.” Otabek pulled at your sleeves smoothing down the fabric of[ your outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/dinner_with_doug/set?id=233653127), lingering a bit at your hips. “But are you sure you can go by yourself tonight?”

It was now 6:45 and Otabek was still trying to get an invite to the dinner. You kissed his lips and then his nose. “I will be fine. I promise I will introduce you both after.”

He held you and deepened the kiss. “I can’t believe you’re leaving Daddy all alone on our last night in America.”

“Hush old man,” you laughed. “You’ll be fine as long as you stay out of trouble.”

“And who is going to be here to make sure I do?”

You playfully nipped at each other until your watch beeped signaling that you were definitely going to be late. “Beka please, we have to go.” His grip on you slackened enough for you to wiggle out and head for the door. Once in the car he insisted on holding your hand the whole way and you couldn’t help but laugh. The events of the meeting seemed so far away and you realized you never felt as loved as you did in that very moment.

You pulled up to[ the restaurant](https://www.lincolnristorante.com/) and within moments spotted Doug. “Are you sure that’s her?”

“I’d know my baby sister anywhere and only she would[ wear that](https://www.polyvore.com/paint_town/set?id=183361049).” It looked to be a very nice and respectable place and of course your sister was dressed like she was going clubbing. The trollop.

“Do you want me to walk you in?” You had to admit Otabek was persistent.

“No. I wanna talk to her about us first. You can meet her after dinner. I promise.” You hoped a kiss would satisfy him for now but he pulled you back in for more. “Stay Beka.” you said finally pushing him away. “I’ll call you when we’re done.”

You allow him one more kiss before getting out and going over to meet Candice. “Doug-e freshness.”

“Hey Y/N.” though she was smaller than you, Candice wrapped you in a bear hug that you knew was her way of physically feeling if you were ok. When you pull apart she gives you a once over.

“These look new.”

“Well I was lucky enough to get a new job as soon as the other one went belly up. Something about being ‘highly recommended.’” she laughed. Good. Honestly very few people could see past your bullshit and Doug was one of them.

You both go inside and were seated under the name Altin. ‘ _Shit_ .’ you thought. ‘ _Now I’ll have to bring him up sooner rather than later._ ’ Doug seemed not to notice but ‘seemed’ was the keyword. “This place is as nice as they say.” she said taking her seat.

“Who is ‘they’?”

“Some kids I met back in LA. Sai, they are my roommate’s ex, told me they used to live around here and she bussed tables here for a few summers. Said it was the best paying job they ever had.”

You exchange raised eyebrows at each other as you sip at the complementary (?) wine you were given. Both of you break at about the same time and actually start looking at the menu. “So what's new with you?”

“Nothing much. If you got any form of social media you could keep up with me.”

“Doug I can't even keep up with you in real life. How is school?”

“Well my TA in my philosophy class is hot stuff and I keep dropping hints that I want him to dick me down but I don't think he’s getting the message.”

You choked. “You know for once when I ask about school I would love to hear about your classes not your sextra curricular activities.”

Candice laughed at the phrase and wrote it down saying she was going to use it later. “But if you want to hear about the boring class stuff then I am actually in town for a seminar. One of my classmates got accepted to give a speech on ancient Greek theology vs. The Christian Greek scriptures. 8/10. Good arguments to use when you visit Mom and Dad.”

You cocked a brow at her. “And why would I go back there?”

“Because Apple is getting married.”

“Oh really?” you tried to feign indifference but it didn't stick.

“Don't be like that dude. She wants you there.”

“And who told you that?”

Doug looked around like anyone who knew your family would be there. She leaned forward. “You know mom and dad watch her like a hawk since we left. Last pure child or whatever the hell, but what they don't know is that the wedding is fake. Ish.”

You pushed your menu to the side. “Now you have my attention.”

“Since same sex marriage is legal now Apple told me that she is not marrying Marcus but the chick who will be the maid of honor. Her name is Chantelle and I’ve vetted her already.”

Doug showed you pictures of the Facebook account your parents and older sister shared. There were pictures of Apple curled up in the lap of a woman about your age. “And Marcus?”

“He and the priest already know about it.”

“Your sources?”

“Straight from the Apple core herself. She bought a burner phone to tell me. So you in or what?”

You thought it over as appetizers were placed in front of you. “This will be messy.”

“As messy as the super adhesive incident.” she agreed.

“And the dramatics will be next level.”

“Like when mom didn't speak to you for three weeks after she found you “worshiping at the altar”.”

This sounded too good to miss. “Now I do love mess. And I love drama. So naturally messy drama is what I live for, but I just don't know. What if it's a trap?”

Doug slammed her hand on the table earning the two you a few looks. “What if our sister is about to completely turn her world upside down and she needs the only family she's gonna have left after the shit hits the fan?”

You had to think this over. There were 2 new variables in this equation. You’re pulled out of your thoughts by your  phone buzzing.

**Otabek:** _I love weddings._

“Are you kidding me?” You looked around not realizing you had said it out loud.

“What's wrong?”

Shit. Think fast. “My boss just emailed me everything I have to do tomorrow and half of the files aren't even mine.”

**Krolik:** **_Blocked and reported._ **

You shoot the text and silence your phone. “I'll think about the wedding. Send me the info though.”

She does as instructed but you noticed the look on her face. “So will there be any need for a plus one?”

“I don't know Doug. Will there?”

“Well I know I will be bringing someone but what about you?”

The waiter arrived just in time for me to think up a diversion. Once menus were cleared away and glasses refilled he departed. “Soooo? You seeing anyone big brother?”

“You know I don't know why my love life is so entertaining for you.”

“Aww c’mon. You know about me.”

“That's because you tell me whether I want to know or not.”

She tried to give you her pout face again but you weren't budging. “Fine. But just in case there is a very handsome man that has been watching you since we came in. Look but don't make it obvious. Act like you're about to go to the bathroom.”

You chuckle at the memory of how you used to be back in high school. One of you would pretend to go so we could get a look some choice boys. You waved over the waiter again asking for the restrooms. It wasn't in the direction you needed but it was a good idea to wash your hands anyway.

On the way back you took a scan of the dining room and saw Otabek sitting about 5 or 6 tables away from the two of you. The nerve of this man. When you sat back down Candice pounced.

“Did you see him?”

“There are quite a few good looking men here. None were looking at me though.”

“On your 6 with dark hair sitting by himself.”

You took off your glasses and tossed them onto the table. “Sorry, can’t see that far.”

“You put your glasses on and look at that beautiful piece of man!” Doug stage whispered which if you recalled correctly was her lowest setting when excited. Suddenly the light bulb clicked, her eyes lit up, and she gasped.

“I can explain!”

“You better and it better be good.”

“I was going to introduce you after dinner but yes, that is my boyfriend.” Candice moved like she was going to go talk to him but you grabbed her hands. “I’m not finished.”

“Oh my god there’s more?”

“I also may or may not be a sugar baby and in a polyamorous relationship with him and one other guy.”

She squealed with joy. “You slut! What does the other guy look like?”

You pull out your phone and show her a picture of Yuri and her jaw drops. “My plain Jane of a brother is shacking up with supermodels and is a sugar baby?”

“Yes Doug, please say it a bit louder. I don't think they heard you on fucking Neptune.”

You felt the heat in your face as some people gave you looks. “Call him over?”

 **Krolik:** _thanks for blowing my cover dude. **> >:(**_

**Krolik:** _She wants to meet you._

You covered your face with your hands as Otabek took his time paying for his food and walking over. “You must be Candice.” you heard him greet your sister. “Y/N has told me so much about you. My name is Otabek.”

You pause your sulking long enough for him to give you a kiss and whisper an apology. You still give him a dirty look as Doug tells him to pull up a seat.

The two of them chat as dinner and dessert are served and he shared yours with you. Eventually you stop pouting and enjoy the fact they were getting on so well. By the time Beka paid and you were all standing out in front of the restaurant, he and Doug were talking as if they were best friends.

“It was a pleasure to finally meet you Candice. How are you getting home?”

“Call me Doug. And I’m staying at a hotel a few blocks from here.”

“Come then, we’ll take you.” he offered.

Now she wanted to be modest. “I don't want to take you out of your way.”

You grumble and bop her on her head. “I don't want you walking or ride-sharing back this time of night anyway. Get in the car stupid.”

She hit me back. “Don’t call me stupid, stupid.”

“Then don’t be stupid and get in the car, stupid.” You said reflexively hitting her back. She got ready to swing at you and you remembered where you were so you put her in a playful body hold and cover her face in kisses and raspberries.

“My makeup genius!!” she laughs.

“We’re taking you to the hotel.” You hold her until she gives up and you both follow Otabek to the car hand in hand. “Where are you staying?”

She gave us the address and she and I crowded in the back while Otabek drove. We found ourselves huddling closer together knowing that we would have to part ways soon. At the entrance Otabek and I walked her inside to say final goodbyes.

“Until next time Doug.” He said wrapping her in a hug.

“It was great to see you. Take good care of my brother for me.”

He put his arm around your waist and you felt him squeeze you. “Plan on it.”

The heat in your cheeks rose as you kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

You take Doug’s hand again and you walked her to her room. “Remember when mom used to make us hold hands like this to walk to and from school?”

“‘When you hold each other’s hands it creates a super powerful barrier that protects you.’” you gave your best impression of your mother and you both laughed.

“She still has yet to be proven wrong on that.” you go up the 4 floors and stop in front of her room door. “What's wrong Y/N?”

You took a deep breath. ‘Just rip the bandage off.’ “I’m moving to Russia with Otabek and Yuri. Tonight is our last night in the states and I am starting to realize how scared I am and how much I’m going to miss you.”

Candice said nothing but pulled you down to her level for a hug. “Breath stupid.” you stayed that way for awhile. When you pulled back Candice had tears on her face but a bright smile. “Does Otabek make you happy?”

“Yes?”

“Does Yuri make you happy?”

You paused. Yes he did. In his own way.

“Do you feel safe with them?”

You thought of how Yuri could kill people with a look if someone crossed you and how even today Otabek held you and you felt like nothing could touch you. You gave a small nod and Candice pulled you down again to kiss your forehead and cheeks. She had done the same thing when you left home the first time.

“I am always a phone call away and if the situation calls for it I think I know some people who can smuggle you out.”

You share a laugh and hug her one more time. “I’ll call you when I land and I’ll get a social media just so you can keep track of me. Yuri will help me set it all up.”

“I wanna see those usernames in 72 hours then.”

“Yes ma’am.” you give her a mock salute. “I’ll see you around sis.”

“Same you big nerd.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reading and commenting on this. I guess this is a thing now. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. (I'm as anxious for these fools to get back together as anyone else)


	9. CHAPTER 9: ALL TOGETHER AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finally did wake up you felt someone tracing patterns on your neck and back. You rolled over and were face to face with Yuri. “Здравствуй.” you whispered to him.
> 
> “You’ve been practicing.” he said kissing you.
> 
> “Here and there.”

The drive to the airport was quiet. Mostly because you were still half asleep and curled up in Otabek’s lap.

“Thank you for letting me meet your sister.” his voice was so low you almost didn't hear him.

You sleepily took his hand. “I'm glad you had fun. She likes you.”

“Good.” He gave your knuckles a kiss. “I like her too. Hopefully we will see her again soon.”

You leaned back to look at him. “Is this your way of not so subtly hinting you want to go to the wedding?”

“Maybe.”

You chuckled and snuggled back into his side. “I’m still thinking about it.”

Otabek had set a red eye flight from where you were to St. Petersburg where you were going to be meeting back up with Yuri. _“Yuri.”_ You actually felt yourself getting more and more anxious to see him. Who would have thought?

Otabek told you that the private plane was an Embraer Lineage 1000E private jet and he was “borrowing” it from his older brother. “The worst that will happen is he’ll tell Mama and I will get a very disappointed phone call.” he joked.

The place was 100% luxury and then some. There were several seats that felt like clouds when you sank into them, you were shown the bedroom and shower and told that after takeoff you could both sleep comfortably. “It is a 15 hour flight so you should do your best to be comfortable.”

You both strapped down for takeoff and while a stewardess did the safety reading Otabek got caught messing with things. “I understand you fly often Mr. Altin but please pay attention.”

You looked over and saw him fiddling with the TV controls by his chair. When she finished and the craft was safely airborne you both decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

~~

You woke up about 9 hours later to an empty bed. _‘Getting more than 4 hours of sleep is really a great feeling.’_ you stretched and noticed the door to the main cabin open. You took a look out the windows and all you could see were white clouds and sunshine. You snapped a picture of it for later.

Now better rested and with more light you looked around. The map on the wall showed the plane somewhere over the Atlantic still about 5-6 hours from your destination. You wandered in and out of areas just looking around and when you finally made it into the main room, Otabek was at a table doing some paperwork.

“доброе утро Krolik.” he said when he noticed you. “Breakfast?”

While you ate you looked around. It was bright in there too and you were barely awake enough to deal with it. “What are you thinking darling?”

“What?” you managed around your food.

“You're making faces.”

“Oh.” you laughed. “Just not fully awake yet and this whole thing feels like I’m still in a dream somewhere.” you gestured at everything around you. It was all gold, black, and beige and the clouds and sunshine just outside were messing with your perception of reality. You weren't sure how to feel about it yet.

Otabek walked around the table and kissed the top of your head as he cleared your plate for you. “Well when you feel up to it, I have some papers and things to go over with you.”

You kill an hour by showering and getting dressed then you went to meet him back at the table. “Feel free to read them over but it's all work visas and employment paperwork.” You hum an acknowledgement and put on your glasses and begin reading.

Time ticks by as you read form after form and try to understand Russian laws as you signed for the visas. Every so often you would have to ask Otabek for some clarification but other than that few words were spoken between the two of you.

You finished the forms shortly after lunch and handed them to Otabek who put them in a folder. “All done with about 4 hours to spare.”

“I love paperwork so much!” you faked a cheer but your voice stayed monotone causing him to laugh.

“Well what do you want to do now?”

You thought about it and looked at the entertainment system. “Does this thing have any movies or video games?”

~~

“Ooohh and just like that, the Bunny takes the prize.” for the 4th time you beat Otabek at pong and he chalked it up to you having much more nimble fingers than him. “I would think a multi-million dollar plane would have better games but I guess not.”

“I think my sister just used it and she took them all out.”

You leave the game paused and lean against him. “How can you tell?”

“Found some of her lipstick in the bathroom. It was light pink so that probably means it was a first date or they are still new in the relationship.”

You marveled at how well he knew his sister. From where you were leaning you craned your neck and caught sight of Otabek’s steady pulse. You brushed your lips against it and felt it speed up.

“Krolik?”

“If it's ok with you, I would like to collect my prize.”

His hand slipped under your shirt and the heat of his palms caused you to shake slightly. “And what did you choose?”

This time you climbed into his lap and met his lips. “I get to do whatever I want to you.”

“Krolik will tell Daddy what to do? I like this already.”

You flick his nose as he laughed. You were going to take the opportunity to explore him. You were gentle around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt as you dipped further down. “Let me know if something isn't ok.” you looked up and he nodded carding his fingers through your hair. You leaned into the touch for a minute but then went back to what you were doing.

There was stubble on his chest which told you Beka wasn't one for chest hair. In nuzzling and touching his stomach you found him soft but still sculpted. “You're a nice piece of work Beka.” you teased as you began undoing his pants. “Yuri and I don't appreciate you enough.” you pulled the trousers off and saw he was at about a half chub. Granted Otabek had more self-discipline than you.

You locked eyes with Otabek as you placed a kiss to the outside of his underwear and smiled. He groaned and let his head fall back and hit the cushions. “By all means Krolik, take your time.”

His tone was sarcastic but two could play that game. “If that's what daddy wants.” to prove your point you ghosted your lips over his clothed tip.

You feel him adjust himself and curse under his breath. Your own cock twitched at the sight. _‘I’m getting Daddy to behave like this. I’m making him feel good.”_

He took a deep breath as you finally bared him and took hold of his slowly hardening erection. “Where’s the lube?”

“Bedroom. Second drawer on the side you slept on.”

Once you return with it, you pour some in your hands and on to him and begin stroking him. “You know I’ve never taken the time to look at your dick before.” Otabek was breathing slowly trying to stay in control. “I clearly have felt your dick when you have it inside me, which is wonderful by the way, but I have never taken the time to actually greet it.”

You looked up and he was watching you with dark eyes. “Don't make this weird Krolik.”

You gasp indignantly. “I’m not making this weird. I am simply getting better acquainted with one of the most important parts of one of the most important people in my life.”

“Is this payback for the ‘glue of love’ comment I made the other day?”

You say nothing but start kissing along his length. This thing was massive and it had you ¾ of the way hard just from holding it. Your moment of truth came when you kissed the tip and carefully pushed on to it. Otabek gasped and grabbed on to you.

Now that was the reaction you wanted. You relaxed your throat and pushed down farther and he groaned. You pulled off and kissed the tip again.

“Y/N.” it was almost a whisper but it resounded in your head. You reached up for a kiss and went right back down between his legs.

“Let's see if I can take Daddy all the way down.”

Otabek clenched his jaw as you worked your way down his shaft. Each time you pulled back you let your tongue flick over the head and force yourself to take more of him in each pass.

“You're so good at this Krolik.” he panted out. “You're so good to Daddy. Daddy loves you so much.” He sounded close. Otabek took your free hand and kissed it as he spoke. You hummed in thank you and he bucked into you and you almost gagged.

Absentmindedly you were also rubbing against yourself and felt close. You pulled off with a pop and watched as his chest rose and fell. With your free hand you began jacking him off. “Cum on me Otabek.”

Whatever was holding him together broke. He pulled you into an aggressive kiss and you pumped both cocks faster. You broke the kiss only to tease his tip and lick the precum spilling out. One pass of your tongue too many and he finished himself on your neck and chest. You followed seconds after soiling yourself and the carpet.When you looked back up at him, he was slowly regulating his breathing and watching you.

~~

You were practically bouncing as you went through Border Control. Any blonde heads in your line of sight made you look around like an over eager child. More than once Otabek had to pinch you to get you to pay attention.

“Are you sure you don’t see him yet?”

“Krolik for the last time ‘no’. Now give the lady your passport.” You soon cleared security and you were on your way out of the arrivals terminal.

You heard him before you saw him, (and really you saw the ceiling before you saw him) but Yuri had leapt over the barriers and rushed you.

“Я чертовски промахнулся! Не могу поверить, что тебе нужно было оставаться дольше. Никогда больше не отправляйте меня местами снова и снова. Ты оставил меня с этими двумя идиотами, и я хочу вырвать мои мозги! Они не могут оставлять друг друга в течение более 20 минут. Я пропустил тебя так чертовски!” Yuri was Russian too fast and switched between kissing you, yelling at Otabek, and gesturing angrily at the couple approaching. You both stayed on the floor and held each other.

“И не любите меня котенком?” Otabek managed to get him off of you and he was just as excited in his arms.

You notice a hand offered to help you up, “You must be [F/N] [L/N]. Yurio has told us so much about you. The man looked to be slightly older than the three of you and he had silver blond hair. “I’m Victor. Yurio’s cousin. And this,” he said pulling the nearby Asian man closer, “is my Husband also named Yuuri.” He covered his mouth in a stage whisper. “The way we tell the difference is by calling the other Yurio.”

“Shut up you stupid old man!!” Yuri yelled from Otabek’s arms.

Yuuri extended a hand in greeting as well and you took it. “It's good to finally meet you. Yurio has been talking about you almost nonstop the last few days.”

Yuri yelled again and this time you could recognize the phrase “shut the fuck up”. Victor took one of Otabek’s bags and began walking off. “You two must be starving. Lets go get some lunch. My treat.”

“More like my treat.” Otabek whispered causing you to laugh.

~~

Lunch was pleasant. Before leaving the states you had tried to familiarize yourself with as much St. Petersburg culture as possible. Yuri kept himself between you and Otabek and his hands on the two of you as much as he could.

Aww. He really did miss you. “By the way Yuri,” you said over your drink, “I promised my sister I would finally get some form of social media and I need your help creating profiles.”

His green eyes lit up and you realized you missed that look. “Yes! You're finally trying to be cool. And when we’re done we can skype her because I’m still mad I didn't get to meet her.”

When it came time to part ways Victor and Yuuri promised to come by in the next few days to take you around town. “I moved from Japan a few years ago so I know how it can get with homesickness and all that.” Yuuri told you. “So let me know if you need anything. Even if it's just to talk.”

Hugs were given all around and finally you were able to head to your new home.

You all took a taxi home and you forgot how it felt to be pressed against the two men. You felt like you fit and you really liked that.

A majority of the ride was Yuri talking about what he did while here and how he is now the crown jewel of St. Petersburg nightlife. “You have to go with me tonight Y/N. It will be so much fun.”

“Maybe when the jet lag wears off.” you shrug.

“Krolik is right.” Otabek put his arms around the both of you. “Bedsides I think we need a night in tonight.” you felt him squeeze your hip and the look on Yuri’s face told you he felt the same thing.

~~

As far as you were concerned the first order of business was a nap. “But we need to build your profiles!” Yuri(o) whined.

“Well if I look tired then they won't be any good now will they?” eventually he agreed but only if he got to nap with you and eventually fell asleep wrapped around each other.

When you finally did wake up you felt someone tracing patterns on your neck and back. You rolled over and were face to face with Yuri. “Здравствуй.” you whispered to him.

“You’ve been practicing.” he said kissing you.

“Here and there.” he climbed on top of you and you let him nip and mark your neck. He gets the same treatment and you feel him starting to get worked up. “Yuri?”

“Hush. I haven’t been able to get off since I got here.” his pupils were blown wide in need and you could feel yourself starting to respond in his favor. “Please help me Krolik.” he placed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “I want you.” he rutted against you harder and you had to grip his hips. “I need you.”

“Begging already Yurochka.” you both jumped and saw Otabek standing in the doorway. You go to pull apart but he stops you. He takes his time walking over and you feel your heart beating like you were a naughty child caught doing something they shouldn’t be.

Otabek gave Yuri a kiss and you came next. “Yurochka. What are Daddy’s rules when it comes to pleasuring oneself?” he asked as he pulled away from you.

“You are not supposed to touch yourself without Daddy’s permission. Someone else has to do it for you.” he answered. “But I didn’t do anythi-”

He was shushed. “And what happens when that rule gets broken?”

“Punishment of Daddy’s choice.”

There was silence as you all looked between each other. “One of you broke the rule. Who did?”

You and Yuri exchange looks trying to figure it out. Then it dawned on you. On the plane you jacked yourself off as you finished Otabek. Oh no.

“I broke the rule.” you finally spoke up. “Didn't I?”

He extended a hand and helped you up. “You did. But I will be gentle with you if you promise it won't happen again.”

He didn't let go of you and you were painfully aware of the way he was holding you. It wasn't tight but it was making you feel something. Arousal for sure but there was a twinge of fear.

“I promise I won't do it again.”

He hummed and stroked your cheek. Reflexively you leaned into the touch. “You won't do what again Krolik?” the name rolled off his tongue and you shivered.

“I won't touch myself.”

He pulled you closer and kissed you. He felt possessive. You almost forgot he was capable of this type of intensity. He had been so careful with you the last few weeks you didn't even realize you missed this. “Good boy. Now take off your clothes.”

You stripped down to your underwear and folded your clothes as you set them aside. You feel Otabek grab you and turn your body so you are standing facing Yuri who was still sitting on the bed.

“Krolik, choose a safe word for tonight.” you felt his breath on your neck as he held you in place. You were tenting.

“Umm, sports.”

“Yura you heard the word?”

“Yes Daddy.” you had almost forgotten he was there. with a free hand Yuri was pulled to his feet and you felt him brush you as Otabek kissed him.

“Repeat it.”

You felt Yuri’s breath on your skin as he said it back. You whimper and lean back against Otabek. “Don't rush. We have the whole night remember. Yuri, why don't you show Krolik how much you missed him.”

Yuri latched onto and he kissed anywhere his lips landed. His hands pinched and pulled at your nipples making you tent more. Hands were ghosting over you and you couldn’t keep up. You gasped as a hand reached into your underwear and slipped something over your dick.

You moaned and tried to buck into whoever was holding you but they pulled away. “We want to make sure you can last darling.” Otabek was playing with your butt and teasing between your cheeks at your entrance. “Yura. I was told that you were such a good boy when you were here by yourself. Why don't you go pick out the toy we use on Krolik tonight?”

You felt him move away from you and Otabek pulled your underwear off. “I want to see him play with this one Daddy.”

The pop of a bottle cap was the only warning you got before you began feeling Otabek open you up. As you open your mouth Yuri latched on and he drew your attention as Otabek slipped in a second finger. You manage a weak moan as more lube and another finger was added in.

“You like Daddy’s fingers in you?” you nod against Yuri’s mouth as he felt around for your prostate. “Krolik. Be a good boy and help Yuri.”

You felt Yuri guide your hands down to his crotch and you feel how hard he is. “Our poor Yuri hasn't cum in so long. How do you want to help him?”

“Mouth.” was all you could say. The more Otabek moved his fingers around inside of you the more you came undone. “I wanna use my mouth for him Daddy.”

“Would you like that Yura?”

He says yes and you get leaned forward and greedily accept his cock in your mouth. Your aggression is met with hands in your hair. “Легкий кролик.” Yuri pulled at you to show you the pace he wanted. “Помедленнее.”

You held his hips as he moved and the stimulation from both ends had you ready to burst. You were grabbing at your partners and the bedding trying to be good and not touch yourself.

Having[ the toy](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Rocks-Off-Beginners-Vibrating-Prostate-Massager/dp/B00NM6WO80) prepared, Otabek began pushing it into you. As each nub pushed in to you, you moaned and took Yuri deeper.

“Daddy,” Yuri sounded close. “Daddy I’m ready.”

Otabek laughed as he massaged your rear. “You want to cum first Yura?”

“Yes Daddy.” he rolled his hips into your mouth.

The blindfold was taken of and you looked up at Yuri and felt your own privates twitch. His hand was in his hair and his skin was blotched where the you had bitten at each other. You looked down and saw the precum dripping out of you. “Kneel down Krolik.”

You pulled off of Yuri and knelt between his legs. You felt the device in you begin to move and you almost lose balance. “I want you to see how a good boy cums for their Daddy.” Yuri was splayed out clearly distraught at the loss of contact. “Yura. Go until I say when.”

“Yes Daddy.” they vibrator was turned to a higher setting and you were gripping Yuri's thighs as he stroked himself.

With each pass you heard him whispering ‘yes Daddy’ and ‘thank you Daddy’. You rutted against Otabek as you tried to get some type of relief from the toy inside you. You watched as Yuri tried to pace himself and wait for Daddy's orders.

“Yura stop.” you both groaned out of frustration and need.

“Daddy please.” he was swollen and it was now that you saw that he had the same ring around his arousal. Yuri was shushed as the massager was removed from you and you were laid next to him.

Looking back at Otabek he began undressing himself. “Your punishment Krolik is that you will be the last to cum for us. Da?”

“Yes Daddy.” was all you could huff out. He smiled and leaned over you as he gave you a kiss and pulled the cock ring off of Yuri.

Yuri was positioned over you and as Otabek opened him up your dicks brushed driving both of you to the edge. When he was slammed into, Yuri braced himself against you and you felt him begin to seize up.

“You were such a good boy here by yourself.” you heard Otabek over the slapping. “Good boys get filled by Daddy. Are you Daddy's good boy Yura?” without waiting for a response Otabek pulled out and fingered Yuri until he finished with a hands-free orgasm. “That’s it. Cum for Daddy, Yuri.”

The sight almost made you finish as well. ‘Not until Daddy says I can.’

Yuri was pumped through the rest of his high and slouched over you kissing whatever part of you saw in reach. You watched as Beka changed condoms and lined up with your hole. “Remember Krolik. Daddy says when you can finish.”

You were still loose from the toy but he was still careful as he pushed in. He started slow and you clenched in an effort to get him off quickly but again his self-control was better than yours. “More.” You moaned. “I want more Daddy.”

He picked up the pace slightly and brought your hand to his face kissing your palm. “You are so beautiful like this.”

He was getting close. Otabek’s pace was becoming erratic and you heard him whispering to you and Yuri in a mix of English and Kazakh.

“Fuck me Daddy.” you moaned having realized he likes a bit of encouraging as well. “Finish me.”

He gave you several more thrusts before you felt him empty himself in you.

“Now it's Krolik’s turn?” Yuri asked for you. There was no audible answer given but the cockring was removed and you felt a slight release but not enough. You looked over at Yuri and you share a kiss.

Otabek pulled out but his cock was replaced by two of his fingers. He slowly rubbed at your sensitive prostate causing you to jerk each time. “You’re doing so good darling.” He kissed your inner thigh. “You’ve been so good for Daddy tonight.”

Yuri slowly pumped you and you moaned in need. “I need to cum Daddy.”

You lift your head and watch as the tip of your dick disappeared into Otabek’s mouth. “Will you be a good boy if I let you?”

He flicks at your prostate and you buck. “Yes Daddy.”

“Say it for us.” Yuri’s grip tightened as he began to pick up speed. “Say you want to be a good boy for Daddy.”

You strained against the stimulation hardly able to form words. Otabek kept the same slow pace and Yuri’s teasing was making you leak. “P-please.”

“Please what baby?” You could feel Yuri marking you neck and Otabek marking your hips. “We can’t help you if we don’t know what you want.”

“Please,” you tried again. “Make me a good boy.”

“Will you break Daddy’s rules again?”

“No Daddy.”

“You promise to be a good boy from now on?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Finally satisfied, Otabek gave Yuri the ok to go faster. “Cum for me Krolik.”

~~~~

You caught your breath as Otabek drew up a bath and eventually carried you then Yuri to it. “Not bad for your first night in Russia.” Yuri joked sliding closer to you.

You had to agree. You ended up leaning against Otabek and Yuri ended up leaning against you and you loved how at home you felt like this. “So Yuri, what did you get up to while you were here?”

_TRANSLATIONS_

Легкий кролик. Помедленнее. - Easy Krolik. Slow down.

Здравствуй. - Hi.

И не любите меня котенком? - And no love for me kitten?

Я чертовски промахнулся! Не могу поверить, что тебе нужно было оставаться дольше. Никогда больше не отправляйте меня местами снова и снова. Ты оставил меня с этими двумя идиотами, и я хочу вырвать мои мозги! Они не могут оставлять друг друга в течение более 20 минут. Я пропустил тебя так чертовски!

-

I fucking missed you! I can not believe you needed to stay longer. Never send me places by myself again. You left me with these two idiots, and I want to blow my brains out! They can not leave eachother alone for more than 20 minutes. I missed you so fucking much!

доброе утро. -  Good morning.


	10. CHAPTER 10: A HOMECOMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re nervous?” you knew Victor had been watching you throughout the flight and as you stood in line for the cars he decided to talk to you.
> 
> He was an energetic man so you usually kept your distance but he was good natured and he sounded worried. “This place doesn’t hold many good memories for me or for many people like me.”
> 
> The line inched forward and he scanned the crowd like he was looking for someone. “You know there are several things I have learned in my life so far. One, there is nothing scarier than doing things on your own. Two, bad memories can always be replaced. And three, if you spend to long being ashamed of who you are and who you love, you could be standing in the middle of the biggest crowd on earth and still be alone. Do you understand?”
> 
> You had to admit Victor had his moments. He encouraged you to take a deep breath and remember why you brought everyone all this way. “You are showing up because you don't want your sister to be alone and we are showing up because we don't want you to be alone.”

For the following few weeks Yuri was your saving grace. Anywhere you went he was there as your interpreter and tour guide. You had never been one for the night life of the city but you had learned to enjoy it in moderation.

You also learned Yuri was a king when it came to social media. He ran both his and Otabek’s instagrams and twitters and after setting yours up (Photoshoot included) showed you how to run yours.

“I like to start with the OOTD, Outfit of the day.” He explained scratching Potya the cat behind the ears. “These are your standard mirror selfies that honestly are the foundation of any social media platform.” You take a few and then Yuri did his best to post them and tag them appropriately. “The more tags the wider the audience.”

Once your following reached over 4k, Yuri suggested shaking things up a bit. He suggested a few topless pics insisting that the world should see the progress you were making with your workout routine. “I wouldn’t want to steal your fans from you with my superior bod.”

You gave a few flexing poses and Yuri laughed and kissed you till you stopped. “I’m serious. Would you feel better if Otabek helped get you ready?”

“You just want to see me naked.”

“That’s always my main goal.” whatever was to follow was interrupted by his phone going off. “Блядь. Time for work.” Yuri worked as a model during the day and on this day in particular there was a photoshoot. Normally you would go with him but today you were to be shown around town by his cousin and cousin-in-law.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll be in good hands.”

He scoffed and grabbed a jacket as he reapplied his lipstick. “I wouldn’t trust Victor to raise a goldfish.”

You let him put a light lip gloss on you and swatted at him as he tried to go for your eyebrows. “Didn’t he partially raise you?”

“My point exactly. Look at me, I’m out of control.”

“At least you know.” Yuri gave you one last kiss then he finally took his leave and you could hear him call to Otabek on the way out. You weren't going to be meeting the Katsuki-Nikiforov pair until after lunch so you turned to the files on your bed and finally got started on them. (They were needed at the end of the week but it didn’t look like something you could do at the last minute).

At some point your phone pinged and a car horn honked from the front of the house. After you dug your phone out from under the cat you saw a message from Yuuri.

**YK:** Hey (F/N) I’m here… and so is Victor.

You let him know you’ll be down in a minute or two and as you sorted yourself out you could hear Victor in a very animated conversation with Otabek down in the hall. Just as you went to grab your personal phone, it began ringing with a blocked number on the screen. When you answered all you heard was a gasp before the line went dead. You shrugged it off hoping it was just a wrong number.

When you finally came into the entryway you were greeted with hugs. “So what’s on the agenda today?”

“No, no, no.” Victor stopped you. “In Russian.”

“Что мы делаем сегодня?” you sounded the words out and looked at the others to see if you were right.

“Close enough.” Otabek laughed giving you a kiss on the temple. You felt him slip a small plastic rectangle into your pocket and you cut him a look. “Just in case you need it.”

“Well we’re ready when you are.” Yuuri didn't seem like the impatient type but you saw the way Victor was leaning on a side sable and it rightfully made you nervous as well. You got another kiss from Otabek and were out the door.

“So has Yurio been good and taken you sightseeing yet?” Victor had a terrifying habit of taking his eyes off of the road to turn and look at you and reflexively Yuuri would grab the wheel to keep the car in the lane.

“He allows me to tag along whenever he has to go out.” you managed out. “It's a beautiful city.”

“How are you on transportation?” Yuuri was watching the street and you had your seatbelt in a death grip. “Do you know how to use the public buses and trams?”

_‘He must be so used to this.’_ you thought to yourself. “There is some difficulty here and there. I can't read Russian that great yet.”

“No worries, whenever I visit mama and papa Katsuki in Japan I’m the same way.” it was hard to believe Victor and Yuri were related. Victor was almost contagiously friendly where from personal experiences you knew Yuri(o) was a bite first ask later kind of person.

The day included shopping that got intense when Yuuri had to talk Victor out of modeling some negligée. Now you understand why Yuri said he was going crazy with only them as company. Over the course of the afternoon you found out that Victor worked in television and while he was younger did a bit of acting as “the cute foreign boy” on some tv show that Yuuri really liked as a young boy.

“Obsession is a strong word but that’s what it was.” The pair treated you to[ dinner](http://supvino.ru/) and you were filled in on how they met.

“His mother said he had every poster and trinket my face was on.” Victor laughed.

“I even took up acting and it was a parody of a Seasoning commercial he had made and my best friend posted online. Next thing I know he’s in my parent’s house in the spa talking about I inspired him and he was going to be my acting coach and manager.”

Their story was equal parts funny and heartwarming. You loved that they were still as smitten with each other as the day they met. After you ordered your food you went to wash up. As you did you got another call from what you assumed was the blocked number from earlier.

“Здравствуйте? кто это?” again all you heard on the other end was a gasp before the line went dead again. You were starting to think this wasn’t an accidental call. You would have to ask Beka about it when you got back.

After dinner Yuuri thought it would be a good idea to go see a children’s film to work on your vocabulary before dropping you off at home. Goodnights were exchanged and you were told to let the other two know we would be having a family day soon.

The house was quiet and you dropped your shopping in the sitting room to put away later and decided to go find Otabek. He wasn’t in his study but his bike and other cars were still in the garage so you knew he was in the house somewhere. Then you noticed the light on in the kitchen.

“Gotcha.” you wanted to surprise him so as quietly as you could you snuck around the corner. When you looked around the doorway you saw Potya on the counter and Otabek was wearing his glasses and singing to her while eating Greek yogurt directly from the 32 oz. container. _‘Holy shit. This is a man that I love.’_ as quietly as you could you took a short video to keep for a rainy day.

Once it was saved you made your presence known. “Is this what you do when we leave you home alone?”

“Омырау!” he almost chokes and the sudden sound causes Potya to disappear. For a moment he looked panicked. “Krolik, you're home! Please don't tell anyone I live like this.”

He came over and gave you a kiss and tried to stifle your laughter. “So the cat gets a serenade but I don’t?”

“If moms can kiss away nightmares can I kiss this memory away?”

“Бұл мәселе емес. Бірақ біз тырысамыз.” you gave him a suggestive wink as you spoke in his native language. It didn’t take long for the kissing to move to the kitchen table and only paused when your phone rang. Again. When you checked it was a facetime call from Doug.

“It’s your sister. Should we stop?”

You made a non-committal sound as you answered. “Hey, is this important? I’m kinda in the middle of something.” When you looked at the screen it wasn’t Doug looking at you. “Claire?”

“H-hey (F/N).” Claire looked terrified and the background was hard to see but it looked like she was somewhere outside in the early morning. “Sorry I’ve been bugging you all day. I just wasn’t ready to hear your voice after so long.”

“What? No, no. You could never bug me.” she looked so tired. “How have you been?”

You both stared at each other. You expected to want to hate her after siding with your parents all those years ago but now you just looked at her. All of you had the same (hair color/texture) and hers had gotten longer and was now pulled up in a messy bun with flyaways framing her face. The silence was broken by Doug popping into frame. “Apple you promised you wouldn’t be awkward. Эй Отабек! Не болып жатыр?”

Up until that point Beka had been out of frame and you let him in at the sound of your other sister’s greeting in Kazakh. “Hi Doug. Сіз сондай-ақ үйренесіз бе? Мен мұнда болғанымды қалай білдіңіз?”

“I know my brother is always within 15 ft. of you.” There was too much happening. The last time you saw Claire was when you were leaving your parent’s house and you don't remember what you had said but you knew it was nothing nice. Now she was calling you from Doug’s phone and you were both being awkward and this was getting difficult. “So much for a heartfelt family reunion.”

“Shut up Doug.” You spoke simultaneously and after the shock wore off shared a laugh. Some things never change. “So how is the wedding planning going?”

Apple took a deep breath in and sighed. You smiled more. “It’s going. I’m freaking out thinking that mom and dad might be on to me. Us. Everything.” The stress was coming off her in waves. You ask Otabek to give you a moment and you go into one of the other rooms and sit so you can talk.

“Do they know Doug is there?” Potya hopped into your lap to investigate the new voice.

Claire also got Candice to leave her alone for a bit. “She is going to be coming by the house this evening during dinner. She says if dad leaves the table in disgust she’ll count it as a win.”

“She loves an entrance.”

You went silent again. There were so many questions you had. “How much time do you have?”

“Till the wedding, 2 more weeks.” Conversations with her were always strange. Candice always said exactly what she was thinking and you were a bit more reserved but had just as smart a mouth. Claire was quiet.

She thought out every response she was going to make. It was like she was afraid of making waves. You remember thinking of her as weak for doing that but with what you know now; you realized it was just self-preservation. But there were still things you wanted to know. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let me go through those years thinking I was alone in this?”

She looked off into the distance and you noticed the sky in the background getting lighter. “I didn’t even know I was capable of these feelings until I met Chantelle 2 years ago. We were young and I saw how mom and dad treated you and I didn’t know how to help. All I knew is that I didn’t want them treating me like that either. And before you tell me anything I know it was stupid and selfish and you have every right to hate me but I want you to know how sorry I am. You were my little brother and I should have protected you. That I have no excuse for and I know that my apologies will never be enough to fix that.”

She had tears on her face and you were feeling something. Potya batted at your face and you gave the cat a kiss and told her to go find Otabek. “What are your plans for after… whatever this is going to be?”

Apple shrugged and looked of screen at something. “Chantelle has a place in Portland Oregon. I already started sending some of my things over there.”

“Damn. From Missouri to Oregon, lesbians do move quick.”

This time it was a snorting laugh and you realized that at the end of the day she was still your sister and in your seven years away from home you did plenty of studying of internalized homophobia. “What do you say we bury this like Mom’s antique gravy boat after we may or may not have used it to set off cherry bombs?”

“I still can’t believe you blamed Dale Merums and they believed you.”

“I’m sure he’s over it by now. Hopefully.” You looked up and noticed a fluffy tail at an unusual height meaning Otabek was holding Potya and listening in the doorway. _‘Nosey.’_ It was good to actually talk to your sister vs having Doug relay messages that you were never too sure were accurate. “So I know Candice has been hounding you about this but I was wondering if you could come to the wedding. Don’t tell her but I want you and Doug to give me away.”

When you had left your hometown you promised yourself you would never go back. The thought of going back made you anxious but the fluffy tail in the doorway reminded you that you wouldn't be alone this time. At the very least it was you and your sisters. Just like old times. “If I say yes can you promise to make space on your guest list for at least 2 more people? Gays travel in packs you know.”

There was a sound of excitement and a yowl of presumably Potya being jostled in a way she didn't like as your sister agreed. “So when can I expect you and your… others?”

“Apple you know we homos are never on time. We’ll get there at some point.” she laughed again. “Hey, I love you Claire. And I’m proud of you for choosing to be yourself.”

It was now dawn where she was and she looked to be just outside of the town. “Love you too (F/N). Thank you for showing me it's ok to.” Doug popped back in and said her goodbyes and after a stern reminder of your father’s heart conditions said goodbye as well.

You sat in the dark for a while thinking. You were going to be going back home and if everything went to plan it was going to be a mess. You leaned back in the chair and closed your eyes. Different scenarios were running through your mind and you were putting them in order from most likely to most favorable.

“You're analyzing.” warm lips accompanied the observation. “I can see your eyes moving back and forth.”

You gave him a look but accepted a second kiss. “Eavesdropping is a bad habit.”

“You looked sad. Then you looked happy. Potya didn't take too kindly to being sent out so I came to investigate.” you got picked up and the cushions were replaced by his lap.

“So how much did you hear?”

“Gays travel in packs and that you said yes to going back. Are you already having second thoughts?”

You laughed and pushed some of his hair back. “Darling I was born having second thoughts. Most things I do require it.”

He buried his face in your neck trying to continue the antics from the kitchen. “Well how many times do you think about this?”

He hadn't shaved that morning so the hairs on his face scratched at your skin just the way you liked and you couldn't help but sigh. “You count as one thought because I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met.”

He stopped abruptly and you watched in the low light as the red began to dust his cheeks and his ears. “That one was really bad.”

“Looks like you liked it though.”

You kiss back and forth laxly arguing over whether or not the pick-up line was bad. “Now while I try to erase those words from my brain, how many plane tickets should I get?”

“Four.” a stranger called out.

The light in the room was flipped on and you tried to jump away but you felt his grip on you tighten even though he yelled as well. When you calmed down Otabek recognized the person in the doorway first. “Inkar!!Сатан алғыр!?”

It was a young lady with dark hair and she was wearing large black sunglasses with Yuri draped across her shoulders looking properly buzzed. “Beka!! Guess who I found.”

The lady (apparently named Inkar) came closer and offered her hand. “Nice to finally meet you (F/N), I am Otabek’s sister.”

When you calmed down enough you took her hand in return. She and her brother had very fast exchanges in Kazakh before you were lifted to your feet and tasked with supporting Yuri. “How long have you been in Petersburg?” He asked finally giving her a sibling hug.

“Flew in this morning for the photoshoot and found my favorite little kitty. Besides,  I had to come see our newest brother.”

She was just as interesting as you imagined from the stories the other two told you. She was about your height and held a similar energy to Yuri. And Yuri had a similar energy to Doug.

_‘Fuck. This is not going to end well.’_

~~~

Inkar was funny. She kept Otabek toggled between laughing and hiding in shame, as a little sister should. “So where are we going?” She asked the next morning over breakfast. She had invited herself along and you did tell your sister _at least_ 2 more people.

“Missouri, USA. My sister is getting married.” You helped yourself to more waffles. She really was a great cook.

“Wow Beka. He’s making the effort to be at his sister's wedding.” They traded sour faces for the 3rd time that morning.

“It was a shotgun wedding in Berlin and the guy ghosted you anyway.” He said refilling his coffee. “But let the record stand that she was married for 48 hours.”

Yuri laughed from his spot on your other side. “Take that Kim Kardashian.” He was sporting dark glasses and a hoodie not even bothering to hide his hangover. “But you’re really planning to go back?”

“Yeah, I have too because I like to keep my promises especially those made to family.” Claire needed you.

“Well,” Otabek said as he cleared his and his sister's plates, “it will take a few days but I will make the needed arrangements for the four of us.”

~~~

It took five days to be exact. You and Otabek had to move some meetings around push some deadlines forward and others back, but the flights were eventually booked and you were all getting packed and ready to go.

“Just a warning I do live in the middle of nowhere so please don't get your hopes up. There is literally nothing to do in that town.”

Inkar put a hand on your shoulder and told you not to worry. “It's where you grew up. Surely you can't hate it that much.”

“I looked it up on google maps and this place looks boring.” Yuri said adding a bag to the pile. “Now I see why your only entertainment was giving blow jobs behind churches.”

You swat at him but he manages to get out of your reach. Though you knew better you chased him around the room until you were stopped by the doorbell. You were able to hear your guests before you got there. Once the door opened Victor and Yuuri let themselves in and after greeting Inkar, Yuuri asked about the bags.

You shrugged. “We’re going back to the US for about a week for my sister’s wedding.”

Victor’s head popped up from Potya’s fur. “A wedding! I love weddings.”

There was an exchange between him and Yuuri in Japanese and it sounded like there was an alternation between affirmative and negative. Eventually Yuuri gave in and sighed.

~~~

48 hours later all 6 of you touched down in your home state of Missouri and you take a deep breath and look around. You were really doing this. You were really about 2 hours away from your actual hometown and set about getting the rentals and setting the gps to the meeting spot you and Claire had agreed on the night before.

“You’re nervous?” you knew Victor had been watching you throughout the flight and as you stood in line for the cars he decided to talk to you.

He was an energetic man so you usually kept your distance but he was good natured and he sounded worried. “This place doesn’t hold many good memories for me or for many people like me.”

The line inched forward and he scanned the crowd like he was looking for someone. “You know there are several things I have learned in my life so far. One, there is nothing scarier than doing things on your own. Two, bad memories can always be replaced. And three, if you spend to long being ashamed of who you are and who you love, you could be standing in the middle of the biggest crowd on earth and still be alone. Do you understand?”

You had to admit Victor had his moments. He encouraged you to take a deep breath and remember why you brought everyone all this way. “You are showing up because you don't want your sister to be alone and we are showing up because we don't want you to be alone.”

You felt a lump on your throat and you punched his shoulder. “Don't make me cry right now.”

Undeterred he hugged you and called to the others. “Look, he does have emotions.”

Cars were eventually signed for and 3 black SUVs began their journey to your home.

_“Is it still home?”_

_“Was it ever home?”_

 

**_Translations:_ **

Блядь (Russian)- Damn

Что мы делаем сегодня? (Russian)- What are we doing today?

Здравствуйте? кто это? (Russian)- Hello? Who is this?

Омырау (Kazakh)- Oh fuck.

Бұл мәселе емес. Бірақ біз тырысамыз (Kazakh)- That’s not the Question. But we can try.

Эй Отабек! Не болып жатыр?(Kazakh )- Hey Otabek! What’s going on?

Сіз сондай-ақ үйренесіз бе? Мен мұнда болғанымды қалай білдіңіз? (Kazakh)- you're learning too? How did you know I was here?

Сатан алғыр (Kazakh)- What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in the works and I want to thank all of the wonderful comments I keep getting on this story. School will be starting again soon but I will do my best to put the next one out as soon as possible. Wish me luck!!!


	11. CHAPTER 11: MILKSHAKES AND FRIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He cannot hold you accountable to a god you don't believe in. Jesus says to come as you are and he will love you unconditionally. God is love and he adds no pain with it. The god he follows is conditional and hateful. That is not your god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight homophobic remark made in the begining so just a warning.

**12:45 PM 7 days to the wedding**

It was early afternoon when you reached the small town you were meeting the others in. It didn't take long for your entourage to begin drawing stares but you directed everyone to the old train bridge where you were meeting your sisters.

Sure enough there was an old grey Subaru cross trek parked at the opening and two ladies sat in the front. Your hand tightened on Otabek’s as they blinked their lights in the signal. (--.-..-. . .-.).

“Let me talk to them first?” he gave you a kiss and passed the message on to the others.

“We were starting to think you weren’t going to show.” Candice was out of the car first and nearly knocked you to the ground.

“And miss this impending shit storm? Never.”

Doug pulled back and motioned to the 3 waiting cars. “I know you hated going places by yourself but this is a bit much?”

“Gays travel in packs Doug.” Claire said walking up behind her. “You should know this by now.” You took the time to look at each other. You could have sworn she was taller than you the last time you were here. Whatever you were thinking about vanished when arms wrapped around you. “Thank you for coming back.”

Crying twice in three hours was not really your style but here you were. “Anything for my sister.” you share a laugh and at least Apple was smart enough to bring tissues. You rested your chin on the top of her head. “You used to be taller.”

“I also used to be straight. What's your point?” she ruffled your hair and Doug got into the mix.

“See, this is what a heartfelt family reunion should be.” Again you both say her name with varying levels of irritation. She continued unphased. “Anyway, can you two catch up later? I want to meet the others now?”

This was going to be a long week. You waved and soon the other five joined you around your sisters. Yuri and Doug went right for each other while the others waited to be introduced. You assumed Candice already told her about you, Otabek, and Yuri so you didn't mention it.

_“If they ask they ask. If they don't they don't.”_

Once everyone was accounted for Claire suggested breakfast. “Someone may or may not have started the rumor that you were coming back so there are people who are waiting to see you.”

Panic set in. “And mom and dad?”

“Still reeling from me showing up.”

“Did he leave the table?”

Doug stuck out her tongue to show off a piercing. “Wouldn't you?”

You gagged.

“Well I think breakfast sounds wonderful after all this traveling.” Otabek put his arm around you and for a moment you tensed up but you remembered what Victor said and relaxed. “What do you say?”

“Fine by me.”

~~~

The diner was just like you remembered. Breakfast was served 24 hours, the servings were large and greasy, the decor was incomprehensible, and the head waitress Talvez still knew your order by heart. “Two Belgian waffles with the cinnamon butter between them and honey maple syrup on the side.”

It wasn't even a question. Other orders were taken and when she brought out the food she gave you a kiss on the forehead. “I’m proud of you mijo.”

Yuri(o) nudged you as she left. “What was that?”

It was pretty early for you to share stories but this one wasn’t too bad. “Well after my parents found out I was gay home wasn't a comfortable place anymore. I’d come down here and do my homework or if there was a fight at home I would come here until Talvez told me it was time to go home.”

Meals were finished and paid for and you asked Tia Tal if she was going to the wedding which resulted in you getting snapped with a towel. “I wouldn't miss it. But I do want to know when you will be getting married young man?”

That's what you get for mentioning weddings to her. On the way back to the cars Claire linked arms with you. “You ready to go see them?”

You knew you had to do it sooner or later. “We should go check into the hotel first.” You were choosing later.

“Do you all want to meet the rest of the family or go check into your hotel first?” She wasn’t having it.

Meeting the rest of the family it was. Again the little caravan hit the road and it was a ten minute drive[ home](http://thehousehuntingblog.com/post/163467342182/168500-4-br-st-louis-mo).

“Breath Krolik. It's only your mom and dad.” Otabek had been keeping a respectable distance from you and tried not to be overly affectionate like he usually was for your sake.

You took a breath and stared up at the house. “I know what they are capable of and I don't want you and Yuri and the others to have to hear the hateful things they say.”

He smoothed back your hair and placed a kiss at your temple. “We both know that Yuri is more that capable of saying some mean things back as well.” You laughed. “We came to support you and your sister, not them.”

If he kept this up Claire might not be the only one getting married at the end of the week.

The girls let everyone into the house and it was almost completely the same. For a moment you wondered if your room was the same. “Mom, dad, we’re back!” Doug yelled offering people places to sit.

A voice called from the kitchen. “Is that Candice or Claire?” she sounded older.

“Come find out.” Claire was never above playing the guess who game.

“You girls know I don't have time for this.” Your mother put down whatever she was doing and came into the living room. “We have guests arriving soon and I still haven't finalized the cake order for the recep-”

She stopped when her eyes fell on you. “Hey mom.”

Her face changed in both color and expression as she looked at you. She still looked the same though. Her hair was in the same low bun you always remembered her having and she was still mom sized, if that made sense. Her face was kind and for years it held a gentle smile for anyone. Anyone but you come to find out. You tried to keep a smile on your face as you watched her implode. In the interest of company she tried to be polite but kept her distance. “(F/N) what a surprise. What are you doing here?”

It was an accusation phrased as a question. “Well Doug told me that Claire was getting married and so we wanted to come and show our support.”

She winced at you calling your sister Doug but kept the same smile in place. “Well that’s nice dear. Are these your friends?” she pushed past you to the sitting area.

“Yep. We all flew in from Russia today.”

“Russia? Wow. How long have you all… known each other?” You let her introduce herself to everyone before letting her know.

“Well Otabek, Yuri, and I are in a relationship and we are going on…”

Yuri stood up and came over to you. “About a year and some change.”

You quickly ran the numbers in your head and you realized he was counting the day you rear ended him. You accepted the hands around your waist and to another person it may have looked soft but his grip was possessive. Your mother’s face contorted again before she found an excuse to leave the room. “I should let your father know you're here. Excuse me. Oh and Claire, get our guests some drinks.” And with that she was gone.

You let out your breath and slumped against Yuri. “Не волнуйся, любовь у меня есть.”

You smile and let him lead you back to the couch. “Спасибо.”

Beka reached over and took you hand concerned. “She doesn't seem too happy to see you.”

“That's because she isn't. She went to find dad and to think of a polite way to tell you all to leave.” Claire said handing out water bottles. “I say let dad see you then you can be on your way for now.”

It didn’t take long for your father to come into the living room with his face as red as your mother’s. You had your mother’s face but your dad’s coloring with his (eye color/ hair color). Even though you missed him you could tell the feeling wasn’t mutual. Even so you did your best to smile at him. “Hey dad, good to see you. How’s your heart?”

“(F/N) you’ve got some nerve showing up like this.” Candice got her blunt personality from him. You did too but you covered yours with a generous layer of wit and she with sarcasm.

“Like what? I’m just here to support Claire.” You didn’t expect him to go straight for it but the less time you spent here the better.

“She doesn’t need support from people like you.”

“Well as her brother I,-”

“As long as there is a God above no son of mine will be a faggot. I told you that the day you left and I stand by it.”

Translation, _‘I disowned you the day I found out you were gay.’_ Everyone tensed at the slur but you knew your father was not above using it. You took a deep breath so as not to challenge him. “Fine, if I am not here as her brother then I am simply here to support her as an old friend.”

_‘Don't start shaking. That's what he wants.’_

He turned his attention to the others sitting around you. “You are followers of the devil who take delight in sin. I will not stand for it! Not in my house!” His voice rose and so did you.

Upon standing you saw you were only about an inch shorter than him now. “Tell me, what is so wrong about wanting to be loved by someone? Why should their gender be a factor?”

Your father got closer and you felt the others shift around you. “God hates your kind and you will not drag my last child into hell with you as you did Candice. Now get out of my house. You are dead to me and you will stay that way until you repent and come back to the Lord.”

_“He cannot hold you accountable to a god you don't believe in. Jesus says to come as you are and he will love you unconditionally. God is love and he adds no pain with it. The god he follows is conditional and hateful. That is not your god.”_

You held his eye contact and repeated the words to yourself in your head. You were determined for him to see that you were not afraid of him anymore. Finally he turned on his heel and you watched as your mother followed after him. Soon your sisters filled the spot he left telling you it was going to be ok.

“They went to pray.” Candice said drying your eyes. Suddenly you were focused on her.

Your baby sister was left out in the world all alone with no one to help her and you never knew about it. “Why didn’t you tell me they kicked you out?”

“It wasn't important. I had a plan and friends to help me. I got a job as soon as you left to start saving and I got accepted into UC Santa Barbara the very next week on a full scholarship. I’m fine Tuesday, I promise.”

You stared her down but you knew she could bullshit better than anyone. Finally you gave up and hugged her. “You stress me out so fucking much Doug, you know that?”

Claire reminded you that you had to leave. “You really don't want to be here when they come back out. We’ll meet up tomorrow night and you can meet Marcus and Chantelle. I Promise, but please go. Now.”

Everybody does as instructed and once you are out by the cars you get pulled into a group hug. Yuuri was the only one able to speak. “His words do not define us.”

“And if they do we’re going to hell together.” Inkar finished for him.

~~~

**1:15 AM 6 days to the wedding**

You didn’t know how long you slept for but you know you needed it. When you woke up it was dark and Otabek was doing some reading by the crappy overhead light that came attached to the beds and talking on the phone to someone who sounded like his mother. All three rooms came with twin sized beds so Otabek was sitting farther out of your reach than you cared for.

You watched him for some time before he hung up with his mother and spoke to you. “So today was eventful.”

“What was Mama Altin calling for?” You were in no mood to talk about the day’s events and so he humored you.

“She monitors our spending and he saw that Ink and I have transactions in the same vicinity and she wanted to know if we’ve seen each other yet.” He shifted in the bed to offer space and you accepted it and curled in next to him.

You sat together in silence and he hummed a tune that sounded like a lullaby and carded his fingers through your hair. _‘I need a haircut’_. “Where is your sister anyway?”

“She, Yurio, Victor, and Candice are out drinking. And Yuuri is asleep next door.”

You leaned back and looked up at him concerned. “How much money do you have set aside for bail?” he began laughing and you sat up properly to look at him. “I’m serious Beka, you might need it.”

He shook his head at you and pulled you back against his chest. “They’re fine Krolik. There is safety in numbers.”

“Not when you're all shitfaced.” you struggled out turning your face so you could breath.

“Наш защитный кролик находится на полной атаке.” He kisses your nose and you try not to pout.

“And if I am?”

Before he could answer his phone began ringing and it was his mother again.

“Beka is Flame Point a bar? Are you at a bar right now?” Mama Altin was on speaker and sounded worried.

He turned to you. “Is it?”

You say yes and his mom heard you. “Is that (F/N)? Honey, how are you? Have you seen your family yet? Tell Beka to bring you to see me. His father and I are lonely you know. No one visits anymore.” She continued asking you questions and you did your best to answer each of them before Otabek told her you had to go.

“Come, you haven't eaten in hours. Let’s go back to that dinner I want to try their milkshakes.”

~~~

It turned out his main goal was to get you out of the hotel and hopefully out of your sad mood. The early morning crew was familiar faces mixed with new ones and Daniel the graveyard line cook sent out a complimentary plate of curly chili cheese fries and showed you the little pride sticker he had placed at the register just for you.

You allowed Otabek to distract you with questions about the small town and surrounding areas and you had to say it was nice. As you split a strawberry black cherry milkshake it was your turn to ask questions. “So I know that all of your siblings names have meanings. What does Inkar’s mean?”

He chuckled to himself for a second. “Her name basically translates into passion. She was a surprise for my parents and they like to joke that she was a child of passion.”

“So that’s what they named her?”

He took a sip of the drink and shrugged. “It ended up fitting her though. Everything she has ever done she does with passion. Her career, her relationships, life in general. I won’t say she doesn’t get scared but she is braver than I am sometimes.”

He went on to relate a story of a small snake getting into the house. “Out of the 4 of us, she, the 7 year old caught it and put it outside. But between you and me I think she was the one who brought it in in the first place.”

From the few days you’ve known her you could very easily see that happening. Your waiter came by and replaced your shake with a new one. At this rate you were going to have sampled and or combined every shake offered there. The thought of Otabek and Inkar growing up like that made you smile. In many ways siblings were the same no matter what family they belonged to. “Yeah, she and Candice are going to be friends. How did your parents take you coming out?”

Otabek held your eyes for a moment before speaking again. “Well I came out when I was about 16-17 and my mother took it well. She actually didn't know what a homosexual was but once I explained it she said and I quote, ‘You spent so much time under my arm as a boy I knew you were different. That and the fact you cried for hours the first time a girl kissed you.’”

Shake almost came out of your nose. “You what?”

“I have since repressed the memory but I was 13 and this girl came and kissed me and the story Mama tells is that I started crying and I told her that I was upset because I wanted to give my first kiss to Prince Harry.”

“The Prince Harry?? Like the Prince of England Prince Harry?”

The blush that crossed his cheeks was endearing. “I was a young gay boy enamored by his bad boy ways. I know you had to have had someone like that.”

You thought back to your childhood. “Matthew Lawrence from Mrs. Doubtfire.” you showed him a picture and he laughed. “I had a thing for bushy eyebrows.”

“I can see it. But back to my coming out, Papa was not happy. It took weeks for him to look at me and he said hurtful things but eventually he came around and he doesn’t understand everything but he makes an effort. 90% of the time it’s really Mama pushing him to do so but that’s how they are anyway.”

He explained to you before that his father was a devout Muslim man and it was a struggle to open him up to more liberal ideas. “The first time they met Yuri was by accident because they had stopped by as a surprise and you know how he looks so they assumed he was a girl and my dad was going off about how he thought I was gay and he didn’t know much but that didn’t look like a man sleeping in my bed.”

You tried to envision the small man you saw in skype videos flipping a lid. “I was in the kitchen when they cornered me and the yelling woke Yuri up. He came in dressed in one of my shirts and they were calling him young lady this and darling girl that.” Beka was trying his best to hold back his laughter as he told the story. “Eventually everything got to be too much for him especially since he just woke up so he took off the shirt and looked my parents dead in the eye and asked them if they still thought he was a girl.”

This time you laughed and you almost choked on a few fries but a strong hand knocked them back out. “He refuses to have a normal introduction.” Once you recovered you shared stories of close encounters of the parental kind until you caught him trying to hide yawns.

~~~

**7:30 PM 6 days before the wedding**

Just as she promised, you met up with Claire, Chantelle and Marcus at a Sports Bar / Restaurant on the far side of town. The rest of your group stayed behind and it was just you, Otabek, and Yuri so it was an even 3 on 3. You caught up with Marcus a bit remembering him from your days in school together.

The back story the trio came up with was that she had gone to Jefferson City on a weekend trip with Chantelle and they bumped into him on a night out. “We did catch up for real and he became good friends with Chantelle.” You looked over and she and Yuri were playing Darts. She was a city contractor in Portland so she made enough to afford [ her own place ](http://thehousehuntingblog.com/post/167061406492/4749002-brportland-or#notes) and Clair told you of how she was going to school for business management.

“I’m enrolled in a community college there and I take classes online. I should start taking in person classes next semester.” She told you. Claire looked proud of herself and she had every right to be. She was finally going to school and she was following her dreams for once.

“So what does she do?” you motioned to the other bride to be who if you were counting correctly was winning at the dartboard.

“She’s a software developer in something but everytime she tries to explain it to me I black out.”

“Apple!”

She laughed. “I can’t. I try to listen but then I focus on her mouth and all I want to do is make out with her. And sometimes she lets me.” the blush in her cheeks deepened and she put her head on the table to hide it.

“You are so whipped.”

“Pot and Kettle, Tuesday. I see how you get with your two. Face it man, we’re just two big fat homos.”

You raised a glass to her in a toast. “And there is nothing mom or dad can do about it.”

We decided to join the others and over dinner you learned the deeper workings of the plan. “We’re asking everyone to bring their invitations,” Marcus said. “If you pull apart the invite you will get the real one for Chantelle and Claire.” Chantelle promised to show the rest of us later.

“And when are your parents getting into town?” Yuri asked her as he took food from her plate.

“Mom and my sister Charlé are coming in tomorrow night and my brother Christopher will be here he says the night before but knowing him he’ll show up halfway through the ceremony.” she said flicking Yuri and taking some of his food in return.

It turned out Chantelle was the last of three children born to Charles and Vivian Landrieu. She had lived on the west coast her entire life and met your sister when she came to visit her grandparents in Illinois and Doug had convinced her to sneak out. She was an honor student at Pepperdine University and now worked as a software developer in Portland Oregon.

She and Claire dated for 3 years before she popped the question a year ago and now the trio was planing probably the best thing to happen to this town in 200 years.

“And your mother knows about this plan?” Otabek picked off your plate and you gave him a look and ate it from his hand.

“Try that shit again and I’m biting you.” you whispered.

Chantelle shrugged and continued unphased. “I told her this is not going to be a normal wedding. And honestly she’s an army wife and we were all theater kids. There is very little that could shake that woman.”

The night dwindled down and you promised to help Chantelle with some finalizations before the weddings. When you got back to the hotel you learned that Doug had taken it upon herself to entertain those that were left behind to childhood photo albums and a less than legal tour of the old high school.

Knowing exactly what was in those albums you let your boyfriends have at it but you chose to go to sleep. _‘They can’t make fun of you if you’re out cold.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was not the wedding, YET. One more chapter left. Thank you guys for sticking around and stay tuned for the finale!!! HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL OF YOU WHO SENT SUCH WONDERFUL MESSAGES AS WELL!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We don't fit in here (F/N).” he sniffled. “Whenever we’re in town people look at us and they say things and Otabek,” he finally faced you. “They call him such terrible things and we argued because he said I pass out here because I look like everyone with my fair skin and all that and I told him he was over reacting, then the other night we ran into your father.” you got chills as you held his hands in yours. “He said so many terrible things and he called Beka a terrorist and said that if he was my father he would have had me killed for loving someone like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it y'all. The final chapter we have all been waiting for. there is strong language and some violence in this chapter so please be aware. thank you for all the love and support I have revived for this story!! you guys don't know how much it has meant to me!!

_ CHAPTER 12: TILL DEATH DO US PART _

**3:45 PM 3 days to the wedding**

LINK TO THE SOUNDTRACK AND VISUALS FOR THIS CHAPTER. THE [PINTEREST](https://pin.it/jfjlrburzthiat) & [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBR2zX8D1d46Ho7XfAIC7Voo9Zx3u3cTZ)

In a town this small you knew dodging your parents was going to be a challenge. You waited for Chantelle at the coffee shop she asked you to meet her at and just as you got there you noticed your dad and his bible study group. You waited for them to get their drinks and leave before finally doing the same for yourself. Chantelle had called you that morning and said there were some things she needed to talk to you about. Just out of habit you were worried.

You secured a small table towards the back of the shop and watched as people moved in and out. Some you recognized from school and partial Facebook stalking and it was interesting to see some of the same kids you sat with all those years ago now moving around like functional adults. _“You know that makes you a functional adult too.”_

You shook off the thought just as a body slid into the chair in front of you. “Hey, were you waiting long?”

Wedding planning, no surprise looked like it was starting to get to Chantelle. Her hair was in a satin night cap with scarves wrapped around it and she was wearing what looked to be some of your old sweats. “I only just got my drink. Did you want one, my treat?”

You quickly ordered an iced coffee with extra espresso for her. She looked like she was going to need it. “So how was your mom’s flight? She settled ok?” You asked setting the drink in front of her.

“She’s good. I didn't know my sister would be bringing her kids though and now she's trying to pressure me into adding them into the bridal party.”

“Family?” You offered with a sigh.

“Family.” She agreed.

You watched her for a moment as she responded to some text messages. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“There are a couple things.” she silenced her phone and put it in her pocket. Must have been serious.

“Order them least to greatest?”

She looked at you confused for a moment before catching on. This stuff had her brain fried. “Ok, well first, we’re down a groomsman. You don't have to if you don't want to cause trouble with your parents but you're the closest in size to Trevor.” Trevor was one of your cousins and you couldn't help but ask why he was suddenly unavailable. “Something about warrants and he can't leave the county.”

Good ol’ Trev. “I want to say yes but I want to talk it over with my boys first. Is that ok?”

“I don't see why not. And Candice can walk by herself if need be. Ok second thing, I know Claire is going to panic when she realizes she won't have her parents with her anymore. The day itself might give her courage she needs to go through with the wedding but what do I do when she finally does break down?”

You thought back to your early years after you left. “Well I guess I was already kinda used to taking care of myself since I was still at home when I came out.” You thought about what your younger self would have needed during those times. “Make sure she is not alone.” That was the mistake you made when you left. You had no contact with anyone. Not even Tia Tal from the diner. “She will want to be left alone and that's ok but don't leave her completely. Our parents have been her whole world and that is about to end and it will kill her.”

The worry in Chantelle’s eyes showed you how much she cared for your sister. “Love her as best you can and she’ll come around. She's the type of person with so much love in her she doesn't know what to do when it isn't returned so it will take a long time but love and patience is all you can do.”

You thought about your healing process. You learned to let go and to understand that the love you deserve doesn't always come from the people you want it from. “Remind her that she still has a family. She has me she has Candice, but most importantly she has you.”

“Will I be enough for her?” The look on her face told you that she didn't intend to say that out loud. You took her hand and held it.

“You’ve come this far Chantelle. In her eyes you are worth walking away from everything she's ever known. She has faith in you. Have some in yourself.” you make her promise you that and you hand her a tissue.

“I knew this would be deep but I wasn't expecting it to get this deep.” she dried her eyes and drank a bit to calm down. “Ok. The last thing is for my own benefit and peace of mind.” She cleared her throat and looked you in the eyes. “(F/N) (L/N) may I have your permission to marry your sister?”

You weren't ready for that. “Why me?” You didn't intend for your voice to sound as small as it did.

“Your father obviously won't give it to us and I think it's important for someone who loves her to agree and have her back on this. I just don't want to feel like I'm stealing her away and I want to make sure that you know my intentions and you think they're good enough for her and--” this was the rambling Claire had told you about.

“Chantelle. Do you love my sister? Yes or no?”

You watch her condense whatever long explanation she had into a single word. “Yes.”

“Will you take care of my sister? Emotionally, physically, and otherwise?”

“Yes. With everything in my power.”

You took her other hand and held both of them as you spoke again. “Chantelle Landrieu. I give you a blessing in behalf of my family.” she let out a sigh of relief. “I’m giving you a blessing because you already have Claire’s permission to marry her and I think that's enough. Don't you?”

She hugged you and you both finally parted ways when your phone started going off since no one could reach her. “Text or call one of us with your answer about groomsmen duties.”

~~~

**7:30 PM 3 days to the wedding**

“You owe us so much quality time when this is over.” Yurio sat in your lap and rubbed an exfoliating mask into your cheeks and neck.

“I know. But Chantelle said I don't have to do it and Doug can walk by herself.”

Otabek had moved a chair to the doorway of the bathroom and sat with a hot towel over his face. “Do you want to be in the wedding?”

You did but that meant you would have to spend time in close proximity to your parents but you will be at ground zero for the inevitable. “Yes I do want to be in the wedding but I know that that would be leaving you both alone and I don't want to do that either.”

Yuri rinsed off the exfoliant and added a soothing gel under a hot towel for you. “Дорогая, we won't fault you for wanting to be with your family.”

“But you two are my family too.” You really hated having to leave them and run around like you already were and it was only going to get worse if you agreed to stand in.

“Krolik, you will help your sister but after this is all said and done you will spend time with us. We’ll go some place nice and relaxing and spend a few days there.”

He used his “Daddy” voice and you both knew there was no argument now. “How about we go visit your family?” You offered.

“I said nice and relaxing.” You could barely hear him over your laughing.

After Yuri finished with your mask you gave both him and Otabek a kiss before sending your sisters a text saying you’ll be at the rehearsal.

Yuri squeezed himself into your bed saying he missed you both too much to sleep in another room one more night. “All I hear is my cousins going at it all night long or them video chatting with the dog sitter.” he rolled over letting you know that he intended to be the big spoon this time. “And tomorrow we are all getting mani pedis and you're going to pay for them.”

~~~

**10:45 am 1 day to the wedding**

As promised the day before you took all of the girls in the wedding party (you and Yuri included of course) to get their nails done. With fresh, clean nails and a wallet that was about $900 lighter you stood in formation trying to learn the proper way to walk in. You had a run in with your mother and father but Claire made it very clear that she wanted you there and that mom and dad could leave if they were going to ruin her big day.

“That man is an abomination before God and you want to have him here?” Your father seemed to forget that churches echoed. Doug tried to distract you by telling you how her fling with the sociology TA went.

“Now Brother (L/N) this is supposed to a joyous occasion. And no one is an abomination so please refrain from that language here. All are welcome in the house of the Lord.” Father Taylor was the priest who was fully aware of the real wedding plans and from all you could tell was a nice guy.

“All I want is to have my family with me on the most important day of my life and because _you_ have a problem with (F/N) and how he chooses to live his life doesn’t mean _I_ don't still see him as my brother.” Claire stood her ground and your parents backed off but made sure everyone there knew they weren’t happy about it.

It turned out that Trevor was to be Marcus’ best man so you were to walk in with Candice while Claire walked in with mom and dad and Chantelle walked in with her mother.

The church they planned to use was a town over and had two side entrances and one main one in the back. In order to keep with the “not seeing the bride before the wedding” idea, Chantelle was going to enter from the door on the left and Marcus was going to enter from a door on the right to make it look like it was just part of the plan. You and Doug were to enter with the rest of the wedding party through the main entrance.

After you ran through it more times than you cared for, you waited out front with Doug, Marcus, and Chantelle until Yuri(o) came to get you. Doug passed out beers as you chatted about final preparations. You hadn't been able to talk to him much so while the ladies talked about the real meaning behind the bouquet toss you turned to him. “So Marcus what are you into these days?”

“Computer design. I work with Dell and HP to create stronger laptops and tablets.”

That was pretty cool. He was based on the East Coast and he was often sent prototypes just to see how they would do in city environments. “And so they pretty much pay you to break things?”

He nodded. “I take the items to shops around town to see if they can be jailbroken and test how easy it is to hack into.”

You never paid too much attention to Claire's friends grow up but if you remembered correctly Marcus was one of the quieter people she hung around. “So how did you get roped into this game? Can we call it a game?”

Marcus laughed and tossed his empty can into the trash. “Well I actually met Chantelle when she came to do an IT conference and her room was across from mine and her roommate locked her out. He was a dick anyway, ended up getting his car stolen at the end of the event. But so she and I hit the arcade and we worked in similar fields and so we talked about that and we’ve been friends ever since.”

Chantelle told him about Claire for about a year before he met her. “And when I tell you I was shocked to see your sister standing there. Poor girl thought I was going to go tell your parents on her. If there is anything I have learned in the city it's that snitches get stitches and I am not here for that.”

Doug and Chantelle joined the conversation and you were reminded again not to get completely drunk before tomorrow. “I don't want my wedding going viral for the wrong reasons.”

The group stood around for a bit longer before Father Taylor came out to tell you all to beat it. “I know you aren't causing any trouble but I have to get rid of you lot. The city has a no loitering policy now you know.”

Candice argued that she was a child of God spending time in the house of her father but Father Taylor just laughed. “I’ll get the broom on you Candice. Don’t think I won’t.”

She cut her losses and followed the rest of you out to the curb. “Hey Tuesday how are you getting back to the hotel?”

“One of my guys should be getting here soon.”

“I heard about your polygamous relationship. How is that?”

You shrugged. “Different. It takes some getting used to but with the needed time and balance it works out.”

“Love is definitely blind because I know you look like fresh troll shit when you wake up in the morning.”

You put your little sister in a headlock. “Says the kid whose morning breath can peel paint off the walls.”

You wrestled a bit more before a car pulled up and the window rolled down. “Привет! Вы готовы?”

“Da.” you called breaking apart from your sister. “I will see you all tomorrow.” you got in the car and gave Yurio a quick kiss hello.

“This isn't over hoe.” Doug yelled trying not to laugh.

“It's pronounced ‘whore' and don't hate me cus you ain't me bitch.” You held up both middle fingers as Yuri sped away.

“Are you always like this with your sister?” He asked as he pulled onto the highway.

“With Doug yes. We’ve rough housed for as long as I can remember.” you glanced over at him and he looked like he was thinking about something. “Юрий, что случилось?”

“Ничего. Just wondering what that could have been like.”

_“He was an only child remember!”_ You mentally kick yourself. After some time you check the gps and see that the two of you were heading to Kansas City. “Yuri…where are we going?”

“None of the boutiques in town had anything I wanted to wear so I wanted to do a little shopping before tomorrow.” Yuri had on his large dark glasses that he only used when he was hungover or upset.

“Are you sure that’s all this is about?”

“Have I ever lied to you Krolik?” he flashed a smile your way but didn’t buy it.

“No but you have purposefully not told me things before. Does Otabek know where we’re going?”

He turned back to the road and handed you his phone. “You want to tell him?”

Something wasn't right. You rang Otabek from your phone instead and got sent to voicemail with a message saying he was on a business call and he would call you later. You looked Yuri over again. You knew how to get him to talk.

~~~

**7pm 1 day to the wedding**

Yuri did more than shop. He tested every outfit; accessorized each one accordingly, and made you take pictures for him to post online later.

Once he was satisfied you offered to take him to dinner. You chose to go eat at[ The Capital Grille](https://www.thecapitalgrille.com/home) and after getting comfortable let him have it. “Yuri did you and Beka have a fight?”

He stopped mid sip of his wine and he looked sad but only for a moment. He put the glass down and looked at you. “I told you it was nothing.”

“But I know you and I can tell it’s not nothing.” you moved your chair so you were next to him instead of across from him and you took his hand. “Моя любовь, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что случилось.” Your pronunciation was still off but you had it memorized from how many times he said the same thing to you.

He didn't turn to you but you could feel his eyes on you. You kissed the back of his hand, the inside of his wrist, his shoulder, his neck, and then finally his cheek. When you kissed his cheek you tasted salt. “Yura?” he snatched his hand from you and rubbed at his face.

“We don't fit in here (F/N).” he sniffled. “Whenever we’re in town people look at us and they say things and Otabek,” he finally faced you. “They call him such terrible things and we argued because he said I pass out here because I look like everyone with my fair skin and all that and I told him he was over reacting, then the other night we ran into your father.” you got chills as you held his hands in yours. “He said so many terrible things and he called Beka a terrorist and said that if he was my father he would have had me killed for loving someone like him.”

You felt like vomiting. How dare he say that to anyone and especially to the men you loved? “Beka actually hasn’t left the room in days. Oh god, I don't want to lose him (F/N).” you held Yuri as he cried. You cried too. A waiter came by and you had them box up your food to go.

The drive back normally took about an hour and fifteen minutes but you were so pissed you had a lead foot the whole way. You tried to drop Yuri off and told him that you needed to go pick up your suit from Marcus and that you would be back in about an hour.

“I don't want to go in there by myself. I’m coming with you.” You unlocked the door and told him no but he relocked it and told you yes. You went back and forth like this several times before you gave up.

~~~

**11:30 pm 1 day to the wedding.**

**Graphic language and** **Violence**

You drove down to your parents’ house and just as you expected the lights were still on and people were moving back and forth working on preparations for the next day.

You looked over at Yuri and he looked scared. “I thought you said we were going to pick up your suit.”

You kiss him in an effort to calm him down. “We are. I just need to stop here for a minute and whatever happens, don't get out of the car.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You got out and you could hear him repeating the question. “(F/N) what is that supposed to mean!!”

You made your way up the steps and let yourself into the house when you found the door unlocked. The living room was filled with flower bouquets, lace, ribbons, and old women you remembered from the congregation. In the middle of it all was Claire.

“(F/N)? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?” the pushed past everything to get to you.

The ladies started to whisper and you said quick hellos before responding to your sister. “Where is dad?”

“Out back, why?”

You thanked her and made your way out back and saw him trying to put together some chairs. “Dad we need to talk.” He turned around and tightened his grip on the hammer in his hand when he realized it was you.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come around here?”

“What’s your fucking problem?”

He blinked at you obviously shocked by your language. “You watch your mouth in my house.”

“You watch your mouth around my boyfriends! How dare you go out of your way to attack those men! They have never done anything to you and even if they had what makes you think calling them slurs is ok?!” your yelling caused the ladies in the house to come out and see what was happening.

The color in your father’s cheeks deepened as he pointed the hammer at you. “They have no place in this community and neither do you.”

“And who made you Judge and Jury to decide that? I was born and raised here. I belong just as much as you do and they belong too!”

“(F/N) what is this about?” Your mom was on the back porch holding onto Claire who looked like she was about to join in.

You turned back to your father. “You want to tell them or should I?”

He puffed out his chest. “What is there to tell?”

“I want to hear, I want everyone to hear what you told Otabek the other night.”

The look on his face was evil. That was the only way to describe it. “I told him the same thing I told you. God hates sodomites and he will kill any who disobey his laws. I told him his family should be ashamed that not only is he a dirty goat fucker but he fucks men as well. I told that blond one that if I were his father I would have killed him for turning out the way he did. Not only does he sleep with terrorist I bet he takes it in the ass for cash. And you--”

He stopped talking because you made him stop talking. Your fist connected with his cheek and he stumbled for a moment before swinging back at you. All the years of him telling you that you were worthless and you were other terrible things built up and turned into the anger that fueled your fists. You managed to get some good hits in and he got several too but eventually you stopped when your sister and mom got in the middle.

“Jacob! Leave him alone.” Your mom held your dad back and Claire stood infront of you.

“Dad did you really say those things to Otabek and Yuri?” her voice shook but your blood was pounding in your ears.

Your dad spat out some blood and pointed at you. “Those boys are not welcome on this property and neither are you.”

“Fine by me.” After hearing all of that you didn’t want to be there anyway. “But if you so much as look at my boys for the remainder of our trip I will not hesitate to destroy you.”

You pushed towards each other but the women held you back. “I would rather gouge my eyes out.”

“Just go Tuesday. You made your point.” Claire whispered looking you over. “You're bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine.” You kissed the top of her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You said goodnight to the ladies that were still on the porch and apologized for the fight. Then you let yourself out the side gate and made your way to Yuri. Though you told him not too, Yuri jumped out and ran to you. “You're bleeding!? What happened?” You said nothing as you kissed him.

“If that man so much as looks at you in the next two days let me know.” you told him as you pulled back. “He won’t hurt you or Otabek again. I won't let him.”

“But what happened?”

“Something that should have happened a long time ago. You just gave me a reason to do it.” You kiss him again and head to the car.

As you said you would, you picked up your suit from Marcus and went back to the hotel.

“Beka is going to be pissed when he sees us.” Yuri laughed while you took the elevator. In the mirrors you could see the damage. Yuri still looked like he had been crying and you saw that you had a split lip and a bruise forming on your temple. There was dried blood in your nose and you tried your best to scrape some of it off.

“Well that’s what he gets for falling for 2 troublemakers.” You pulled him into a kiss that lasted long enough for the doors to open and Yuuri K stood in the doorway pretending to be disappointed.

“Ugh what now Pig?”

“Can’t you two do that in a more respectable place?”

Yuri(o) cut him a look and pushed past him pulling you along. “Like where a broom closet?”

Katsuki was an easy man to fluster. “It was one time!”

“Yeah and Chris didn’t invite strippers to your wedding.” Yurio said unceremoniously as he unlocked the door to the room and pushed you inside.

~~~

**1:15 am. The morning of the wedding.**

Otabek was sitting in bed reading when you two bumbled in. He got up when he realized it was you. “Where have you both been?” his eyes widened when he noticed your faces. “What happened to the two of you?”

On the drive back you thought about how you were going to approach the subject. It seemed best to just jump right into it. “Yuri told me about what people, mostly my dad, have been saying to you when you go around town. I confronted him about it about an hour and a half ago and told him that I don't even want him looking in yours and Yuri’s direction for the remainder of our trip. Things got a bit physical but I don't mind because I love you and I am tired of letting people say what they want about the people I love.”

He crushed you in a hug and pulled Yuri into it too. “Why would you do something like that? He seems very willing to kill you.”

You pulled back and looked at the men in front of you. “I love you.” It was a simple answer but those are usually the most honest. “I’ve dealt with my dad saying stuff like that my whole life but I never loved myself enough to stop him. But you both are the best thing to happen to me and I love you more than I fear him. Being with you has shown me that I deserve to be loved and that my love is valuable. I am not about to let him steal that.”

You decided to blame the slight concussion for your soul bearing speech but as you looked between Otabek and Yuri, all you could think of was how in love with them you were and now was as good a time as ever to tell them.

Otabek was the first to move and he grabbed you by your shirt and kissed you. When he pulled back he did the same to Yuri before dropping to his knees. “Yura, I should have never said those things to you. I was angry and scared and I shouldn't have taken it out on you the way I did. Forgive me?”

“Beka get up.” He was trying not to cry again. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

You finally sat down and realized how tired you were. This was going to be a long wedding.

~~~

**Morning of the wedding.**

You woke up to a call from the receptionist letting you know that Marcus was waiting for you. After leaving a note you met up with him. The first thing he noticed was your face

“Dude what happened?”

“Good morning to you too. And don't worry about it.” Yuri made a small to go makeup bag for you and you had since learned how to cover up blemishes.

The morning was hectic to say the very least. Claire was with mom and dad and was calling you and Marcus constantly for photos and updates. You were with Marcus’ cousins trying to avoid the photographer that was there not really wanting to have a photo circulated with you at a bad angle. From what you heard there was also a photographer with Chantelle as she got ready with her family. Doug was acting as messenger between the three locations and your parents were told that Chantelle needed to help with getting her three nieces hair ready. (Turned out the local JCPenny had dresses for them that matched the wedding colors. Yay for 3 new flower girls.)

Tia Tal was kind enough to make breakfast and drop off parcels for everyone. “This might be the only meal you eat today so eat all of it.” she spotted you and gave you an earful before helping you cover the bruise. “I heard about what happened.”

She had pulled you onto the back patio of the house to make sure she had enough light. “I’m sure the whole town has heard by now.”

“Mostly.” she shrugged. “Don't think it's reached the old folks home on 18th and Macintyre yet.” you laughed a little as she began applying the makeup. “I remember having to help my mom with this when I was a young girl.” Talvez never spoke much about growing up. You never really wanted to think about it but she was old when you met her which made her older now as she sat in front of you.

“My mother and father came to the US from Guatemala and we, my brothers and I grew up in South LA in the 60’s and I was only about 5 when we came to America. My parents made sure we learned English and they did their best to provide for us. When I was about 12 I came to realize how much mama and papa fought. When I was 15 I realized they weren’t fighting but he was beating her and he had been for years. Mama used to have me cover the bruises with saying she got them while out shopping and didn’t want papa to worry. As soon as I turned 18 I wanted to move as far away from them as possible and I kid you not I threw a dart at a map and it landed here in Missouri. Close your eyes mijo.”

You do as instructed and you feel her touch up a bit more before using the setting spray on you. “Now I know you're probably wondering ‘Why is Tia Talvez telling me this?’”

“After all these years you can still read my mind.” you joked.

“Indeed.” she laughed and fixed your hair into place. Her eyes looked sad. “I wanted you to know that I never had kids (F/N). I never married because I was afraid of becoming like my mother or worse, my father. Remember, women can be abusers too. But I wanted you to know that you are the closest thing I had to a son and I hated the way your father treated you. I’m glad he finally got what was coming to him because let me tell you there were times I wanted to walk up to him and do the same thing.”

“You literally just did my makeup and now you’re making me cry?”

“You are not told enough about how proud you make those around you and I know about the little surprise for today. You showed your sisters and several other unnamable people in this little town that it is ok to be who you are.”

Before you could say anything, one of the cousins, David was at the backdoor and was coming out for a smoke. “Hey, hey, hey! Tears are for after the wedding.”

Talvez gave you one final hug and left to get ready for the day’s festivities. After a head count or five and a surplus of group shots you headed to the church.

There were some guests already there and they were milling about trying to find seats. While greeting some old school mates your phone pinged.

**_From Yura:_** Meet me behind the church if you want an ass kicking. ;p

You looked around for any sign of Otabek as well but there was no one else from your posse yet.

**_From Yura:_** Tick tock pretty boy.

You made your way behind the church and found your boyfriend playing on his phone. You would have been able to sneak up on him if it weren't for the loose gravel everywhere but you still managed to catch him off guard with a kiss. “You look beautiful.” He was in a blush romper with his hair in a braid crown. You liked when her wore lighter colors. He seemed softer.

He pulled you down to his level for more kisses before pinning you to the wall. “This bringing back any memories Krolik?” You felt his hands fiddling with buttons and straps and you tried to focus.

“I’ve repressed most memories from my time here.” as you spoke his hand slid under your waistband and he gave a satisfied chuckle when you gasped.

“Remember now darling?”

He pumped you a few times before dropping into a squat. You tried to take control but he always made it feel so good. “Yuri we're gonna get in trouble.” You struggled out.

“Not if we're quiet. And since my mouth will be kinda full I’m gonna leave that up to you.” he gave a wink before exposing you. “And if you mess up my hair I'm biting you.”

“Yuri!” this boy was too much sometimes. You watched as he took you down and damn it he locked eyes with you as he did. You realized that you had been so stressed it had been almost 2 weeks since the last time you came. _‘We have to make up for that at some point.’_ You told yourself.

You braced yourself against the building and tried your best to keep quiet as his head bobbed back and forth. You loved and hated when he made himself untouchable. You wanted nothing more than to pull his hair out of the braids but instead you gripped at the railing behind you. You whispered his name trying to let him know you were close and he hummed in response causing you to buck into him. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off and looked up at you. “Теперь внимательно.” You held eye contact as he stood up and came in for a kiss. You gripped him and did your best to mark up his neck as he pumped you the rest of the way. “Good Krolik. Just like that. Let it all out. Хороший мальчик.”

When your breathing returned to normal he moved from next to you and pulled wet wipes out of a clutch he had stashed behind the ac unit. “Well didn’t you come prepared.”

“I remember Victor telling you something about making new memories and I just wanted to be in some of them.” He said it with a shrug as he cleaned you off but you saw the blush on his cheeks.

“This wedding stuff has you feeling all mushy?”

He scoffed but let you hug him. “You now I wouldn’t make fun of someone that had my dick in their hand.”

You pulled him against you again and spend the remainder of time kissing until someone came out of the back door to throw something away. You were clocked for not being with the rest of the group and you both got ushered inside and Yuri took a seat close to the front and set out things to claim chairs for the others that should have been arriving any minute.

He gave you one last kiss as you went in the back to get ready. Back in the waiting rooms you crossed paths with Chantelle’s mom who told you her daughter was about to have a meltdown. “She said she needed to talk to you, her brother, or Marcus.” She told you as she pulled you along. “I can't find my son and he called me to tell me he landed this morning. Marcus won’t leave the bathroom and your sister is white as a ghost so I’ll let your mother handle that.

You were pulled into one of the prayer rooms and saw Chantelle in the lavender maid of honor dress pacing back and forth chewing through her manicure. When she spotted you she rushed you for a hug.

“I need you to tell me this is all going to be ok. I just saw your dad and Candice told me what happened and God I don't want him coming after us for this and I-”

You cut her off and shake her a bit. “Breathe!” she took a breath in and held it. “Breathe out too genius.”

She exhaled laughing.

You gave her a hug and watched for the flowers and makeup. “I can't promise he won't get violent but I will be there to fight with you if he does. And I know that if I’m fighting my crew will be fighting too, plus Marcus and Candice so our odds are currently 8 on 1.”

“I like those odds.”

“You're doing the right thing. Don't worry.”

Her mother cleared her throat. “Would either of you like to explain what's going on?”

Chantelle volunteered and you were freed to get into position. Doug hugged you as you made it to the waiting area.

“Good to see you're actually alive big brother.” a closer inspection turned up no questionable looks from her but for a moment you thought she may have spotted you and Yuri during your little moment. “How you feelin’?”

You shrugged. “A little nervous, very nauseous, and ready for this to be over.”

You managed to catch a glimpse of Claire as she was whisked in and out of rooms and when she finally she came and took her place in line behind you and Candice; she almost tackled you both in a hug. Doug laughed and pulled out some tissues. “Everything will be ok. We all are here for you and you know that.”

Father Taylor finally walked by giving out blessings before heading into the main hall. “Children, It is time.”

~~~

**Ladies, gentlemen, and friends from afar. Thank you for joining us. It's time for a wedding.**

An opening prayer was said and the first to go out were Chantelle’s nieces Azelline, Adela, and Aria as the flower girls. Next was the ring bearer who was someone's son from church and 3 sets of bridesmaids and groomsmen. When you and Candice reached the front of the line you saw the place was packed. _‘Let this go smoothly.’_

Doug nudged you. “Breathe Tuesday.” you took a deep breath and you began the walk down the aisle.

It was a strange feeling. The last time you did something like this was at your communion when you were 7 or 8. Towards the front you noticed Inkar, Yuri and Otabek on one side and Victor and Yuuri K on the other side of the aisle sitting with Tia Tal. You made eye contact with your boys for a moment but seeing them on the verge of tears did nothing good for your nerves. You and Doug knelt at the altar and accepted a second blessing from Father Taylor before taking your spots on the stage.

The door behind you opened and Marcus walked in flanked by his parents. When he took his spot in front of you, the same was repeated on the other side as Chantelle walked in with her mother. You scanned the crowd to see if anyone noticed the small detail.

A few faces registered some confusion but it all disappeared the moment the back doors opened and you saw Claire. You felt yourself smiling as she made her way down towards the rest of you and you could tell by the angle of her eyes that she was looking at Chantelle the entire way. She took her spot between Marcus and Chantelle and the wedding rights began.

As the mass dragged on you felt your palms becoming clamming up as you waited for the words you assumed the priest would have to say. Soon enough it came time for the vows. Claire and Marcus stood and faced each other.

“Now if there is anything either of you or anyone in attendance would like to say before the vows begin I would advise you to say something now.” The crowd chuckled and it dawned on you that you didn't know how it was going to be done. “Going once?”

Still no one moved and you snuck a look at Doug who shrugged. “Going twice?”

The audience laughed again but it stopped when the doors flung open. “I got something to say about this.” a man strolled down the aisle past whispers and right up to the pair at the front.

Your dad got up and tried to get in his way. “Who are you? What is the meaning of this?”

The man was undeterred and he just patted your dad on the shoulder. “Settle down Sir, you're gonna hurt yourself.” he continued until he was standing between Marcus and Claire.

Chantelle’s mother stood up embarrassed which you thought was odd seeing as Chantelle was supposed to tell her. “Christopher James if you don't come sit yo unnecessary behind down and stop embarrassing people.” so this was her brother. Guess he showed up in the middle of the ceremony just like she said.

Instead of answering her he looked between the almost weds. “You gonna tell them or should I?”

Marcus finally spoke up. “No.” He cleared his throat several times before turning to address the audience. “We didn’t know how to tell everyone this but Claire and I won't be getting married today.”

The crowd gets noisy but he raises his hands to try and calm them. _‘hold position until needed.’_ You reminded yourself.

“I hope everyone brought their invitations like we asked.” He continued. “Because there is still a wedding planned for today. You need to open the envelope all the way and turn it all the way around to find out.”

As people followed the instructions the reactions ranged from pleasantly shocked to furious. You watched as your parents changed colors as the blood rushed in and out of their faces. People began talking to each other asking who knew and you saw Otabek smiling at you.

“So you mean to tell me I've spent all this money on a lie.” Dad had locked focus on to Marcus and suddenly you were happy it wasn't you breaking the news.

“No Dad.” Claire had gathered her courage and looked him in the face as she spoke. “I’m still getting married today.” She walked over to Chantelle and pulled her to stand where Marcus was. “Daddy I love Chantelle and I am going to marry her today.”

“Like hell you are!” He went towards them but several of you already up there moved to get in between him and the girls. Remarkably Claire didn't even blink as it happened. She was serious. “This is _not_ how we raised you Clarice. This,” he gestured at the two of them. “This is a sin. God hates homosexuality and any and all who condone and participate in it.”

His voice fluctuated between commanding and confused. “You don't want to go to hell Claire. We raised you too good for that.”

“Cut the crap dad.” It was Doug this time. She had tossed her flowers somewhere and looked ready to go. “All you did was teach us that if we so much as sneeze out of turn we we’re going to hell. You did nothing but torture us and scare us into behaving.”

“You have no place to talk young lady! You devil's agent!” He spat at her and tried to push past the group separating him from her. In the process his eyes fall on you.

“YOU!! This is all your fault! If you weren't such a fudge packing Nancy boy your sister wouldn't be here thinking this is ok! Oh you wait till I get my hands on you, you stupid fag-”

“Jacob just shut up already.” everyone turned and you saw Tia Tal pushing past Yuri and Inkar.

“This has nothing to do with you Emerald.”

In your life you never saw her standing directly next to your father. She only came up to his shoulder but the anger and fire in her eyes made her seem 12 times bigger. You heard a smack and a collective gasp. “First of all my name is Esmeralda and I’ve been telling you that for at least 20 years. Second, I have been watching how you've treated these poor children their entire lives and they have wanted nothing more than your approval. I for one am glad that they have grown up and realized that they don't need it.”

He went to say something else but he slapped him again. “You have said more than enough today. It is time for you to just listen Jacob. Do you know what happened the day you found out (F/N) told you he was gay? _After_ you beat him, he came down to my diner and cried. He told me everything you said to him and I watched for the next 3 years as he broke down trying to keep YOU happy.” You went more than a little red in the face. This wasn't supposed to be about you.

“I watched as you did that to your youngest child. Your own daughter, that brilliant young girl that you tossed out for the simple reason that she had the nerve to stand up to your ignorance.”  Doug was silent but she had tears streaming down her face. “I stood by and watched then too. But I will not stand by anymore as you steamroll over everyone because you want it to be your way or no way. Her entire life Claire has followed every rule you gave her and for once she is following her own rule so you can either shut up and congratulate her in finding someone to love her, despite her relation to you, or you can leave because I and many of us in this town have had it with you and your bullying.”

You wiped at your eyes as you looked around. People were nodding in agreement. All these years you thought you and your sisters were alone you never realized how many people wanted to jump in and help but they didn't know how.

Dad was visibly shaking. He grabbed his jacket and your mother’s hand before he spoke again. “1 Corinthians 6: 9-11 speaks of those who will not inherit God's kingdom. I pray you repent before it is your time to meet the Lord.”

He started to leave pulling your mother after him but he stopped when Father Taylor spoke. “The same holy book in 1 Timothy 5:8 says ‘But if any provide not for his own, and especially for those of his own house, he has denied the faith, and is worse than an infidel.’ So which do you feel is a bigger sin?”

In less than 60 seconds he was out of the church. Once the commotion died down Father Taylor took the stage again. “Well if there are any that remain and have an issue with these young ladies being joined in holy matrimony you are free to leave. This event will only continue in the presence of those that love and support these women.” a handful of people get up to go but hey, quality over quantity. “Good. Now, if I am correct I believe you both wrote your own vows.”

As they poured their hearts out to each other your eyes lingering on Yuri and Otabek. It might have been just the emotions of the day and everything leading up to it but your mind wandered to what it would be like if it was the three of you doing this. _‘How would you even manage that?’_ you thought to yourself. The pair put their hands together to form a heart when they caught you looking and you just smiled and looked away. _‘If it’s meant to be we’ll find a way.’_

 Finally, after long nights, lots of tears, and several confrontations, the priest pronounced them married. “It is my honor and pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mrs. & Mrs. Landrieu.”

~~~

**The Reception**

You were happy to see the day end with your sister and Chantelle getting what they wanted in the end, each other. After wedding photos were taken the newlyweds split off for a quick change into their party clothes they had their first dance to “Suddenly I see” by KT Tunstall. Candice stood in for the mother daughter dance to “You gotta be” by Des’ree and you and Christopher stood in for father/ daughter. After all that it was time for dinner.

You abandoned your place at the table with the rest of the wedding party and took your spot next to Otabek at his table. You kissed him when he tried to ask you what you were doing. “I haven't been able to be with you all day and I am at the end of my rope. Let me have this.”

He smiled knowing he was not going to win when you were like this. He took you hand and gave it a kiss. “Fine but you're going to dance with me after dinner.”

Though the meal could have gone smoother with both hands you didn't want to let go of him and when Yuri showed up he was practically in your lap. You didn't want it any other way.

When it was time to dance Otabek wasn't kidding when he pulled you out onto the floor. You were the first pair out there but as long as he was holding you, you knew you were ok. “I didn't get to tell you how nice you looked during the ceremony. You look nice in pink and grey.”

He was also in a grey suit with a light purple shirt to match the wedding colors. “You were right you know.” He tilted his head and gave you a spin. “Some of life's best moments happen in suits like these.”

You laughed as the blush crept up his neck and into his face. You looked around and more people had joined the two of you. A local had Inkar laughing in his arms as she tried to show him a few dance moves. Doug and her best friend Tiffany were whispering to each other and Yuri was carrying one of the flower girls and dancing along. Yuuri and Victor were being Yuuri & Victor and you realized that those two were permanently in the post wedding / honeymoon stage. You hoped your sisters could keep that type of attitude too.

You were able to dance with Beka for a little bit more before “feel it still” came on and your sisters grabbed you and you danced with them. After the cake cutting you spent time dancing with Yuri and of course he was graceful and could move to any beat. You did your best to keep up. When songs allowed it all three of you danced together and at times you sat out and let them enjoy slower dances together.

As you took a breather, Doug found you to say that Tia Tal was looking for you. You found the older woman out by her car. “(F/N),” she hugged you and you noticed that she looked ready to go.

“Leaving so soon?”

“No just changing my shoes. But I wanted to talk to you. When do you and your friends leave?” There hadn’t been much discussion on it but your tickets currently said 2 days from then. “Promise me you'll stop by the diner on your way out of town. And now tell me about your boys. I've met the dark haired one. He’s so sweet but what about the blond one. He looks like a handful. Tell me everything. From the beginning though.”

You leaned against her car and told her everything from the fender bender that brought them into your life right down to the night before. The entire time she watched you with knowing smile on her face. “What are you smiling like that for?”

“The last time I saw you this so excited and happy was when you told me you got accepted into college.”

Your heart sank. “Sorry for never calling.”

“It's ok. I did the same thing when I moved here. In fact it took me 12 years to speak to my mother again so you've already done better than me. And from the sounds of it you have been more than busy anyway. What’s that like? ¿Dos novios?”

“We feed off each other. We have our personal days. Communication is an absolute must and we all have our own problems we make our own mistakes but we love each other enough to forgive and keep moving.” You looked back out at the party and you could see Otabek spinning one of Charlé’s other daughters around and Yuri and Candice had Inkar between them and she was moving to the beat in her own way.

Tal took your hand. “You know back in the hippie days what you have wasn't uncommon. Many of my friends had their flings in their heydays. One of them told me that sometime when kids don't get enough love when they are growing they overcompensate by trying to love more than one person at a time.” She reached up and fixed your hair again. “I’m pretty sure it was the drugs but he had a point. You have so much love in your heart mijo. I just glad you're sharing it with people that deserve it.”

You hug her and after letting go she suggested going back inside. You spent the rest of the night dancing with people you could say with full confidence that you truly loved.

~~~

Ending notes

Claire and Chantelle left for their honeymoon in the Mediterranean the morning after. Inkar told them that if they find their way to Paris they needed to stop by her café. Inkar left that same afternoon to oversee some business in Germany.

When you stopped by the diner you found that Tia Tal and Chef Vernon created a milkshake & fries meal and they named it after you. The Big Tuesday consisted of an extra-large milkshake and chili cheese curly fries. Naturally you all took an order.

Talvez made you promise that “in the event you do get married” she wanted to be there for it. The three of you turned into a stuttering mess as you tried to escape.

 Candice made Yuri promise to come to her graduation next spring saying that she wanted to show off her new bestie. “Lucky for her he likes to be shown off.” Otabek whispered to you causing you to snort.

At the airport you said your final goodbyes and took one last look at your home state as it disappeared under the clouds. As soon as the seatbelt sign turned off Yuri was in your lap. “Missing it already?”

You took a long look at him and glanced over to Otabek who was flipping through a sky mall magazine. “Nope, I’m just glad we survived and we can finally go home.”

 

**_Translations:_ **

Дорогая (Rus.) -My darling.

Привет! Вы готовы? (Rus.) - Hey! You ready?

Юрий, что случилось? (Rus.) - Yuri, what’s wrong?

Ничего (Rus.) - Nothing.

Моя любовь, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что случилось. (Rus.) - My love please tell me what's wrong.

Теперь внимательно. (Rus.) - Careful now.

Хороший мальчик. (Rus.) – good boy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who stayed and read this entire story. Thank you to everyone who left such wonderful and encouraging comments along the way. This is officially the last chapter and this has been a joy to write and I hope it was as much fun to read. Hugs and kisses and fist bumps to everyone!


	13. TILL DEATH DO US PART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I wasn't going to do something for my best boy's b-day? It's a bit late but still full of love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR OTABEK!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!

(A year and a half later)

You couldn’t believe Yuri talked you into this. As you fastened a black silk ribbon at your neck you caught the glimmer of the gold and silver wedding bands you had on each hand.

The gold on your left ring finger was from your Beka and the wedding you had in LA shortly after Candice graduated. It was a simple backyard wedding but you remembered fondly your sisters (and Tia Tal) helping you get dressed. Your colors were gold, white, and blue and the clear summer sky did it's best to dress accordingly.

The silver ring was from your wedding to Yuri a few months later in a rather wild ceremony back in Petersburg. There was dancing, drinking, and a run in with the authorities that only was avoided when Otabek did a line of shots with the chief, Yuri defended your honor from a leering DJ, and you and Doug drunk a rookie cop under the table.

Above each was a band of black petrified wood that you each wore. You exchanged them in a traditional ceremony held at Otabek’s parents’ house that was filled to (over)capacity with all of your family and friends.

You get pulled out of your thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door. You cracked the door and saw Yuri in the[ white version](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/303781937360341698/) of the negligée you were wearing. You were both in lace one pieces that came with thigh high nylons. The only difference was Yuri had a white choker in his hand to complete his look. He took a moment to look you over.

“I still don't know why I agreed to this.”  You grumbled letting him in.

He shot you a playful pout as he placed black silk rabbit ears on your head. “It’s Beka’s birthday Krolik. Don't you want to treat him?” he turned to the mirror adding luster powder to his shoulders and neck before doing the same to you.

You took one look at yourself in the mirror and ripped the ears off. “This is a really elaborate way of saying you forgot to buy him a gift.”

You watched as pale hands slid up your chest. “You can't forget to buy a gift if you are the gift.” green eyes peered over your shoulder and you blew air at them. He pinched you in retaliation and you went back and forth grabbing at each other for a second. “But really, you know how hard he worked on our weddings. We will show him how much it meant to us. Da?”

You sighed and kissed the top of his head. “Да, муж.”

Yuri giggled at the title and allowed you to kiss him in several more places before reminding you not to get worked up. “He should be getting home any minute and you know he usually goes straight to his room.”

“So how do you want to do this? Are we going to hide in his room? Are we going to ambush him?”

“No ambush.” He said fiddling with your hair. “We just let ourselves in like normal, state our purpose, and go from there. Trust me, it will be fine.”

You leaned against the counter and watched as he preened. “See the last time you said that I ended up with a bikini wax.”

“You liked it after the swelling went down.” You gave his butt a smack just as a door opened somewhere in the house. Yuri turned to you excited. “He’s home!” you both listened for his footsteps to figure out where he was headed. “See I told you he went straight to his room. Go get the cake.”

The two of you had gone to Otabek's favorite bakery earlier that day and gotten[ a tiramisu cake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZSw-d7r_h4) that had a little teddy bear, rabbit, and kitten on the top in cocoa powder. Your Instagram went wild over it in the few minutes it took you to get from the kitchen to Beka’s room. Yuri had 3 glass flutes and a bottle of champagne and after some conversation convinced you to wear the bunny ears and take a selfie. After he posted it, he knocked on the door.

“Beka, you still up?”

There was a groan as he got up. He sounded so tired. When he opened the door you both yelled “surprise” and he just stared blankly.

“Thank you, but it isn't my birthday.”

You panicked and looked to Yuri who was still calm. He pushed past your husband and picked up Beka’s cellphone which was tossed on a nearby table. “What is today’s date?”

He looked confused. “October 28th.” Yuri handed him the phone and told him to look at the date. He looked surprised when the screen lit up. “Well that means I fucked up several important documents today.”

Yuri shook his head and took Otabek's hand and led him over to one of his chairs. “No it means you're stressed and that you need to relax.”

You follow them in and place the cake on a side table before going to join your husbands. “And since it is your birthday we'll giving you two choices.” You crawled onto the free side of his lap. “You can have your gifts first or you can have your cake first.”

You and Yuri placed a kiss to his cheeks and he laughed. “What a treat. But first, what is the gift?”

Yuri readjusted his robe some and gave you a look. “We wanted to put on a little show for you.”

“Hmm.” You watched as Beka's lips met the skin of Yuri's neck. “And who’s idea was this?”

You caught Yuri’s eye and laughed. “Call it a joint effort.”

Yuri tossed his hair over his shoulder.  “Make a choice old man. You’re not getting any younger.”

You and Otabek share a look. “And you are?”

He tossed his blond hair over his shoulder. “That’s for me to know and you to never find out.”

You decide to pick your battles and right now Yuri was not one of them. You both turned your attention back to Otabek, who had to make a choice to make. “Так что же это будет с днем рождения?”

Dark eyes looked the two of you as he thought it over and hands trialed up yours and Yuri’s thighs. “I think I want to open my lovely gifts first.”

“Excellent choice.” You nuzzled at him. You and Yuri got to your feet and he set some soft music to play as you both stepped out of your robes.

Yuri began by kissing you first before kissing Otabek's neck and down his chest. “We want to show how much you mean to us Daddy.” You took care of the buttons on his wrists before pulling him up for a kiss. “We’ll show you,” You pulled back and lead Yuri over to the bed. “But you have to stay over there.”

Yuri playfully tried to push his chair back a little further. “Let us play for you Beka.”

He caught the foot and kissed Yuri's calf as he slipped the nylon sock off exposing the pale skin underneath. “Usually the birthday kid gets to play with their toys.”

You assure him that he will. “You want to tell us what to do?” You asked as Yuri presented his other leg into Otabek’s shoulder earning a low grown. Beka held eye contact and repeated the action of removing the stocking.

Yuri tossed his head back and looked back up at you. “Of course he does. That’s his favorite thing to do.” You both watch him in the low light and you could see the rose of his cheeks and ears. Yuri stretched himself between the two of  you. “Мы хотим сделать тебя счастливым Папой. Скажите нам, что делать.”

You turn your full attention to Yuri. “You ready дорогой?” you sat Yuri in your lap and let your hands wander up and down his sides and you kissed each other slowly.  

He melted into you as you worked your way down. Yuri made sure to make as much noise as possible and you watched Otabek's reactions to gauge what to do next. Yuri had plans of his own finding a loophole in Daddy's rule. He guided your hand down his chest and you felt your fingers ghost over the lace holding him back. “Oh no, you're so worked up and we've barely started.”

Both men groaned when you exposed Yuri and began oiling him up. Yuri ground his hips onto yours and you brought your lips to his neck. “Beka,” Yuri begged and you felt your erection twitch in response. “Tell us what you want to see?”

He took a swig of his champagne to calm himself. You've always loved his self-control especially when it was running out. “I've always been curious of what my precious darlings get up to when I'm not here. Покажи мне.”

Yuri wasted no time flipping around in your lap and shrugging off the straps of his suit and working on yours. “You hear that? Daddy wants to see what we do when it's just us Krolik.” his sudden ferocity managed to overpower you as he all but ripped your bodysuit open. After making sure you were in a position that allowed optimal viewing, Yuri straddled you and began grinding your hips together. “It's my turn to top anyway.”

He slowed down long enough to leave marks along your exposed skin before ripping the bottom half of your outfit off. He lubed up you're exposed half while trying to leave a mark on your hip. “Just as I was starting to like this outfit.” You joked.

“Shut up. Поцелуй меня” Yuri was rough with his strokes and kiss trying to get you to the same firmness he was experiencing. You glanced over at Otabek and saw him working himself through his trousers and drinking more. He held eye contact with you until Yuri grabbed your face.

“I want all of your attention on me.” He always liked to be the center of attention. You went on your elbows and watched as he took you tip to base in one go. You bit back a moan as he pulled off. “No, I want to hear you. Let Daddy hear how good I am to you, da?”

He does it again and you say his name just above a whisper and he hums and response telling you to say it louder. While he's sucking he begins to work on opening you up. He managed to get in two fingers before brushing your prostate and making you jerk up into him. He teased you for a moment about being extra-sensitive before going back to the task in front of him.

When you were just about ready he pulled off of you and once again repositioned so Otabek could clearly see what was happening. After an extra pour of lube on the both of you, Yuri kissed you as he guided himself in. “Да, детка, такая крепкая и горячая для меня.” He gave a test thrust and he hit your spot again. “You always look so good on my dick Krolik. This is my favorite way to see you.”

He started off slow with his thrusts being punctuated by kisses ever so often. You didn't mind when Yuri topped because what he lacked and stamina he made up for in accuracy. He kept your hands pinned to your sides as he hammered into you and you could feel the pressure rising and your groin. In desperation you looked over to Otabek and tried to ask for help but he just shook his head. “Daddy's not here remember.”

Yuri freed up one hand and began stroking you to finish. “That's right. It's only you and me. Now come for me Krolik.” long slender fingers moved over your arousal until a grip had your muscles tighten and you saw stars.

You clenched around Yuri to help him and moments later he followed you into an orgasm of his own. He collapsed onto you and you could see patches of skin turning colors where you were a bit heavier handed with your love marking. You looked down at your bodies and saw that Yuri's suit had rolled itself into almost a belt around his middle and yours was in rags with only the stockings surviving.

Otabek took this moment to remind you both of his presence. “That was quite the show.” He said making himself more comfortable in his chair. From where you were you could see his tip peeking out angry and swollen. He must have been pacing himself. “Come here, both of you.” He motioned to the floor next to his chair and obediently you both knelt next to him. He leaned over and kissed you both. “You both are the best gift I could ask for. You’ve made me so happy tonight, but can you do one more thing for me?” You looked over to Yuri and back at the waiting erection between you. “Finish me.”

      You wasted no time taking turns on him and each other. Otabek carded his fingers through your hair and every so often pushed you and Yuri into better positions for him. It didn’t take long before he finished the both of you.

      The three of you covered each other in kisses as you all worked down from the high.

~~~

After a warm bath you all settled into bed together and each dug into the cake and bubbly (or what was left of the bubbly). “I don’t think I have ever had such an unusual birthday.”

Yuri made a face of indignance. “Unusual how?”

Otabek laughed and pushed some more cake into your mouth. “The two loves of my life surprised me on my birthday when I didn't know it was my birthday and proceeded to introduce me to probably a new kink. Can't say that's happened to me before.”

“Well isn't that what marriage is all about?” You offered swiping more of Yuri's cake than he was happy to see go. “Enjoying new things together brings us closer.”

“Either way, I am spending it with the two of you and that is the best gift of all.” Otabek was such a sap sometimes.

You guess Yuri was right. You can't forget to get a gift if you are the gift.

_Translations:_

Да, муж. (Rus.) - Yes husband.

Так что же этgо будет с днем рождения? (Rus) - So what will it be Birthday boy?

дорогой? (Rus.) - darling?

Мы хотим сделать тебя счастливым Папой. Скажите нам, что делать. (Rus.) - We want to make you happy Daddy. Tell us what to do.

Покажи мне. (Rus.)- Show me.

Поцелуй меня. (Rus.) - Kiss me.

Да, детка, такая крепкая и горячая для меня. (Rus.) -yes baby, so tight and hot around me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 4 am idea and I have no regrets. Yet. let me know if there should be a NSFW second part.
> 
> Don't forget Kudos and comments.
> 
> yell at me here:  
> https://history-has-been-made.tumblr.com/


End file.
